Entwined
by Quill Princess
Summary: Rukia has lived the life of poverty for too long, and now she wants to become a sentry. The last thing she expected that her life would be entwined with the infamous Prince Ichigo.
1. Acceptance

**A/N: Yes, another story. But this one, I promise, I am keeping. Please enjoy and review.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but this story is mine, mine, mine!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Chapter 1: Acceptance_

Rukia took in the landscape before her. She stood on the Sunset Cliff, which was famous for the beautiful scenery of the sun setting in the evening. Her friend, Renji, stood at her side, appraising her.

"Are you sure about this, Rukia?" He asked.

Rukia nodded her head solemnly, her eyes forward. "I can't take this life anymore, Renji. I want to do something for myself."

"Why become a sentry?" He asked, not bothering to hide the dissatisfaction in his voice. "There are plenty of other things you can do that are more…_suited _for you."

Rukia side glanced at him, noticing his agitation. "Just say it, Renji. There are other _womanly _jobs I can take on, like sewing and healing." Renji was quiet. "Those are not for me. I want to do something I know I'm good at. I thought you'd support me."

Renji brushed back his fiery red hair, looking at the sun that was mostly set. "I don't know…"

"And you'll be there, too." Rukia continued. "You'll have my back. Like always."

Renji closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his finger and thumb. "You're sure about this? Nothing I say is going to change your mind, is it?"

"No."

Renji peeked open an eye and looked at her for a moment. "…Fine. We'll do it. But you have to promise me you won't go picking fights."

Rukia grinned at him. "Only if someone else starts them."

Renji didn't find _that _very promising.

* * *

><p>Ichigo pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead, trying to lessen the headache that was threatening to consume him.<p>

"Tell me one more time, Ishida." He said to the dark-haired man that stood before him.

Ishida pushed up his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "It would have been much easier if you had attended the meeting yourself, Prince Ichigo."

"I'm glad I didn't go. Those elders are insane. They are always telling me how to do things; how I should dress; what I should say…" He paused and added as an afterthought, "…and especially what _not _to say."

"They only want what's best for the kingdom." Ishida said, his hands neatly folded behind his back. "But today's meeting wasn't about your…ahem, _behavior_. It was about your marriage."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

Ishida continued. "They wish for you to wed and produce a heir to be able to take over the throne after you."

Ichigo stood up now and walked over to the large window that overlooked the kingdom…_his _kingdom. "What's their freakin' hurry?" He asked. "I barely took over the throne from my father 3 years ago. I still have a long way to go before they can get rid of me."

Ishida cleared his throat. "You know of the war between Hueco Mundo and Seireiti. Gin has been taking over small towns like a spreading disease. Sooner or later, he will head here next."

"So the elders are afraid I'll be killed." Ichigo said bluntly.

When Ishida didn't respond, Ichigo exhaled a deep sigh. "Even if the worst comes, there's still Karin and Yuzu. They can take over after me."

"Well…" Ishida said, carefully picking his words. "The throne only goes down to every _male _heir."

"Damn those stinkin' elders." Ichigo cursed. "I've already took their advice by accepting concubines. What more do they want from me?"

"It's true you've accepted the young ladies into your palace, but you haven't given them your time."

"I'm going to die by the elders' hands faster than by my enemies'." Ichigo turned to his advisor. "Ask them for an extension."

"I've already done that. I doubt they'll listen now."

"Oh, c'mon, Ishida. Your speeches could put a rowdy child to sleep. I know you can convince the elders to give me another extension."

Ishida frowned. "Flattery isn't your thing, Prince. Very well. I will see what I can do." He made his way to the door, but glanced over his shoulder at him. "But this is the last time. You need to make a decision. And make it soon."

* * *

><p>Rukia frowned at the back of the burly man standing before her. She had been waiting in line nearly three hours since sunrise, and the line was barely moving.<p>

Renji had insisted that they arrive early, considering the large number of populace that come every day for entrance into sentry training.

Rukia had awoke a little before sunrise, sleepy-eyed and pretty grouchy, complaining that Renji could have at least waited for the sun to come up. However, when she reached the palace grounds, she was surprised to see two dozen people already standing in a long line to the barracks gate.

"When will they start moving the line?" A man somewhere behind Rukia asked. "I'm getting tired." He said in a whiny voice.

"Well, if you're already that tired Shen, then I suggest you don't go any further." Another man responded in a raucous voice. "This isn't the royal spa that you're going to soak up all your worries. As soon as you pass that gate, you're in for a world of Hell."

"Hey, you." Someone said, poking Rukia in the back. "The line's moving."

Rukia took a moment to glare at the sandy-hair boy with a raised eyebrow, but when she saw the warning glance from Renji, she quickly moved to join the man that was now a few paces ahead.

"The line is moving, but you still have a chance to back out." Renji said, whispering close to her ear.

Rukia scowled at him. "I'm _not _backing out, Renji." She glanced at the gate that was now quickly filling with members that were content and nervous to finally get past. The man's previous comment still went through her mind: _….you're in for a world of Hell. _"No matter what."

Renji slumped his shoulders and folded his arms across his chest. He thought he could change her mind. Apparently that wasn't possible.

They finally reached the front of the gate, Renji taking the lead. He approached the wooden desk where a stout man with a beard sat, writing down names on a parchment with a quill.

"Name." He said in a gruff voice.

"Abarai Renji."

"Next." The man called, not bothering to look up. "Name."

Rukia stepped forward, chin held high, despite her short stature than the rest of the group. "Rukia."

The man paused his writing and stared up at her, squinting in the sunlight. His eyes widened. "You're…You're a _girl_?" He said, his tone sounding more accusatory than questioning.

"Last time I checked." Rukia replied, well aware of the baffled stares she was getting from nearby citizens.

The man shook his head. "Sorry, no girls allowed in the training grounds. Next."

Before the next man could come up, Rukia stopped him and glared at the seated man. "What do you mean no girls allowed?"

"I mean what I said: No. Girls. Allowed." He said slowly, putting emphasis on each word as if she were dumb.

"That's impossible!" Rukia exclaimed. "Who would make such a stupid rule?"

"It's been that way for years." The man said, twirling the quill in his meaty fingers. "Now if you don't mind, there are _real _soldiers that need to get in. Next."

"Listen here, _you _-" Rukia started, her finger pointing threateningly in the man's face.

"Rukia!" Renji came back, running from the gate, watching her get into some sort of heated argument with the man. "What's going on?"

"_Apparently_," She said, glaring at the man, "women are _not _allowed in. And I will not stand for it!"

"Rukia, Rukia." Renji said, pulling her to the side. "Please don't do this. This has to be some sort of sign."

"Sign? Really, Renji?" Rukia spat. "I think it's a sign that I need to get this matter to the Prince. Women should be allowed to do whatever they want. Even if it means being a sentry."

"Rukia, look…" Renji was looking back at the gate and then to her again, "If you want, we can both leave here now. I won't go in if you don't want me to. We'll find something else to do together."

Rukia took a deep breath and released it, feeling a bit more at ease than before. "No, no." She said, looking away. "I don't want both of us to be failures. You go ahead and go on to training. Besides, at least one of us would have a story to tell."

Renji looked uneasy. "You sure? I don't want to upset you."

"No, I'm fine." Rukia forced a smile. "Make sure to be the best. Tell me about everything when you get home."

Renji relaxed a bit…just a bit. "O-okay. You're going to be alright?"

"Yeah. Sure. You go ahead and get going. You don't want to get in trouble on the first day."

Renji nodded his head. "Okay. I'll…see you later then?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"Alright." Renji started walking backwards to the gate, waving to her. "Stay out of trouble, you hear?" He said, jokingly.

"You got it." Rukia replied, a plan already unfolding in her mind.

* * *

><p>"Hanataro!" Ichigo called. A moment later, a young boy with dark hair appeared in the doorway of the bedroom.<p>

"Yes, Prince?" He asked shyly.

"Get me a new shirt, will you?" He asked, undoing his shirt and tossing it on the bed. He warily inspected the numerous shaped holes that were torn into the right shoulder and lower part of the shirt.

Hanataro came running with a new white silk shirt, handing it to the Prince. Ichigo handed him his old one. "Throw this one out, will you?"

Hanataro inspected the damage. "Wh-what happened, sir? Did you go to the training grounds?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "No, I went to see my- the concubines."

"Oh." Hanataro said, a blush on his face.

"It's not what you think." Ichigo said quickly. "It's just…that Nel is real trouble. That's the second shirt she's ruined. And the elders wonder why the hell I never visit those ladies." He shook his head. "Where's Yuzu and Karin?"

"They are in the kitchen with Orihime."

"What about Ishida?"

Hanataro thought for a moment. "I-I don't know, sir. Last I saw him, he was in the library."

Ichigo ran a hand through his unruly orange hair. "Well, when you see him, let him know I'm going to be in my study."

"Very well, sir." Hanataro did the customary salute and then left out of the room.

* * *

><p>Rukia had promised Renji that she would stay out of trouble, but he didn't say not to defend herself if trouble found her.<p>

After leaving Renji at the training grounds, she had marched straight to the castle and demanded an audience with the Prince. She wanted to settle the matter of women not being allowed as sentries.

But there was a stubborn guard that would not let her pass by; claiming that the prince was not to be disturbed.

Rukia didn't care. She was not leaving until she spoke with him, even if she had to stay all day and night.

But that freakin' guard had tried to get rid of her through force. Luckily, Rukia knew a few secrets moves. When the guard launched at her, she dodged his flying fist and rammed her knee into his stomach. When he stumbled back, she fisted him in the face, giving him a pretty bad nosebleed.

"Bitch!" The guard spat blood on the ground. Before he could pull out his sword, a backdoor opened.

"Halt." A male voice said in a stern voice.

The guard abruptly stopped in his tracks and tensed. His face seemed to have gone as pale as the marble wall. "Ad-advisor Ishida!"

Rukia turned to look at the man that approached them. He was about Rukia's age, a year or two older, with a lean figure. He had smooth dark hair and wore glasses that hid his eyes from view in the sun's glare.

He looked to Rukia and then to the guard. "What's going on here?" He asked.

The guard shuffled nervously on his feet. "N-nothing I couldn't handle sir." He said.

Ishida raised an eyebrow. "Really? Your bruised lip and bleeding nose says otherwise."

The guard turned a bright red, glaring at Rukia.

Ishida then turned to her. "What's your name?" He asked.

She blinked twice and then answered. "Rukia."

"Well, Rukia. What seems to be so urgent that I had to come end this feud?"

Rukia held her chin high. "I wish to talk with the Prince."

"The Prince is not to be disturbed."

"Fine. I will stay here as long as I can until I get an audience with him." Rukia said, folding her arms across her chest.

Ishida pressed his lips together tautly, examining her closely. Rukia swallowed noticeably.

"Come with me." He started a brisk walk toward the opposite direction, Rukia rushing to catch up with his long legs.

The marble hallways were decorated with carvings of flowers and mountains and trees. It looked like she was walking through a grand forest.

Ishida seemed to know the way around the palace; of course, he was an advisor, but to Rukia, it felt like she was walking through a maze, with so many twists and turns at every corner.

Before she could ask where they were headed, they already reached their destination. Ishida turned to her.

"Wait here." He said. Without waiting for a reply, he knocked once on the oak door and entered.

Rukia bit her bottom lip and couldn't help, but to wonder what kind of man the prince was. She had never met with the prince before, but saw some paintings of him in the village. Some described him as the Handsome Prince who did great things for his community; others were less praising, and said he was a 'demon prince'.

Well, whoever he was, Rukia wasn't going to let him intimidate her. He was going to have to listen to her request, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

><p>Ichigo heard the single knock on the door to his study, and was aware when someone entered, but he didn't bother turning around. He remained rooted to his seat with his back turned, staring out through the window to the city.<p>

"Ahem." The voice said, trying to get his attention.

"What is it now, Ishida?" Ichigo asked.

"I spoke with the elders." Ichigo turned around expectantly. "And they agreed on a month's extension…" Ishida said, trailing off.

Ichigo knew there was more to it. "But?"

"But in turn, they expect you to spend more time with your concubines."

Ichigo leaned his head back against his chair and closed his eyes. "Those tricky bastards. I knew they wouldn't agree to my request unless they could gain some advantage from it."

"At least some good did come out of it. You've got a month." Ishida said, shrugging his shoulders. "Besides, how bad could it be spending time with the young maidens?"

Ichigo scowled at his advisor. "Are you kidding me? I'd rather spend an evening with Kenpachi than to suffer with those women." He shuddered. "They're so…_clingy_. Especially that Nel. She's always trying to undress me when I'm there."

"Well, it's the only condition the elders offered. You can take it or leave it."

Ichigo groaned. "Do I have a choice? I'll do it, but…" His brown eyes glanced at Ishida, ".you have to come with me. Maybe I'll get lucky and they'll get distracted by your glasses."

Ishida frowned.

"Is that all then?" Ichigo asked, standing and stretching. "I promised to take Yuzu out to the markets before mid-day."

"Actually, there is one other thing. There's a young lady outside who is requesting an audience with you."

Ichigo exhaled a sigh. "Okay. Send her in." He watched Ishida walk to the door and crack it open a bit, gesturing to someone.

Seconds later, in came a young girl with dark shoulder-length hair. Her eyes gazed expertly around the room, taking in her surroundings. Then, her eyes landed on his.

Ichigo was momentarily frozen by the intensity of her violet eyes as she watched him.

She wasn't very tall; and judging from her tunic that was two sizes too big for her and her torn leggings, she was a peasant from across the gate; maybe even from across the village.

Despite her short stature, she held her head very high, as if she were from a noble class. She bowed her chin to her chest, fisting her hand over her heart. "Prince Ichigo." She said.

"What concerns have brought you to my palace today?" Ichigo asked.

"I came with my friend so we could train under the Royal Guard, but I was refused because I am a girl."

Ichigo inspected her for a moment. It shocked him that a girl her size wanted to enter training with hundreds of filthy, ruthless men.

"What is your precise request?"

"My request is that you allow women to train as sentries." Rukia replied simply.

Ichigo cocked his head to the side. "And why should I do that?" He thought he saw anger flash in the girl's eyes, but it was gone just as fast as it came.

"Because…" She said, sticking out her chin, "women deserve equal chances as men do. Just because we have different attributes than men doesn't mean we're less capable than they are."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. He was impressed. He side glanced at Ishida, who pushed his glasses up his nose, and Ichigo could tell, he was, too.

Nevertheless, he cleared his throat. "Allowing women into the sentry can cause certain problems for the other soldi-_men_."

"Such as?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo's cheeks turned pink and when he turned to Ishida for help, he had a look on his face that meant he wasn't going to dig Ichigo out of a hole he dug himself.

"Well…" Ichigo continued, trying to hide the creeping blush off his face. "Men have certain…de-desires when it comes to women."

Rukia managed to keep a blank face. "Well, since those men are training to be warriors, they should learn self-control."

Ichigo appraised her for a moment. _There's more to her than meets the eye._

He inhaled sharply. "Becoming a sentry isn't an easy job, Miss -"

"Rukia." The girl said, interrupting him.

"What?"

"My name is Rukia. Not Miss."

A small smile appeared on Ichigo's lips. "Rukia." He said, liking the way the name rolled off his tongue.

"Well, Rukia, there are constant hardships, the harsh living environment, the challenges and attitudes. Do you think you can handle that?"

Rukia smiled bitterly. "It doesn't sound any different from my current lifestyle." She met his gaze straight on. "At least when I am a sentry, I can do good for the unfortunate. I can give myself, and others around me, a better life."

Ichigo was silent, the girl's words still in his thoughts. He smiled a genuine smile, which was rare for him. Even Ishida looked at him in temporary shock.

"Fine." Ichigo said, folding his arms across his well-built chest. "I will accept your request."

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise and then she grinned widely. "R-really? Thank you, Prince -"

"On one condition." Ichigo said, interrupting her.

Rukia blinked several times. "Y-yes. Anything, Prince."

He walked over to Rukia, his strapping body towering over hers. His eyes stared into her violet orbs for a long moment, waiting to see if she would cower. Rukia didn't.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Ichigo's face. "You must beat me in a battle of swords."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter, Rukia vs. Ichigo. Who shall triumph? I'd love to know how I did. I've been working on this story for two days straight, so any type of criticism is welcomed. Thanks.**


	2. The Showdown

_A/N: Thanks a million to those that have taken the time to read and review my fic (and add me to their favorites)! It means a lot to me. I was giddy with joy when I saw the reviews I recieved in just two days for this fic. You all are amazing! And now, without further adieu, onto the story..._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: The Showdown<em>

"Are you insane?" Renji shouted, slamming his fists on the wooden table. A few people that were trying to enjoy their drinks in silence glared at him

"Can you please keep your voice down before we get booted out of here?" Rukia said to him from across the table.

"Damn it, Rukia." Renji said, shaking his head ruefully. "I knew something bad was going to happen. I just knew _it_." He cracked his knuckles, his eyes distant. "I _knew _I shouldn't have left you alone."

Rukia narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not a child that needs to be watched over, Renji. I can take care of myself."

Renji scoffed. "Yeah, right. I leave you alone for a moment and you go pick a fight with the…" He leaned forward and lowered his voice, "…_Prince_."

Rukia frowned at him. "_I _didn't pick a fight with him. _He _challenged _me_." She took a sip casually from her goblet. "Besides, he said he would agree to my request if I beat him in a sword battle. How bad it could be?"

Renji rubbed the heal of his palm to his forehead. "Rukia. Rukia. Rukia. The Pri- this _guy _has fought many battles. He was the one to defeat Aizen, when not even his father could. And you're here acting like you're going to have tea with him!"

"And you act like he's going to murder me to pieces!" Rukia hissed.

"He might as well! He's had years in training. And you…."

"And I've trained with _you_." Rukia said. "I have confidence in my skills." She paused, gazing into her goblet. "I'm not going to back down just because he's the Prince and I'm a peasant. I'm not going to get scared because he's had more advance training than me." She looked hard into his eyes. "I'm not going to back down because I'm a girl."

Renji met her gaze. After a moment, he exhaled deeply.

Rukia smiled softly and moved to place her petite hand over his fist on the table. "I'm going through with this and it would mean a lot to me if you came to see my match tomorrow." Renji watched their joined hands for a long moment in silence.

He finally stood up, scratching his head. "_I _must be the insane one to be agreeing with this."

"Thanks, Renji." Rukia said, beaming. "I know I can always count on you."

Renji cheeks flushed red and he turned his back to her suddenly. "Damn it. I need a drink…or two." With that, he headed to the bar, gesturing to the bartender.

Rukia watched him go. She chuckled softly to herself, knowing her friend was always there when she needed him…even if he didn't agree with her majority of the time.

She exhaled deeply, feeling her nerves tense up and her stomach knot. She was going to fight the Prince. Tomorrow.

In her vulnerable moments, Rukia wondered if she did the right thing by accepting this battle. Renji was right. The Prince was more competent at sword-fighting than she was.

The morning's conversation with the Prince replayed in her mind:

_Rukia had watched the Prince with much attention when she had first arrived, but she managed to keep her street face on through most of their meeting._

_Even though she had never actually seen the Prince in person before, she knew that he was young. Stories of him defeating Aizen in the first war were widespread in the village streets; stories that often mentioned his age in comparison to Aizen's; stories that told about his skills that exceeded his father's and perhaps anyone else's in the all lands._

_Although, Rukia had yet to decide if the rumors about him being a 'Demon Prince' were true or not._

_However, the rumors were right about one thing, the prince was undeniably handsome. He had sharp features, almost perfect, but his slightly crooked nose and a healing cut along his forehead were evidence of battle scars. His strange orange hair made him look unique and eye-catching. He was taller than the average height, and even though he was wearing a robe that covered most of his body, there was evidence of his muscular physique. His deep brown eyes were a powerful feature all on their own; they could make a person tremble just by one look. He wore a scowl on his face which seemed to fit him more than anything. _

_To Rukia, it was like a street face. She had one of her own; a blank mask that hid her emotions from others. The Prince's scowl seemed to work in that same way; it hid what he was truly feeling._

"_Fine." The Prince had said, bringing Rukia's thoughts back to reality. He folded his arms across his well-built chest. "I will accept your request."_

_Rukia's street face had faltered by his words. She hadn't expected to win him over so easily. She grinned. "R-really? Thank you, Prince- " But he had interrupted her._

"_On one condition." _

"_Y-yes. Anything, Prince." Rukia had responded, half-surprised, half-curious. She watched the Prince make his way over to her, his tall height intimidating her. His raptor brown eyes gazed into hers for a moment and Rukia could tell he was trying to see what her reaction would be. But Rukia stood her ground and matched his gaze full-on._

_That's when the Prince said something to her that she didn't expect, "You must beat me in a battle of swords." _

"_P-Prince Ichigo?" Ishida had spoken, surprised as much as Rukia._

_But Ichigo had ignored him and continued watching Rukia, waiting for her response. _

_Rukia was at a loss for words. She had come to see the Prince specially for her request; she had expected to argue her point; but she hadn't expected _this_._

_Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. The Prince seemed amused by this._

"_What's the matter?" He asked, a teasing edge to his voice. "If you want to be a part of the Guard, then you must be prepared for the worst. You cannot expect to choose your opponent. You should be fearless and ready to face any danger or challenge."_

_Rukia swallowed, her mind reeling wildly at her choices. She knew the Prince had a reputation for his sword-fighting. She probably didn't even stand a chance. But if she backed out now, she would lose all hope and opportunity she had to make a stand for women in the Guard._

"_You're not…_afraid_, are you?" The Prince asked._

_Rukia looked up at him to see his scowl replaced with an supercilious smirk. A look that was mocking her; treating her like how many men treated women that day: second-handedly. A look that meant to Rukia the Prince wasn't taking her seriously. It was then that she felt rage boiling in her stomach. She fisted her hands at her sides, stopping herself from punching the smirk off the Prince's face right then and there._

"_Very well, _Prince_." She replied, her voice cold as ice. "I accept."_

_The Prince seemed pleased by her reply. He gave a nod of his head. "We will hold the match tomorrow at mid-day in the training grounds. Come prepared."_

"_Don't worry." Rukia growled, leaving the room. "I will." She grumbled under her breath, the Prince's arrogant smirk playing over and over in her mind. Rukia had realized that the rumor of the prince being a 'Demon Prince' wasn't far-fetched after all._

And now as Rukia sat in the almost empty pub, she couldn't help, but to wonder if she made the right choice.

_No. _She reprimanded herself. _You were right to take the challenge. Don't have any regrets. Not now. Not ever_. And with those final thoughts, Rukia chugged down her ale-filled goblet in one swig.

* * *

><p>Ichigo finished writing up the 3rd document of the morning, every now and then glancing outside, checking the sun's position.<p>

Finally fed up with his odd behavior, Ishida asked, "Is there something particular you are looking at, Prince?"

Ichigo glanced at his advisor, shrugging his shoulders. "Nah, it's nothing." He stood up and made his way to the bookcase, fingering each one by it's spine.

Ishida released a sigh. "You have been stealing glances outside every hour. I doubt it's _nothing_."

Without turning around, Ichigo replied, "Just wondering about what's going to be served for lunch."

Ishida looked skeptical. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Believe what you want, Ishida. I am not in control of your mind."

Ishida paused for a moment and then realization hit him. His lips curved upward. "You're thinking about _her_."

"Who?"

"Rukia."

Ichigo's back stiffened a little and Ishida knew he was right. "You're not thinking about lunch. You're thinking about your mid-day match with Rukia, aren't you?"

Ichigo pulled out an old leathery book and took his seat back at his table. He fingered each page, trying to look occupied.

Ishida slammed his palm on the book, preventing the Prince from turning another page. He glared up at his advisor.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to check the records of the last shipments that arrived in Karakura."

"I knew it! This match _was _a bad idea after all. You should've listened to me." Ishida said. "Challenging a peasant, and a girl of all people! I knew the sun must have gotten to your head that -"

"Ishida!" Ichigo said, getting his attention. "I'm not backing out of the match, so stop rambling on like an idiot." He retrieved his quill and dipped it into the ink bottle. "I don't regret setting the match at all."

Ishida pushed his glasses up his nose. "_I _don't regret telling you how bad of an idea this is. What do you hope to gain out of it?"

Ichigo sat back, his eyes gazing up at the ceiling. "Rukia wants to join the sentry and I'm not going to send her in there without knowing if she's capable of taking care of herself." He set his stare on his advisor. "You know the men in those camps will eat her alive. I need to have some assurance that she will be able to handle them on her own. This is merely a test."

Ishida pursued his lips tightly together, considering the Prince's statement. He finally shook his head. "I certainly hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Rukia."<p>

The short girl turned and was welcomed by a shirt tossed over her head. She pulled it off and glared at her redhead friend. "Damn it, Renji. If you're trying to surprise me, you ought to do better than that."

Renji scratched his head, his eyes not meeting hers. "I-I just got you a little something."

Rukia scrunched her eyebrows in puzzlement and then looked at the shirt she held in her hands. She held it before herself and examined it. It was a sleeveless black tunic that was brand-new. It looked to be smaller than the usual tunics she wore, which happened to be Renji's.

She looked from the shirt to her friend in astonishment. "Renji, this looks expensive."

Renji blushed slightly, turning his face away. "Y-yeah, well. I had some coins saved up, so…um, I-I wasn't sure about your size though…"

"It's perfect." Rukia whispered, staring at the shirt again. "Thank you."

"Y-yeah. It's nothing." He walked toward the doorway, cracking his knuckles along the way. "Well, you better get ready. It's almost time to go. I'll just be outside. Waiting."

Rukia gave him a smile and waited until he was gone that she removed her old, torn tunic and put on the fresh one. She examined herself in the cracked mirror in the petite bedroom and grinned. With her sword hanging at her hip belt and the new shirt she wore, Rukia felt greater than royalty.

_There's no stopping me now. _She thought contentedly.

* * *

><p>Ichigo fingered the hilt of his sword at his hip absent-mindedly, while Ishida seemed to be in deep conversation with Chad, the Prince's personal guard.<p>

To be honest, Ichigo had been quite enthusiastic for his match against the young girl. He had never met someone with such fierce determination, particularly a girl. Rukia had to be insane to be wanting to get into the Royal Guard, but she partially proved herself by accepting his challenge. She showed that she was going to get in, even if she had to fight the Prince himself. Now, it was time for Rukia to show what she was really capable of doing.

A quiet murmur went up in the crowd. Ichigo turned to see the small group of people seated at the training benches. He had asked them to come since it was their right to see who this girl was, and if she was worthy enough to be in the Guard.

In the top row was Hisagi, Sergeant of the Royal Guard; next to him was Kira, Corporal; Ikkaku, who was Second Lieutenant, was in the bottom row chatting with his friend, Yumichika; the only ones that were not present were the Captain Kenpachi, who had to take his daughter Yachiru to the Healer, and Lieutenant Hitsugaya.

"Ahem." Ishida said.

Ichigo saw his advisor staring ahead, and the Prince turned to see two persons walking toward them. One was a tall redhead Ichigo didn't recognize, but he looked like a bodyguard who was ready to strike. And the short person next to him, Ichigo recognized her right away.

Rukia walked, no swaggered, with her shoulders back and her head held high. She wore a black tunic that seemed to fit her body perfectly, showing off her almost shapely figure; unlike the first time Ichigo saw her when she wore a tunic that was too big for her.

She had her right hand on the hilt of her sword, watching the Prince with her compelling violet eyes. She had the same expressionless face like the first time Ichigo met her, but there was a fiery spirit ablaze in her eyes, like she was prepared to fight the Demon of Hell himself.

She did the traditional salute to her chest. "Prince Ichigo." She said.

"Rukia." Ichigo said, letting her name roll off his tongue casually. "I'm glad you came." He said, meaning every word of it.

Rukia lifted her head and met his gaze straight on. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

Ichigo felt his heart skip a beat. He turned to the redhead standing and watching the exchange with interest.

"You can go ahead and have a seat with the rest of the spectators." He turned back to Rukia. "I believe it's time we've started our match."

* * *

><p>Rukia watched as the Prince shrugged off his gray cloak, handing it to his advisor. He then pulled out his sword, which was rather long and a strange black color, glimmering in the sunlight. She had expected him to have a jewel-crested sword, like how many Princes had in the stories, but his was unpretentious. Only a small chain dangled from the hilt, but no signs of jewels or royal symbols.<p>

Rukia felt a large hand on her shoulder, gripping it. "Good luck, Rukia." Renji whispered into her ear. "Give it your all."

"You know I will." She replied, her gaze not leaving the Prince's. When Renji retreated to the benches, Rukia pulled out her own sword, which was rather small and the standard color of steel. It wasn't much, but she had owned it for a while, getting used to it over time.

Ichigo gestured with his head toward her, a shadow of a smile on his lips. "Ladies first."

Rukia exhaled deeply, circling her opponent, who was doing the same. _Street face. _She told herself. _Look for any and every opportunity. _With those thoughts, she lunged forward.

There was the clang of steel against steel in the silent training grounds. Everyone remained quiet as they watched the battle with utmost interest.

Rukia used all of her weight, pushing with her sword against the Prince's, who was holding his position quite well. Rukia took a step back and swung her sword to his right, which he managed to dodge.

Rukia prepared herself as the Prince attacked her full-on. He came with the black sword high in the air, aimed toward her head. Rukia managed to block the blade with her own sword held horizontally.

The Prince had put much force into the assault, causing Rukia to go down on one knee. She gritted her teeth and rolled to the right from being pummeled by the deadly blow. Sure enough, the Prince's sword had sliced into the ground where she had previously been. Deadly blow, indeed.

_Use every body part! _Rukia reprimanded herself. Still crouched on the ground, she swung her right leg in an arc at the prince, hoping to make him fall. He jumped over her attack and Rukia made to jab him in the stomach with her sword while she had the chance.

The prince barely missed the tip, but he did earn a rip through the fabric of his shirt. The crowd let out a collective gasp. That was probably the closest anyone had ever gotten to attacking the Prince.

Rukia rushed at him, their swords colliding together once more, their faces inches apart.

"Not bad." Prince Ichigo said, his hot breath fanning her face. "I'm impressed."

"You should be." Rukia replied back, her violet eyes bright. She pushed back and shot her leg up to kick him in the stomach.

He sidestepped it, swinging his sword at her neck. Rukia stooped down and swung her sword the same way, aiming for his stomach. Another rip ensued in the front of the prince's shirt.

"That's my favorite shirt, you know." He said sternly, but his eyes held a mischievous look.

"What are you going to do about it?" Rukia asked, jutting her chin out.

The prince's lips quirked upward and he swung his sword at her. Rukia blocked the strike, but he slid the sword down along hers, bringing the tip to the hilt of her sword. His sword's tip slashed at her hand and Rukia suddenly lost her grip on the sword, dropping it on the ground before her.

The prince directed his own sword at her neck, leaving her defenseless and vulnerable.

"_That's _what I'm going to do." He said, a victorious smirk appearing on his face.

All at once, everyone from the crowd emerged around them, most of them giving congrats and praises to the Prince.

Renji came and stood awkwardly at Rukia's side, whose head was bowed to her chest. Her raven hair fell around her face, hiding her eyes from view.

"You did great." Renji finally commented, patting her on the back.

Instead of replying, Rukia turned away and picked up her sword. She quietly slid it back at her hip belt, making her way toward the gate.

_I lost. _She thought disconsolately. _I knew I didn't have a chance, but I thought….I had hoped…_

"Rukia."

She stopped and half-turned to the Prince approaching her. "You fought well." He complimented. Rukia didn't say anything. He cleared his throat. "Be at the training ground tomorrow at sunrise. Just because you're a girl doesn't mean you're going to get special treatment." Rukia turned to him, her eyes questioning and hopeful. He smiled. "Make sure to be prepared. It's not going to be easy training." With that, the Prince turned and walked away, leaving Rukia to gape at him in awe.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Be honest now...how many of you really thought that's how the battle was going to turn out?  
>I wanted to post this chapter as soon as I could so I apologize if there are any mistakes or such. Thanks for reading, and please review! :)<em>


	3. Training Begins

_A/N: This is actually a pretty long chapter, but believe it or not, I still had to edit some parts out. It may seemed...rushed, but that's only because there was some explanations that were making this chapter very, very long. In the end, I decided to put them in other chapters and expand on them. A heads-up, I suck at descriptions, so sorry if something isn't clear._

_Oh and it's mainly about Rukia in this chapter; however, Ichigo does come at the end. :) Enjoy.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Training Begins!<strong>

Rukia's eyes wandered around the expansive training grounds, taking in every little detail like a child in a toy shop. She tried to ease the excitement that was rushing through every vein in her body, making her feel super energized.

She was aware of her friend rambling on about who was who, and what to say and where to go and what to avoid, but she couldn't concentrate on Renji's lecture.

Her thoughts kept running wildly, both in anticipation and exhilaration. Now that she was actually here, she couldn't stop the grin from appearing on her face continuously. She was finally in the training grounds. To train!

It was a dream come true. Thanks to the Prince.

Rukia still couldn't get yesterday's battle out of her mind. Her eager determination to win the fight against the Prince so she could enter the Royal Guard…But her hopes had been diminished when the Prince had won. It had not been completely unforeseen, but Rukia _had _given it her all.

She recalled when she had surprisingly lost the grip on her sword, leaving her defenseless. The Prince's black sword tip was aimed at her neck, substantiating her defeat. She had lost all hope then. It was gone like a candlelight being burnt out by a fierce, sudden wind.

But then the Prince had unexpectedly told her to show up for training the next day.

_Rukia watched the Prince's back as he walked away. Unable to hide her curiosity, she spoke up. "But…I lost."_

_The Prince ceased walking and turned to her. His brown eyes were hard. "Fighting a battle isn't always about winning. It's about determination; the will to protect those you care about. And above all, you fight to prove to your enemies that you're not afraid." His gaze softened. "You've shown that you're more than capable of being a sentry." He folded his hands neatly behind his back; an act that made him look more formal. "For those reasons, I am fulfilling your request. I know you will do your best out there." He gave her a sincere smile. "Good luck, Rukia."_

Rukia smiled at the memory. _Maybe the Prince isn't so bad after all. He did let me come into the Guard even after I lost against him. _

"- And Lieutenant Hitsugaya is very sensitive about his height, so be sure not to - hey, are you even listening to me?" Renji asked, exasperated.

Rukia nodded her head vigorously, dismissing him with a wave of her hand. "Yeah, yeah, Renji. I heard you. You've got nothing to worry about."

"I doubt that." Renji mumbled.

Rukia frowned, but before she could retort, a burly man bumped into her from behind.

"Watch out, _girlie_." He said rudely, glaring at her.

Rukia returned the glare with equal provocation. It was then she noticed the other men in the training grounds looking at her with disgust. Most of them were murmuring to each other. A few men mentioned nasty choice words aloud. One man even purposely spat at the ground before her feet.

Rukia noticed Renji go stiff by her side, clenching his fists. She exhaled a long deep sigh. _This isn't going to be easy, but I really hope the outcome will be worth it._

Through the crowd, a blonde man wearing a black kimono approached them. Even though he was about average height and average size, everyone backed out of his way as he walked past.

As if by some invisible demand, the men quickly lined up in rows and columns. Rukia looked around, puzzled. She felt a strong tug on her arm pulling her backwards. She looked up to see Renji standing beside her, finally releasing his iron grip on her arm. Rukia silently glared at her friend while rubbing the sore spot. Renji gave an apologetic shrug, but said nothing. They stood in the first row since that was where they were the closest to.

Everyone was so still and quiet as the blonde man made his way past them. Rukia immediately recognized him. He was present at her match yesterday against the Prince. She didn't know him by name though.

As if reading her mind, Renji leaned forward and whispered, "That's Corporal Kira. He's in charge of Shurikenjutsu."

Before Rukia could ask what that was, the Corporal approached them. One of his eyes was covered by blonde bangs, but his single visible eye watched each of them intently. His gaze fell on Rukia and she saw a smile light his pale face.

"Today we will be practicing shooting at targets 25 yards away." Corporal Kira spoke in a loud, clear voice.

While everyone waited patiently, a young assistant set up a wooden dummy target approximately twenty-five yards away. The target was a human replica sculpted out of wood. It had a circle head attached to a wide square board that represented the body. A red ring was painted on the board to indicate the center of the body.

The boy then rushed over to the Corporal, handing him two small, sharp-looking weapons. Corporal Kira held up the weapons for everyone to see. They had four sides, bending in almost a circular fashion, creating a star shape. "We will be working with these today. They are known as hira-shuriken. These are the most common weapons we will use when working in Shurikenjutsu; however, there are others that can be handled as well, such as daggers."

Everyone watched keenly as the Corporal turned toward the target, holding the hira-shuriken in his right hand. In a swift motion, he shot out his hand forward, releasing the weapon. It landed dead right in the center of the target.

There was a collective "ooh" that escaped from the on looking crowd of men. Renji and Rukia were also in wonderment.

The Corporal turned back to them again. "I don't expect anyone to hit the target in the center the first time. Today's objective is mainly to get a good handle while working with the hira-shuriken. Try to focus on which way works better when hitting a target far away." He gestured to behind the crowd of men where another set-up of at least twenty wooden dummies stood. "Get into groups and practice throwing the hira-shuriken."

When dismissed, Rukia wasted no time in getting a hold of the well-designed, shiny weapon. She delighted in the way it felt. It was almost the perfect size for her small hands.

"So this is what shurikenjustu is?" She asked Renji when he finally caught up to her through the eager crowd. "Throwing weapons at objects?"

"More like at an enemy." A mordant voice spoke up from behind them.

They turned to see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes smirking at them. "So the rumors were right then. There is a girl among us." He said, folding his arms across his chest. "I think it's _great _you're here. A girl in the training grounds is just what we men need, if you know what I mean." He finished with a wink.

"How dare you -" Rukia started, with her hands fisted, but Renji stopped her.

He glared at the teen who was just an inch shorter than himself. "Listen, I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself if you want to finish training in one piece."

"Well, aren't you the overly protective one?" He raised an eyebrow at Rukia. "Can't defend yourself so you have your crony do it for you?" He scoffed. "Just like a girl to have someone else defend her. Pathetic."

Rukia looked like she was about to shoot fire from her eyes. But the teen didn't seem to notice…or he just didn't care.

He brushed his fingernails casually against the front of his shirt, looking bored. "Well, just be sure not to slow it down for the rest of us. After all, we are here to train _seriously_." With that, he left to join one of the groups.

Rukia glared at his back until he was out of sight. "Who the hell does he think he is?"

"That's Tatsumi. He's been strutting around this place since the first day of training. He just thinks he's greater than the rest of us because his father was a high member in the Guard once." Renji said.

Rukia scoffed. She had been having a good morning until he showed up and ruined it. A strong hand gripped her shoulder.

"Don't worry about him." Renji said, slightly chuckling. "He's just threatened by you."

"Yeah." Rukia replied, her gaze meeting with those glowering at her. "Just like most of the men here."

They moved forward in the line, Renji in tow. Many of the men who were throwing at the targets couldn't even get close. Only a select few were capable of even hitting the wooden board. Tatsumi was one of the lucky ones.

Rukia was next. She took a deep breath and held the weapon in her right hand. She could hear the murmurs and jeers of the men nearby, taunting her. Ignoring them, Rukia pulled back her right arm against her chest, her left foot back, her body slightly twisted midway. Her eyes not leaving the target, she shot out her arm and released the weapon. It made a clear swish in the air, and hit just two inches above where the target was marked.

The men who were jeering her went completely silent, their mouths hanging agape. Rukia lifted her head and smiled in triumphant at them.

"Nice one!" Renji commented from behind.

Rukia didn't say anything, but grinned. Words failed to say what she was feeling in that moment, so she let her smile take over.

Renji's turn was next. He, like most of the men taking the shots, didn't connect with the target…at all. His landed just before the target in the dirt.

Rukia tried to cheer him up, but to no avail. So instead, she spent the next three hours continue practicing Shurikenjutsu, while Renji made very little progress.

Despite her friend being temporarily despondent, Rukia was feeling more happy than she had in years; she finally felt like she belonged.

After Shurikenjutsu training was bow and arrow shooting with the prince's advisor, Ishida Uryu. Unlike his usual advisor uniform, he was in warrior apparel; but even then he looked rather regal for show.

He wore a plain white buttoned coat that reached his waistline. A thin silver chain wrapped around his middle and back again, hanging at the left side of his hip belt. It was accompanied by a pouch that held four unique silver arrows. He stood rigidly, looking like a white vengeful seraph.

When he saw Rukia, he gave her an acknowledging nod.

Their lesson for the day was shooting two arrows with a bow at a time. It sounded easier than done. Rukia was good at shooting one arrow straight, but when it came to two, she knew she needed a lot more practice. A _lot _more.

Following bow and arrow training came hand-to-hand combat with Sergeant Hisagi. He appeared to be an easygoing person with a kind personality. When he saw Rukia, he didn't hesitate to congratulate her on the entrance to the Guard. He was most pleased with her fighting skills and continued encouraging her throughout training, despite Rukia getting dirty looks from her fellow training peers.

It was late in the afternoon when training with the Second Lieutenant Ikkaku began. Despite being bald and daunting, Ikkaku loved dance, and was a great fan of the opera. He was actually considerate enough to do an introduction dance specially for Rukia since she wasn't there on the first day to see it.

Everyone, including Rukia, sweat dropped after seeing Ikkaku's rather enthusiastic performance of 'dancing on the toes'. But no one was brave enough to state their real thoughts about his love of dancing. They knew the consequence if they did.

The Second Lieutenant was just as much an expert with the bow staff as he was with dancing. He dared anyone and everyone to come up and challenge him. He even opted to fight using the staff with only one hand. But even then his opponents lost…_badly_.

After keen training with Ikkaku and his bow staff, Rukia was starting to think training was not as easy as she thought it would be. She was already feeling worn out and sore in many places and it was only her first day in. She couldn't imagine what else was in store for her.

But at least she was grateful that her instructors were benevolent. They were encouraging and optimistic. They didn't treat her like the rest of the men in the training grounds did. _Those _men gave Rukia a hard time purposely.

During the bow and arrow training with Ishida, a man with a toothy grin purposely shot an arrow at Rukia, barely missing her foot. He claimed it was an accident, but the smug look on his face was too obvious. In hand to hand combat, Tatsumi wittingly tripped Rukia, saying she was clumsy. Then in bow staff training, another man deliberately hit a staff on top of Rukia's head, claiming she was 'too short to see'. The rest of the men laughed on raucously.

It was a real pain to Rukia being treated like this. She was used to dealing with annoyances and threats head on, instead of having to keep her temper in check and wait. It was driving her mad.

But she wasn't going to give up; no matter how much these men teased her; no matter how much they abused her; no matter how difficult things got. Rukia vowed to keep her strength up until the end. Besides, she had made it this far; she wasn't going to give up so easily.

It was nearing sundown when the last exercise of the day came with Lieutenant Hitsugaya: sword training.

Rukia stood with Renji in the front of the row again, watching as the Lieutenant made his way toward them. Rukia observed him closely. He was about her height, maybe an inch or two taller; he had snow white hair and divine aqua-blue eyes. His right hand remained on the hilt of his sword as he walked by. Even though he appeared to be rather young, he stood tall and commanding, like an executioner about to kill.

When he saw Rukia, she thought he would smile or make some kind of acknowledging gesture like her other instructors, but instead, the Lieutenant narrowed his eyes and looked away.

"A sword is not just a weapon. It is an extension of yourself." Hitsugaya said in a firm voice. "In order to become a worthy swordsman, you must become one with your sword."

Rukia watched as the Lieutenant made his way in the opposite direction, his voice still loud and clear. However, a sneering voice from behind caught her attention.

"- still can't believe that's our Lieutenant." A familiar voice spoke. Rukia immediately recognized its owner as Tatsumi.

"I mean, the majority of us here are taller than him. Probably the rest of the village is taller than that midget."

Rukia gritted her teeth and willed herself to ignore his words.

Tatsumi continued. "Isn't it amusing how midgets always seem to want to get on top? Their brains are probably as small as their height."

Rukia fisted her hands so tightly that she could feel her nails biting into her palm.

"- Probably the _shortest _man I've ever seen."

Without clearing thinking, Rukia turned towards Tatsumi and blurted out, "Shut up! He's not _that _short!"

Most of the men standing nearby turned to look at her. Tatsumi looked like he was about to retort, but he suddenly shut his mouth. Rukia felt Renji jabbing her with his finger in her arm.

"Rukia." He hissed warningly.

"What?" She shot back. It was then she saw Lieutenant Hitsugaya standing before her, with his brows drawn over his eyes.

"Oh. I-I -" She started, but he cut her off.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked curtly.

At a loss for words, Rukia merely shook her head.

"Because it seems to me that what you were talking about was much more important than what I had to say."

Rukia swallowed uneasily. "I apologize, but I wasn't the one who -"

Rather than hearing her out, Hitsugaya turned on his heels. He pulled out one of the spare swords in the dirt and pointed it towards her. "It looks like we have our first volunteer. Come forth."

Rukia hesitantly looked around for a spilt second. Renji was so stiff it looked like he forgot how to breathe. The rest of the men seemed to mirror him. The only one who looked different was Tatsumi, who had a big smirk on his face.

Rukia took a moment to narrow her eyes at him and then went forward. Without saying a word, Hitsugaya tossed the sword toward Rukia. She caught it from the hilt with ease. Before she could react, the Lieutenant pulled out his own magnificent sword in a quick motion and charged towards her.

Rukia barely had time to block the attack with her own weapon. Hitsugaya pushed against her, sending her stumbling two steps back. This time, she was ready.

He came again, wielding the sword left and right; using the same pattern continuously. After the third jab to Rukia's left, Hitsugaya swung his sword in an arc over her head. Rukia managed to dodge the attack, dashing to the side. She lifted her sword high into the air, ready to attack him from behind. But before she could even bring her sword down, the Lieutenant's foot collided with her chest, sending her three feet away, landing on her back.

Before Rukia could even lift her head or register what happened, Hitsugaya had his sword aimed at her throat. His aqua-blue eyes glowed menacingly.

"Let this be a lesson to the rest of you." He said, his eyes not leaving Rukia. "Being in the Royal Guard is an honor. If you are not here to take it seriously, then do _not _waste my time."

He sheathed his sword and turned to the rest of the crowd. "You are all dismissed for today." Everyone bowed in unison and left hurriedly. He looked back at Rukia, who was standing upright with much difficulty. "As for you, you'll be polishing all of the swords until the night is over." When he saw Renji step forward, he added, "With no assistance from _anyone_. Perhaps you will learn next time when to keep quiet." With that, he left.

* * *

><p>"Finally done." Rukia finished polishing the last sword half past midnight. Although it was late in the night and she was up cleaning numerous swords, she didn't feel one bit sleepy.<p>

What happened earlier with Lieutenant Hitsugaya continued bothering her; the way he looked at her and treated her ran through her mind. It almost looked as if she had done something to the lieutenant to produce his moody attitude toward her. But she had barely met the guy.

And then she remembered the way he fought against her. She recalled her battle with the Prince and compared it to today's fight. One difference was that she lost almost immediately. Against the Prince, Rukia had managed to make a rip in the Prince's shirt…twice. She couldn't even get close against Hitsugaya. He didn't give her a chance to. She had to defend herself from his constant blows.

And then there was the final strike she earned to her chest. She could still feel the sting from his boot. When she was alone, she even checked to see if there was a bruise or not. There wasn't….yet.

The lieutenant's words still echoed in her mind: _"Being in the Royal Guard is an honor. If you are not here to take it seriously, then do not waste my time."_

Rukia unconsciously gripped the hilt of one of the swords she polished. Her hand continued tightening when she remembered the arrogant look on Tatsumi's face when she got in trouble; she remembered how she was humiliated by losing to the Lieutenant so badly.

Tatsumi's words and Hitsugaya's words circled each other in her mind, replaying the same message over again: _We are here to train seriously._

"I am here seriously!" Rukia said aloud. Her voice almost seemed like an echo sounding in the quiet dark night. Sighing, she took the last sword and made to put it away with the rest when her eyes fell on the practice wooden dummy a few feet away.

_I am serious about training! Very serious! _With that thought fueling her, Rukia gripped the hilt of the sword in both hands and charged toward the dummy.

* * *

><p>Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck as he made his way down the marble corridor. He had just come from an evening with the concubines and he was already feeling like he fought a battle against a hundred men.<p>

_That Nel is trouble. _Ichigo thought, recalling the way she practically clung to him before he even entered the door, and stayed like that until he had to pry her off him.

It had gotten pretty late since the stars and moon were out, so most of the kingdom was sound asleep. It was the perfect opportunity for some alone time. Ichigo decided to make one small detour through the open grounds. Being in the open always gave him solace since he was trapped indoor most of the time.

Making his way through the grassy training grounds, he was surprised to see someone practicing with the sword dummy. A shadow in the dark could be seen, moving around so gracefully with the sword it almost looked like a dance.

Taking a few steps forward, Ichigo's eyes remained transfixed as the petite person continued the unique moves against the immobile mannequin.

It was only when the person spoke up in a clear voice that Ichigo recognized it's owner.

"I am serious!" Rukia said aloud, not caring anymore if someone heard her or not. Little did she know that someone was listening and watching her.

She twirled around and swung her sword against the wooden dummy, sweat dripping down her forehead and neck. When her sword collided with the mannequin, Rukia suddenly felt her head spin.

Unable to balance herself, she stumbled backwards and waited for an impact with the hard ground. But….it never came.

Instead, Rukia felt two strong hands rest on her shoulders. "You shouldn't train so hard." A benign male voice said, his breath hot on her ear.

On impulse, Rukia spun around and swung her sword at the stranger. She was stunned when he caught the blade in his hands without a scratch.

"Hey, hey. I'm not an enemy." The stranger came forward into the light and Rukia was half-relieved and half-astonished when she saw the familiar orange-haired teen.

"Pr-Prince Ichigo. I-I apologize."

"No need." He said, slightly chuckling. "It's good to be alert." He gestured to the grounds. "What are you doing here so late?"

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same question, Prince."

Ichigo smirked. He suddenly felt his earlier sullen mood lifted. Strangely enough, he was feeling rather vibrant. He wondered if Rukia had that effect on people.

"I assume it's fair to say that we both couldn't find sleep." He walked over to the nearest bench and patted the seat next to him. Rukia followed his welcoming motion and sat down.

An awkward, but somewhat comforting, silence ensued between them. Ichigo took the time to examine Rukia closely.

She was hunched over with her elbows resting on her knees. Her raven shoulder-length hair fell neatly around her shoulders, almost curtaining her face from him. The single strand hung across her face so perfectly, like it was meant to be there. Her shoulders and chest were slightly shaking as she tried to catch her breath. And her cheeks, he noticed, were red from the sword training he saw her doing.

Ichigo couldn't help but to wonder, why was she training so hard in the first place? Had something happened today? Were the other men too hard on her? He had asked the training instructors to keep a special eye on Rukia, making sure no one bothered her.

"Prince, may I ask you something?" Rukia asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"You may." Ichigo replied, waiting expectantly.

"During our battle, did you…" She pushed her hair back behind her ear. "You didn't hold back, did you?"

Ichigo was taken aback by her question. "Why would you think that?'

"Well, today…" Rukia hesitated for a spilt second, "I was chosen by Lieutenant Hitsugaya as a volunteer…and well, I lost. Terribly."

Ichigo inhaled sharply. "Oh." He said. He released his breath and let his shoulders sag. "So you're assuming I didn't go all out on you?"

Rukia merely looked away, as if she was embarrassed by asking.

"Well, I've known Hitsugaya for a few years now." Ichigo continued. "He's a capable leader…and very strong. I know from experience." He stooped down low and pulled out a grass blade. He absent-mindedly twirled it with his finger and thumb.

"Have you ever lost to him?"

Ichigo let out a throaty chuckle. "No. But I don't doubt his skills either. He could beat half of Hueco Mundo on his own if he had the chance."

Rukia went quiet for a second, letting the information sink in.

"But just because you lost to Hitsugaya doesn't mean that I did not fight you fairly. I said it before Rukia and I mean it, you are a very capable sentry. I did not allow you to enter the Guard without approving your skills." He smiled at her. "Who knows? _You_ could even be a lieutenant one day."

Rukia stared at the Prince for a long moment. Time seemed to stretch past as she searched his deep brown eyes. She could see true sincerity in his gaze, and for some reason, she felt a warmth growing in her chest.

The Prince stood up abruptly, stretching his arms into the air. "So that's why you were training at this hour? To become stronger?"

"I guess you could say that." She nodded with her head towards the wooden dummy. "Unfortunately my sparring partner is not a very good competitor."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, an idea forming in his mind. "Then how about I train you?"

Rukia looked incredulous. "You? Train _me_?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, why not? You obviously want to train harder so I could help you do it." His eyes traveled over to the castle walls. "Besides, I could use the distraction."

Rukia stood up now. "Is it okay this way? I mean, won't your advisor or anyone else mind? You _are _the Prince so I assume there are other important matters you have attend to."

Ichigo shook his head. "It's the important matters that I want to get a break from." He met her eyes straight on. "_You _don't mind, do you?" She shook her head.

"Well, then I guess it's settled." He held out his hand. Rukia stared at it for a spilt second before grasping it. Her dainty hand fit almost perfectly in his.

Ichigo gave a slight squeeze to her hand. "From now on, _I'll _train you."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ichigo training Rukia...not a bad idea, right? :) Please review. Your thoughts and criticism are very much appreciated._


	4. Under the Night Sky

_Chapter 4: Under the Night Sky_

Rukia's gaze lingered on the plate of food in front of her. Despite the tiresome training she endured that day, Rukia wasn't as hungry as she thought she would be. She felt her stomach doing so many back flips, it was impossible for her to even swallow a bite.

Tonight was her first training session with the Prince. She wasn't sure what to expect, and her mixed feelings weren't making it any better. She felt excited as she did nervous; happy and confused, surprised and energized.

The previous night's meeting returned to her thoughts.

"_Well, then I guess it's settled." The Prince said, holding out his hand. Rukia hesitated for a moment before taking it. Strange enough, she was comforted by the feel of his calloused hand on hers. He gave her hand a squeeze, as if to reassure her. "From now on, I'll train you."_

_Rukia glanced from their joined hands to the Prince's intense brown eyes. _

_She gave him a lop-sided smile. "I wonder how the soldiers will react when they see the Prince in the training grounds, training a girl."_

_Ichigo, however, looked serious. "They won't know. If I am to train you, then this must remain a secret between you and me. No one can know; not the instructors, not the other men. No one." He looked off to the distance. "If someone were to find out, it could cause trouble for the both of us."_

"_Then, how are we to train in secret?"_

_Ichigo casually released her hand and brushed back his bright hair. "You will continue training with your peers everyday. Come suppertime, you can meet with me for an hour of practice."_

_Rukia looked skeptical. "But won't we get caught if we train out in the open?"_

_Ichigo had a secretive smile on his face. "I have a place where we can train with no worries at all. Follow me." He turned heel and headed toward the South gate. _

_The Prince made a left toward the thick marble wall that stretched nearly ten feet in the air, separating the lush green forest on the other side. Coming to an abrupt halt at one of the wall hedges, Ichigo waited for Rukia to catch up._

_He glanced both ways, making sure no one was coming (although the area was so dark and deserted no one would come there anyway). Ichigo shoved aside the thick branches and vines out of the way, revealing a marble door with a wooden handle. He pushed against it, successfully opening it to a world of complete darkness. _

_Rukia looked questioningly at the Prince, but he only seemed satisfied with himself. "Stay close." He said and entered. After shutting the door, he led them in dimness for a few yards. _

"_Where-" Rukia started to say, but was cut short when she saw the glowing light of lanterns ahead. Taking another step forward, she could clearly see her surroundings now. _

_Rukia let out an involuntary gasp. The forest was grand; stretching for miles with the help of the glowing lanterns lighting the way. It was impossible to tell where the forest ended, or if it even did end. The thick trees were closely clustered together, their trunks triple her size; they reached so high that most of them disappeared in the night sky._

"_Wow." She breathed._

"_Impressive, isn't it?" Ichigo asked from behind her._

_Rukia looked at him from over her shoulder. She had almost forgotten he was there. "Yes, it is. But how are we to train? These trees hardly leave enough space."_

_Ichigo smirked at her. "We haven't even gotten to the best part yet." He took the lead in front of her. He continued walking into the darkness, zigzagging past the trees, as if knowing by heart where to go. _

"_Here we are." He said, coming to a halt on a short slope. Rukia examined the new area. It was more open than the rest; the trees were much thinner and more widespread. There was more grass, and plenty of space to spar._

"_Better?" The Prince asked._

"_Much." She replied. "When shall we begin then?"_

_He stared up at the moon. "The best time would be when everyone else retries to bed. That way, we can both meet without arousing suspicion. What do you think?"_

"_That sounds good to me." Rukia replied._

"_So, we'll start our first real training tomorrow night."_

And now as it was getting close to her training session, Rukia felt like it was coming too fast and taking too long at the same time.

"What's wrong, Rukia?" Renji asked, his eyes soft with concern. "You haven't touched your food."

Rukia glanced from him to the still-full plate in front of her. The food _was _delicious: a chicken leg with mashed potatoes, green peas and a biscuit. She had never had this kind of food since….well, ever. Growing up in poverty, she couldn't afford a decent meal, let alone three meals a day. This was the most food she had ever laid her eyes on. But still…

"Oh, it's nothing." She replied, half-truthfully. When Renji didn't looked convinced, Rukia lifted a spoonful of mashed potatoes into her mouth and smiled.

Renji released a sigh and looked away. "Look Rukia, you know if anything's bothering you, you can talk to me; anytime."

"Really, Renji. I'm fine." Was her reply, but in reality, she was thankful for her friend's gracious words. He had always stuck with her and managed to keep an eye out for her.

_I'm a horrible friend. _Rukia thought to herself. She should have been honest with Renji; after all, he was always honest with her. But she couldn't…not after the Prince had made it clear that no one could know.

Glancing sideways at her redhead friend, who was busily chatting with a sentinel across the table, Rukia tried not to think about how she awful it was lying to him.

* * *

><p>Rukia walked among the group of large men, trying to find the perfect opportunity to slip through the crowd, but it was proving to be difficult. Second Lieutenant Ikkau was leading them to their quarters, while Sergeant Hisagi was bringing up the rear. Luckily for her, he was chatting with one of the soldiers, not paying much attention to the rest of them.<p>

They rounded a corner of the barracks. Rukia hung behind the crowd, casually bending down on the ground, as if to retrieve something she dropped. When most of the men passed, she slipped sideways in the building's shadows. She waited there for a moment, hoping no one saw her. When it seemed the coast was clear, she moved further down.

She released a sigh of relief. But she had a ways to go back to the marble door that led to the secret meeting place. She headed south, turning the corner.

"Oof!" She bumped straight into someone. "S-sorry." She said, but immediately regret it when she saw the idiotic grin on the blonde's face. "Tatsumi." She growled.

"What are _you _doing here?" He asked, half-amused. "Quarters are back that way, darlin'." He folded his arms across his chest. "Unless of course, you're lost. In which case, I'm not surprised."

Rukia narrowed her eyes at him. "You're one to talk, Tatsumi. You shouldn't be wandering off on your own. But then again, who would want to accompany a bastard like you?" She turned back the way she came, hoping to ward him off long enough to escape.

But Tatsumi caught her arm. He pushed her against the barrack's wall, pressing himself close against her. His breath smelled badly of alcohol.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" He asked, licking his lips.

Rukia gritted her teeth and glared at him. "Let go of me. Now." She said.

"You're a real pain, you know that?" He inched forward. "But you're still a girl. And there's only one thing girls are good for." Before he could get any closer, Rukia lifted her knee as hard as she could, hitting him successfully between the legs.

He groaned and backed away. But Rukia wasn't done. She fisted him straight in his pretty-boy face, giving him a nosebleed. "And you're good for nothing." She said, spitting on the ground before him.

"What's going on here?" Sergeant Hisagi stepped towards them, examining the scene. He looked from Rukia to Tatsumi on the floor. The Sergeant almost looked like he was suppressing a smile.

"Tatsumi, get up and head back to quarters!" He said.

The blonde stood up, wobbling on his feet. He stumbled the way the Sergeant pointed, mumbling under his breath.

When he was gone, Hisagi let out a full smile. "Well, Rukia, you _certainly _can handle yourself." He lowered his voice. "But don't let anyone else see you get into a fight like this outside of training or you'll be punished." He made his way back, but paused midway. "Aren't you coming?"

"I-I was…" Rukia worked an excuse. "…just going to, uh…"

But the Sergeant waved his hands. "No, I get it. A lady's _personal _matter is her own concern. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, he was off, leaving Rukia in the shadows.

* * *

><p>Rukia's footsteps were the only sound in the forest under the dark sky. She had managed to escape when they were dismissed for bedtime, quietly sneaking out from the crowd.<p>

She had found the marble door that led to the forest easily; and now, she made her way through the thick trees, to the training ground, where she was sure that the Prince would be waiting for her.

The sound of a snapped tree branch reached her ears. She turned to the source of the noise and was welcomed by a sword aimed at her neck.

Rukia's eyes drifted to the familiar black sword's owner. "Prince Ichigo!"

"Remember, always beware." He said. "Enemies could be lurking any where and could strike at any moment." He sheathed his sword away and made his way to the center of their training ground. Rukia followed.

"I apologize for being late. It was rather tricky sneaking out without getting caught." She didn't mention the part where she got into a small fight and almost got in trouble. "Did you wait long, Prince?"

"No, I just arrived moments before you did. And do not refer to me as 'Prince'." He turned to her. "Since I am here to train you only as an equal, you may only call me by my name. Not my title."

"Very well, Ichigo." Rukia said, feeling the strange, but nice, feel of his name. She had said it many times before, but that was with his title. Saying it so casually made it sound different; it was like tasting a new food. "So what shall we be practicing in our first session?"

"Well, I've seen that you are quite skillful with a sword. I'm assuming you've had training in the past." He pulled out his black sword, gesturing for her to do the same.

"Yes. My friend Renji has trained me for some time."

"Ah, so that's his name." Ichigo recalling the redhead that had accompanied Rukia.

"In that case, we will skip basic training and move onto something more advanced." He squared his shoulders back and took a stance. "We'll first work on defense, so let's -" He was cut off by the sound of a loud rumbling.

He looked to Rukia, who was slightly blushing, one hand on her stomach. He raised an eyebrow. "Hey, you're not hungry, are you?"

Rukia's face flushed more red. "N-no." She replied, but her growling stomach proved otherwise.

Ichigo chuckled, earning him a glare from her. "It's not nice to laugh at someone." She said.

That comment only made Ichigo burst out laughing even more. "Sorry. It's just that you're not a very good liar." He made his way over to one of the bushes near by the trees. He pulled off some purple berries and handed them to her. "Here. They aren't much, but they will nosh your hunger at least until we're done."

Rukia took them from him, eating them one at a time, despite wanting to swallow them altogether. She didn't want to give the Prince another reason to laugh at her.

* * *

><p>Ichigo wasn't surprised to admit that Rukia was different than most girls. He knew that she was unique from the moment she walked into his study, requesting that women be allowed in the Guard.<p>

She never ceased to amaze him from that moment on. She had managed to give worthy attacks in their battle, even though she had lost in the end. She was not intimidated and certainly was not afraid of taking a challenge.

And now, as they sat together underneath the dark sky with the full moon hanging over their heads, he couldn't help, but to look over at Rukia.

She sat with her back against one of the tree trunks and her legs spread out before her. Her face was tilted back as she gazed into the sky, her violet eyes lost in thought. Her dark hair moved around her face in the gentle breeze. She pushed her hair behind her ear, before catching his gaze.

"What?" She asked, her eyes wide and curious.

"Nothing." Ichigo replied, looking away quickly.

"Well, then." Rukia rose to her feet, dusting her clothes with her hands. "I feel refreshed now after eating those berries." She held out her hand for him. "Shall we continue practicing?"

Ichigo took her hand and stood up. "I'm ready if you are."

* * *

><p>Rukia stood with her feet shoulders' width apart, slightly hunched over, with her sword grasped in both hands in front of her. Her breaths were coming out heavily and sweat fell down from her brow. She was exhausted.<p>

"Had enough?" Ichigo asked, breathing just as heavily, but not looking one bit tired.

"I'm not done yet." Rukia said, coming at him with full force despite her protesting muscles. Her sword collided against his, and she tried a knee to his stomach, but the attack made her weaken the grip on her sword, causing her to stumble back a few steps.

"Word of advice. When attacking full-on, you shouldn't waste effort by using any body part elsewhere." Ichigo smirked. "That will only result in failure."

Rukia felt her cheeks burn. Her eyes drifted to his right hand, where he held the sword languorously at his side. She recalled their first battle when the Prince had slid his sword against hers so easily, causing her to lose the grip on the hilt.

Her eyes glinted mischievously. _It's time the Prince had a taste of his own medicine. _She thought.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but I can guarantee you that it won't work." Ichigo said, watching her with interest.

"We'll see." Rukia replied. She took a step forward, waiting for the Prince to lift his sword in position. At the right moment, she turned her sword's blade flat and slid it against the Prince's black sword. The tip of her sword was just an inch away from his hand, when suddenly, the Prince shifted his arm outward.

With no more support, Rukia tumbled forward, her sword passing in between the empty space of the Prince's arm and his chest, completely missing him. Instead, she collided straight into his chest, sending them both lurching two steps backwards.

They were in a half-hug, half-crash position. Rukia's face was pressed against his well-defined chest. She was so close, she could hear the beating of his heart. She swallowed hard. She felt the Prince's strong, but gentle hands on her shoulders. He held her at arm's length.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Rukia met his soft gaze and was at a loss for words. All she could do was nod. She started to back away, but he caught her by the wrist, holding her in place.

"You're hurt." He said.

Rukia looked at her wrist and sure enough, there was a scratch there. She must have gotten it by the Prince's sword when she tried to slid her sword with his.

"It's nothing serious." She commented. It was as long as her finger and luckily, it wasn't deep, but there was a small drop of blood slowly seeping out. She made to pull her hand away, but the Prince's grip only tightened. His hand felt strangely ice cold.

"I-Ichigo?" She asked, watching him. He slowly lifted her wrist to his face, his uneven breathing tickling her hand. "Ichigo?" She asked again, but her voice came out a whisper. His face was only centimeters away from the injury when Rukia's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Ichigo!"

He blinked. Once. Twice. He looked almost startled, like he had awoken from a spell.

"R-Rukia." His voice was hoarse. He released his grip on her wrist and retreated a step back. "You- you're right. It, uh, doesn't look serious."

Rukia watched him with concerned eyes. "Ichigo, are you okay?"

He turned his back to her, brushing his hand through his hair. "I'm fine." He replied, half-heartedly. He cleared his throat. "I think that's enough training for one night." He slid his sword back into the scabbard at his hip and made his way past her, back towards the marble door without another word.

Rukia watched him go, her hand instinctively touching the unusually cold place on her wrist where the Prince had held her.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This chapter gave me so much trouble! I had writer's block for three weeks on this one blasted chapter. It was horrible, but I'm glad I finally got it the way I liked and posted it. I hope you all like it as well! :)  
><em>

_Oh and as a sidenote, I just have to mention in case it wasn't clear, Hisagi thought Rukia had to go to the bathroom, so that's why he let her go. Just had to bring it up. _

_Thanks!_


	5. Nighttime Rendezvous

_Chapter 5: Nighttime Rendezvous_

"I don't understand how it could've happened." Ichigo paced the spacious room of the library back and forth. "You said it wouldn't happen again. So what went wrong?"

"Hm." Was the answer from a middle-aged man standing at the balcony overlooking the lush green garden. He was covered in entirely black; from his black silk shirt to his black overcoat and trousers and black boots. He even wore a black eye patch.

The man turned to the Prince. "And you are sure you had the talisman on the entire time?"

Ichigo scowled. "For millionth time, Zangetsu, _yes_! I haven't even taken the bloody thing off since you've given it to me."

"This is peculiar." Zangetsu made his way to Ichigo, holding out his hand. "Let me see it."

Ichigo reached around his neck and pulled a thin silver chain over his head, a finger-sized crystal dangling from the center of it. Inside it was a mixture of grey, black and midnight blue, swirling around each other like a live storm brewing.

Zangetsu held it up to his good eye, examining it closely. "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it." He turned to the Prince. "With this girl, did you-"

"Rukia." Ichigo said automatically. "Her name is Rukia."

Zangetsu's eyebrows inclined slightly. "_Rukia_. Did you feel as if you wanted to slay Rukia?"

"No. It was worse." Ichigo said, meeting the older man's gaze. "I felt as if I wanted to…_taste _her."

Zangetsu released an inaudible sigh and gazed out the window.

"What does it all mean?" Ichigo asked, watching him. "I've never felt like this before, so why now?"

"I do not know." Zangetsu answered truthfully.

"That _thing_…" Ichigo said the word bitterly, "…was supposed to have been gone by now."

"You know as well as I do that _he _cannot disappear." Zangetsu corrected. "He is apart of you. Nevertheless, he has been detained because of this." He gestured to the crystal. "However, I will take this with me and make a few adjustments in case." He looked to Ichigo, his dark eyes staid. "I will return it to you come evening. In the meantime, have patience."

"Easy for you to say." Ichigo grumbled back.

* * *

><p><em>One week later…<em>

* * *

><p>Rukia pulled back the bowstring, her hand steadily holding the three arrows in place. Her violet eyes concentrated on the target 50 yards away.<p>

With a calm breath, she released the arrows. They zipped through the air, colliding with the painted tree. Two of the three arrows hit the actual mark, while the third arrow was only an inch off.

"Outstanding shot."

Rukia glanced over her shoulder to see Ishida standing behind her, a smile on his pale face.

"Thank you, Ishida-kun."

"At least there's someone here with exceptional focus." He pushed the glasses up his nose. "Perhaps it would do us some good to allow girls in the training camps."

That remark made Rukia smile. More girls would benefit the Guard. Then people would see that girls, too, are capable of manly duties.

After a week's training in both the Guard, Rukia felt a gleaming strength building inside of her; a feeling that was comforting and reassuring.

She had surpassed most of the men in the training grounds and earned constant praise from her instructors; excluding Lieutenant Hitsugaya. He still treated her the same, but Rukia was at least grateful that he didn't choose her for embarrassing matches again.

Even though she showed great progress in her sword fighting, Hitsugaya merely grunted and glared, which Rukia figured was better than anything; usually, he spent most of the time trying to find her faults. But he never did…

Rukia had the Prince to thank for that. Her private training session with Ichigo had made a tremendous impact in her sword fighting; she was able to advance in skills better and faster than with Lieutenant Hitsugaya.

But there was a time when she thought that the Prince had changed his mind about their private sessions.

It was the second day of their private training; the day after Rukia had a small scratch on her wrist and the Prince had reacted strangely to it.

_Rukia held her sword defensively in front of herself, waiting for the Prince to come at her. He took a step forward and slashed with his black blade to her left, which she blocked. He tried to the right and she easily deflected it. She made to attack him, but stopped mid-way and frowned._

"_What? What is it?" Ichigo asked._

"_I should ask you that." Rukia responded, lowering her sword. "Why aren't you attacking me seriously?"_

_Ichigo scowled. "What are you talking about? I just attacked you."_

"_Yes, you did, but it wasn't your entire strength."_

"_Of course it was." Ichigo scoffed._

_Rukia shook her head. "No, it wasn't." _

_Ichigo crossed his arms defensively. "And how you can tell?"_

"_From our first session." Rukia said. "Last night when we fought, you attacked me with such energy that I barely could stand on my two feet and tonight, you look as if you're holding back."_

"_I'm not."_

"_Yes, you are."_

"_I'm not!" Ichigo retorted, exasperated._

_Rukia rolled her eyes. "Are you going to tell continue denying it or are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"_

"_It's nothing!" He shot back. "Will you quit asking me?"_

_Rukia refused to back down. "Not until you tell me the truth."_

_Ichigo brushed back his hair, grumbling under his breath. "I shouldn't have even come. I'm leaving." He turned to go away._

_Rukia stared at his retreating back, anger and apprehension pulsing through her veins. Why was he being this way? Was it something she did? The incident of the previous night flashed through her mind. Was he worried that he might hurt her? She may be a girl, but she wasn't a fragile flower._

_She finally let her irritation get the best of her. "Fine. Leave strawberry." She said. _

_Ichigo stopped mid-way and looked over his shoulder at her. "What did you call me?"_

_Rukia smirked. "Strawberry. That's what your name means, right?"_

"_No, it actually means…" He shook his head. "Never mind. I don't need to explain it. I'm leaving."_

_Rukia let a small chuckle. "Afraid of losing against a girl, strawberry?"_

_Ichigo turned fully to her, his eyebrows risen roguishly. "No. It's the midget I'm worried about facing." _

_A nerve pulsed on the side of Rukia's head. "Who do you think you're calling a midget?"_

_Ichigo rolled his eyes, before fixing his gaze on her again. He looked as if he was suppressing a smile. "You, midget."_

_Rukia crossed her arms. "Well at least I'm not a spineless strawberry!"_

_Ichigo stepped forward. "Half-size!" He said._

"_Carrot-top!" Rukia retorted, stepping forward herself._

"_Brat!" Another step._

"_Idiot!" _

"_Witch!"_

"_Demon!" _

_By now Ichigo and Rukia were so close face to face that their noses were almost touching. They were both breathing heavily, faces flushed, glaring at each other intensely. _

"_Forget it!" Ichigo said, backing away. He headed back toward the thick trees, finding his way to the marble wall. "I'm not doing this anymore."_

_Rukia, as fast as a fox, rushed to the side and through the trees, blocking his path. She held out her sword in front of her. "Sorry Ichigo, but the only way you're going to leave is if you fight me."_

It had taken most of her time and effort, but in the end, Rukia succeeded in getting Ichigo out of his sullen mood and back to his regular self again. And she was glad he was back to normal because their nightly sessions were the one thing she continued to look forward to every day.

* * *

><p>Dark clouds filled the night sky, thunder rumbling in the distance; a few raindrops were already starting to fall gradually. Ichigo made his way in the darkness to the forest, where he was to meet Rukia for their training appointment.<p>

It had been a week now since Ichigo had been secretly training Rukia in sword fighting. And even though Ichigo couldn't deny that he had enjoyed her company and the distraction from the palace, there was a time when he felt he had to end their sessions indefinitely.

After seeing Rukia's blood and acting strangely to it on their first training session, Ichigo was afraid to fight her in case she got hurt again and he did the unthinkable.

Even though Zangetsu had reassured him that the talisman would protect him and he wouldn't feel that way again, Ichigo was unsure of himself. He couldn't bring himself to train Rukia properly. And she, of course, had figured him out right away.

_Ichigo watched in surprise as Rukia stood her ground before him, her sword positioned tightly in both hands. "Sorry Ichigo, but the only way you're going to leave is if you fight me."_

_He frowned and tried to keep his voice steady. "Get out of the way Rukia."_

"_Nope." She responded and launched herself at him. She made a slash at his throat, which he barely avoided. _

"_What the hell?" Ichigo jumped back to dodge her flying sword. "Stop it, Rukia!"_

"_Defend yourself or die." Rukia replied, her violet eyes glinting dangerously._

_Ichigo didn't need to ask if she was kidding. He could already tell by the look on her face she wasn't. She was dead serious._

_He took a step back and bumped into one of the thick trees. Rukia took the opportunity to stab at his stomach. He managed to avoid any bloody damage, but Rukia had made a big tear in his shirt._

_She continued coming at him, her resolve clear: she wasn't going to stop until Ichigo defended himself._

_She rushed towards him once more, this time her aim higher. Her blade slashed against Ichigo's cheek, giving him a scratch just below his eye. _

_He touched his right cheekbone and felt blood drip down his chin. "Shit!" He cursed, watching Rukia come at him again. Her face looked devoid of all emotion; she was almost unrecognizable with her blank face like a solider ordered to kill. _

_Finding no other option, Ichigo pulled out his black sword in time to avoid a deadly blow from Rukia. But she didn't stop there. She aimed lower to his legs. He blocked the attack with his sword. Metal clashing against metal rung throughout the forest. _

_Ichigo pushed with his sword, but not too much so he didn't hurt Rukia. But that gave her an opening to jump back and slash at his chest. _

_He lifted his sword above his head when she brought down her sharp blade toward his head. And even though he was stronger than her, she had managed to bring him down on one knee. _

"_What are you afraid of?" She asked, her violet orbs burning into his._

_Ichigo gritted his teeth together, unable to answer. _

"_Don't do this." Rukia continued, her faces only inches from his now. "Do not treat me as a fragile flower. I am human, too. And humans are supposed to get hurt."_

_Ichigo tightened his grip on his sword, trying not to let his broken nerve overwhelm him. If only she knew his reason for not being able to raise a blade against her. He wanted to erase the memory of her blood and the smell of it. He hated himself for feeling that way and never wanted to feel the same way again. _

_Rukia pushed down on the sword harder, making Ichigo's blade cut into his hand. "Fight back, Ichigo." She said. "Never stop fighting back…" Her eyes furtively flickered to her wrist for a split second before back to him again. It was an unspoken message, but Ichigo understood. "…no matter what."_

_Rukia had understood his reason. Not completely, but she seemed to understand that he was disputing internally with himself. Her words were much more deeper than about physically fighting. She meant never stop fighting back __**psychologically**__. And her message couldn't be more clearer than that. _

_Keeping her gaze, Ichigo slowly pushed back with his sword, lifting Rukia's blade away from himself. He stood back on both legs, a new strength building up inside of him with just her words. _

_He gave her a lop-sided smirk. "You talk too much, midget."_

_Rukia returned his smile with one of her own. "Then how about we fight, strawberry?" _

And they did. They fought until their muscles were aching. They fought until sweat covered their brows and fell down their faces. They fought to their last breaths.

After that, Ichigo had never once thought about Rukia's blood or hurting her again. He continued meeting her for their secret sessions at night and quite frankly, he was glad he hadn't cancelled their nightly rendezvous. Or else, he would have never gained the sweet swell in his chest he had every time they were together.

* * *

><p>Rain poured down on Rukia, drenching her to the bone and blurring her eyesight. Even though it had been raining heavily for some time now, Rukia was past the shivering.<p>

Her body was radiating heat as she stood facing her opponent. The dirt ground had now turned muddy, making it difficult to have perfect balance.

"Don't tell me you're giving up already." The Prince's overconfident voice spoke.

"Don't count on it." Rukia responded, charging towards him. Their swords collided and clashed, back and forth, creating small sparks in between the thick raindrops.

After a week of training, their practice battles managed to last for 45 minutes before either of them had to call it quits. And tonight was hardly an exception because of the rain. On the contrary, it gave them a reason to fight in a challenging setting.

Rukia lifted her arms in the air, her soaking sleeves adding more weight to her effort.

Ichigo blocked her attack easily, shoving her back with his weight. Rukia's right foot slid in the mud and she almost fell back, but Ichigo grabbed a hold of her wrist in time.

He held onto her wrist for a spilt second before the memory of him wanting to taste her blood during their first session came rushing back to him. Just as quick, he released her and took an abrupt step back. Doing so made him slip and fall on his behind in the mud.

Rukia stifled a laugh.

Ichigo scowled at her. "Oi, that's not funny!"

That comment only made Rukia burst out laughing. She clutched her stomach and said between fits of laughter, "Yes…it…is!"

Ichigo smirked mischievously. "Oh, yeah?" He put his right leg out, tripping her. She fell down, splashing mud everywhere. Now it was Ichigo's turn to laugh.

Rukia glared at him.

"Now that's funny!" He said.

Rukia soon joined him in laughing, tossing handfuls of mud at him. She looked at her black robes and frowned. "Baka! Look what you did. I can't go back to camp like this."

"Why not?" Ichigo asked and then saw the look on her face. "Oh, right." He reached his feet and helped her up. Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Well, I do have one idea."

Rukia watched him with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

><p>"Here, wear this." Ichigo said, tossing a brand new black robe towards Rukia.<p>

She caught it and frowned. "Where did you get this from?"

"It's my sister Karin's robe. She wears it whenever she wants to go out hunting with me." He rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding her gaze. "I figured you're about her size, so…"

"Fool, I can't wear this!" Rukia protested.

"Nah, don't worry about it. She's got a closet full of those." He gestured to the room behind them. "Change in there, and make it quick."

"Whatever you say, my _Prince_." Rukia mockingly bowed, and entered the room. And what a room it was!

Rukia knew that royalty lived good, but she could never imagine how good. The room was triple as big as hers back home. There was a large canopy bed in the center of the room with a wardrobe nearby. A writing desk was in the corner next to a fireplace and a small couch. Adjacent to the fireplace was another room which Rukia figured had to be the bathing room. Across the room were two double doors that led to a high marble balcony.

Outside, the dark clouds had parted, exposing a bright crescent moon. It gave much needed light to the room as Rukia prepared to change.

She changed her pants first and then pulled the wet soaking robe off, tossing it aside. It landed with a great thump onto the ground, sounding like a brick falling onto a wooden floor.

"Oi, Rukia, what did you-" Ichigo said, opening the door. He stopped mid-way when he saw her. She stood with her exposed back to him, her face turned towards him. Her pristine back was arched, her wet locks dripping water down her shoulder blades. Her face was slightly flushed, but Ichigo couldn't get past how incredibly heavenly she looked.

The moonlight was shining in the room, but it looked like as if Rukia herself was glowing; even her violet eyes were shining more than usual. Like an angel from Heaven.

"Idiot, shut the door!" She said, quickly knocking him out of his trance.

Ichigo pulled the door closed and stood with his back pressed against it, his chest heaving with uneven breaths. His pounding heart made him feel like he had just ran a race. And his red hot face wasn't making him feel any better.

_What the hell? _He thought. He never had felt this feeling before, but then again, he had never seen a half-naked woman before either. For some reason, he didn't think seeing _any _girl half-naked would make him feel this way.

_Stop it! This is Rukia! The midget that has a bad temper! The one that calls you colorful names! _The image of her flashed in his mind. _The one that was half-naked while changing in your room…_

"Damn it!" Ichigo cursed.

The door swung open and out came Rukia with Karin's robes on and a frown on her face.

"Fool, don't you know how to knock before entering?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

Ichigo's face turned red and he couldn't meet her gaze. "W-well, it sounded like you dropped something. I-I was checking to make sure you didn't break anything or fall under something."

"Yeah, I did drop something. My _clothes_."

At the mention of her clothes, Ichigo turned his back completely to her, hoping she didn't see the creeping blush on his face. _No kidding. _He thought.

Rukia shot a quick kick to his shin.

"Sh-shit!" He said, grabbing the injured spot in hand. "What the hell was that for?" He asked, trying to keep his voice low.

Rukia tilted her head to one side. "That was for opening the door on me while I was changing. Besides, I was the one who was caught half-naked, so why are you the one blushing like a bride?" She made her way down the hall, with a grumbling Ichigo trailing behind her.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So how was it? I am planning to post the next chapter pretty soon. It will be the start of Rukia's first mission. Thanks for reading and please leave a review :)_


	6. Despair and Death

_A/N: In this chapter, Hitsugaya's attitude will be explained. Sorry Ichigo-lovers, he is not in this chapter. Nonetheless, enjoy! (And for those asking, Ichigo's NOT a vampire.)_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6 First for Everything<em>

Two days later, news of Captain Kenpachi's arrival spread like wildfire in the training camps.

He had come back from the East, bringing with him grim news. Gin's troops were advancing rapidly, gaining many small-town allies -through fear- along the way.

Captain Kenpachi had taken a large group of soldiers with him to cut-off Gin's army from getting any closer to the Karakura border. They fought a long, tiring battle that lasted nearly 4 days. But in the end, Gin's army achieved the upper hand.

Had it been up to Kenpachi, he would have stayed and continued fighting until there were no more enemies left standing, but it had been the Prince's decision to call them back. Too many men were getting killed. The Prince had a new plan, sending the Captain and a new group of men to a new destination.

It was only a day after his arrival that Captain Kenpachi made his presence known in the camps.

Many trembled in fear when they saw the tall, muscular and intimidating Captain. His dark thick hair was spiked, with little bells tied at the tips. Whenever he walked, they jingled…like a warning that he was close. A scar ran over his right eye and down his cheek, while his left eye had a patch. And he constantly wore a grin; like there was nothing that could excite him more than fighting.

He examined the soldiers and made remarks that were mostly insulting. Then his eyes fell on Rukia.

Rukia didn't cower like the rest of the men. Even though this guy was probably twice her height and weight, she still stood as tall as she could, jutting her chin out.

"So now we've got girlies joining the Guard, eh?" He asked, appraising Rukia with his eyes.

"My name's not girlie. It's Rukia." And as an afterthought, she added, "Captain."

Kenpachi raised an eyebrow and some of the men nearby looked like they were ready to pee in their pants.

The sudden silence was broken by the Captain's gruff laugh. "I like this one!" He said, giving Rukia a strong pat on the back. She stumbled a foot forward, but tried to keep straight and ignore the stabbing pain of his slap in her back.

"It's about time that Prince did something right! Welcome aboard, Rukia. Hope you enjoy the experience 'cause there's nothing else like it!" Kenpachi laughed some more and then continued, observing the other men along the way.

That same evening, Renji received news that Kenpachi chose him, along with some other men, to go on a mission with him for a month.

* * *

><p>"You are so lucky."<p>

Renji looked over at his raven-haired friend seated on the edge of his bunk, and frowned.

"I'm getting sent off to a mission in a remote area where the conditions are probably more deadlier than the enemy and you're saying I'm lucky? I fail to see how."

"I'm so envious that you get to finally do something instead of getting stuck here with the tedious training."

Renji grunted in response.

Rukia hopped off the bed and looked at her friend packing. He rolled up his clothes and tossed them lazily inside his luggage, not caring if they wrinkled.

Now it was Rukia's turn to frown. "Here, let me do it." She reached forward and started re-folding his clothes properly.

"I never was good at this stuff." Renji said, retrieving more personal items to pack.

"Yep, that's why you have me around." Rukia said, flashing him a smile.

Renji dropped a belt in the luggage and grinned like a bobcat. "Really? I always thought it was the other way."

A knock on the door interrupted them. Second Lieutenant Ikkaku poked his head through the door. "Hey, Abarai, just to let you know that it's almost time for you to depart. Captain Kenpachi and the other men are ready to go." He glanced at each of them in turn. "You should say your good-byes now." He shut the door and left them alone in a thick silence.

Renji finally cleared his throat. "So…" He brushed his hand through his red hair.

Rukia zipped up his bag and held it out to him. "Here, all done."

He took it and slung it over his shoulder. "Thanks. Well, I guess this is goodbye."

Rukia gave him a comical grin. "Hey, what's with that look?" She asked, poking him in the chest. "You're fighting for your city. Look proud, fool!" She folded her arms across her chest. "Besides when you come back, you'll be a hero. Ladies will be fighting to get your attention."

"I don't want their attention." Renji replied. The only lady's attention he ever wanted was the short dark-haired girl standing before him, but he didn't dare say that aloud. "I just…don't want to leave you by yourself. You don't know anyone else here and most of the men are out to give you a hard time."

"Renji, you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself." Rukia responded.

"I know. I know." He said, despite having other thoughts. "Well, just stay out of trouble, okay?"

"I will." She said. They've had this conversation more times than she could remember.

"Promise?"

Rukia put up her right hand in the air. "Promise."

Renji gave a sad smile and took a step towards her and paused as if thinking he should continue or not. He finally did, and leaned down towards her.

Rukia's eyes went wide when Renji's lips softly brushed against her cheek. He lingered for a moment and then backed away, his face red.

Normally Rukia would tease him about the color matching his hair, but now she was at a loss for words. Her hand automatically went up to her face, touching the spot where he had kissed her.

"Goodbye, Rukia." Renji said, giving her one last glance as he exited the barracks and left for his mission.

* * *

><p>Ever since Renji had gone off on his mission, Rukia had become desolate and lonely, though she wouldn't have admitted it aloud.<p>

She had been thankful that at least most of the men didn't bother her anymore….except for Tatsumi. He and his little minions always found reasons to pick on her. Especially during break time. And especially when Lieutenant Hitsugaya was around because he would ignore them purposely.

Rukia stirred her spoon in the chicken broth, not really feeling an appetite.

"So tell me, Rukia…" Tatsumi's jeering voice spoke from behind her. "How does it feel to be an outsider?"

"Well for starters, it sure beats being a donkey's ass like you." She replied inattentively.

A few men chuckled, and Tatsumi glared. "You should watch that mouth of yours since your bodyguard isn't here to protect you."

Rukia stood and picked up her food tray with her. "Who says I need a bodyguard anyway? I can take care of myself." She made to leave, but Tatsumi blocked her way. From the corner of her eye, she could see Lieutenant Hitsugaya watching them with an expressionless face.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done talking to you." Tatsumi continued.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm done listening, besides…" She gestured to her tray. "…you made me lose whatever appetite I had left." She made to walk away, but Tatsumi put out his right foot, tripping her. All of her food and dishes went clattering to the floor.

"How clumsy!" Tatsumi said, smirking.

Rukia's eyes met Hitsugaya's. She knew he saw everything that happened, yet he didn't say anything. He made his way toward them.

His eyes flickered to the fallen food and back to Rukia again. "Clean it up." He said.

Rukia's eyes widened in disbelief. "You want _me _to clean it?" She pointed a finger to Tatsumi. "Even though he tripped me?"

The Lieutenant didn't blink. "Yes."

"B-but it wasn't my fault!"

"I don't want to hear it. Clean it up." He started to walk away.

"Cleaning up! Now there's a perfect womanly job." Tatsumi said, laughing with his friends.

Rukia gritted her teeth, her hands folding into fists. _Don't get into trouble. _Renji's voice echoed in her thoughts. _Don't do it…_

Tatsumi leaned down and whispered. "Have fun cleaning, _Maid _Rukia."

_That's it! _Ignoring all of her warning thoughts, Rukia turned in a swift motion and vented all of her anger into a single, powerful punch in Tatsumi's face.

He whimpered, and fell backwards against the wooden table, holding his chin and nose in his hands.

Hitsugaya was behind Rukia once more, his eyes narrowed. She could tell there was another punishment coming, but she didn't care. Punching Tatsumi in the face was worth all the disciplines in the world.

* * *

><p>Come night, Rukia was stuck in the kitchen, scrubbing pots and pans until they shined like the stars.<p>

It had gotten pretty late, so she knew she wasn't going to be able to make it in time for her training with Prince Ichigo. She couldn't leave any notice either, but she hoped he would understand her reason.

"Rukia? What are you doing here so late?"

Rukia turned to the familiar voice and was surprised to see Sergeant Hisagi and Corporal Kira watching her.

"Well, I kind of got in trouble for hitting another soldier, and Lieutenant Hitsugaya saw me…" She let her sentence trail off when the look of understanding passed on the men's faces.

Hisagi shook his head sadly. "I tried to warn you about that. It's tough out here, but you have to try to keep your temper in check. That's the only way you can make it through."

Rukia nodded. She started fidgeting with the towel in her hand. "Can I…ask you something?" She asked hesitantly.

"Sure."

"Why does Lieutenant Hitsugaya…?" She paused as if to find the right words. "…Does he hate me?"

"Why would you think that?" Corporal Kira asked.

"He doesn't treat me like the other soldiers. He's always glaring at me, and finding ways to punish me even though it's not my fault." Rukia sighed. "I've barely met him, so I don't understand what I've done wrong." She glanced to each of them. "Have I offended him in some way?"

The men exchanged glances. "No, not at all."

Rukia could tell they were hiding something. "Whatever it is, I can handle it. I just need to know the truth so maybe it'll ease my conscious. Or at least make me understand why it is he treats me the way he does."

Sergeant Hisagi looked over at Corporal Kira. "Maybe we should tell her." He said.

"You know how personal he is over these kinds of things." Kira responded.

"But it's his fault. Why is he acting this way then if he doesn't want it to be obvious?"

"Imagine how he'll react when he finds out…"

"_If_. If he finds out." Hisagi corrected.

Rukia watched this exchange with curiosity. _So there is something behind Hitsugaya's behavior after all. _

Corporal Kira finally exhaled deeply. "Look Rukia, Hitsugaya's behavior towards you is not your fault. It's just that…" He looked rather uncomfortable. "…his past has had a negative impact on his life."

Rukia waited patiently, giving him time to continue.

After a moment's breath, Kira commenced. "I've known Hitsugaya for some time. We've grown up together. A while ago, he was engaged to a young woman who used to be our close friend, Momo. Hinamori Momo. He was deeply in love with her; always protecting her." His eyes stared past Rukia, as if remembering the past with every detail. "He even went out of his way to train her in secret."

Rukia's thoughts immediately went to the Prince and she wondered why her heart suddenly started beating faster.

Kira continued. "But then came the dark days of Aizen Sousouke. Momo had known Aizen personally; she was devoted to him. In the end, Hitsugaya's heart was broken in half when his fiancé left with the enemy." He shook his head regretfully. "He has never been the same since then."

"Even though he'd never admit it to anyone, Hitsugaya's still hurting inside." Hisagi said. "He just emits his pain onto his soldiers."

Rukia glanced at them in turn. "But that still doesn't explain why he treats _me _uncouthly."

Hisagi scratched his head and looked away. Kira merely rubbed the bottom of his chin, lost in thought.

"Well, it could be that you remind him of Momo."

Rukia was taken aback. "I-I look like her?"

"Not exactly, but there are some attributes."

"Such as the dark hair." Hisagi said.

"And the height." Kira said, nodding.

"And the large eyes…though the color is different."

"And the eagerness to fight." They finished together.

"Just because of that, the Lieutenant can't stand me?" Rukia asked, still mystified.

"Because of his past, he does not think well of women." Hisagi managed to say.

"Perhaps seeing you in the Guard and seeing you fight, brings back hurtful memories as well." Kira explained.

Rukia seemed to understand now. Hitsugaya was still suffering. There was perhaps a scar on his heart that couldn't be healed with only time. But it also wasn't fair that because of what happened in his past, he took his anger out on her.

She turned to the Sergeant and Corporal once more. "If I may know, where is Momo now?"

Their faces fell, and Rukia regretted asking the question; and Kira's answer only worsened the feeling.

"She's dead."

* * *

><p>The news had come abruptly.<p>

Lieutenant Hitsugaya stood before the soldiers, his arms folded behind his rigid back. "According to our reports, there have been strange creatures wandering in the southern mountains. From what we can concur, they are being led by an Espada."

A few soldiers gasped. Some murmured to each other. Rukia remained silent, but could tell an Espada was bad news.

"Corporal Kira will be heading to the southern mountains with a small brigade. For those not assigned to a mission, I will be sending those worthy along with him." Hitsugaya continued.

He started listing names. Rukia was lost in her thoughts. She already had a week's worth of training in the camps, and she was at a higher level than most of the men. Her eyes caught Tatsumi's, and he gave her a wink.

Rukia returned a glare. _I'd rather deal with the enemy than to deal with that obnoxious ass._

An idea struck her.

Had Renji not been sent off a few days earlier in Captain Kenpachi's group to another mission, he would have lectured her about what she was about to do. Or maybe have a heart attack.

"Lieutenant Hitsugaya." Rukia said, standing up as tall as possible.

He glanced her way, his aqua-blue eyes as solid as stones. "Speak."

"I wish to volunteer."

* * *

><p>They left the following morning. Rukia was seated upon a white horse that was so beautiful, it could have been a fantasy creature. Although she had never rode a horse in her life, she was surprised at how easy it was for her to do so. She moved in rhythm with the mare as if she had been riding horses all her life.<p>

She wore the usual black uniform plus a thin chainmail armor, but underneath, she had wrapped herself twice in bandages for protection. It wasn't much, but it was still better than nothing. Her sword hung at her left hip and she had a bow over her shoulder and a pack of arrows slung behind her back.

They had left during dawn, when the sun was barely rising. During that time, Rukia thought of Ichigo. She wondered if he knew she was going out on her first mission; she wondered how he would react.

A smile made its way to her lips. It was because of his help in training and his confidence in her that she was able to go on this mission. She thanked him silently in her thoughts as they neared their destination.

It took half a day's ride, but it was worth it when they got there.

Rukia marveled at the sight before her. Snowflakes swayed gently in the wind, swirling and twirling as if doing an eternal dance. The thin, spacious trees were covered in snow, looking like tall sticks of white cotton. A blanket of snow enclosed the ground completely, giving the whole place a look of majestic serenity.

Had it not been for the important mission, Rukia would have jumped off her horse and rolled in the snow until the stars came out.

Corporal Kira sauntered his horse forward, inspecting the area closely. The rest of the men, 11 total, stayed behind.

Rukia followed the Corporal's example and looked around herself. The trees were bare, except for the snow icicles dangling loosely from the branches. Even the snow on the ground was so smooth and perfect.

Something was wrong.

If no human footprints, there should have at least been animal prints on the ground or birds in the trees. But there wasn't a creature in sight.

Rukia suddenly felt goose-bumps on her arms and it wasn't from the cold. She felt like she was being watched. Judging from the looks on the other soldiers' faces, they hadn't noticed anything strange yet.

She edged her white mare closer to Kira's as calmly as possible.

"It's quiet." He said when she was close.

Rukia met his blue-eyed gaze. "Too quiet."

Corporal Kira grabbed the hilt of his sword and looked over his shoulder at the other men. "Be on guard!" He said.

As if on cue, a group of creatures appeared out of thin air and ambushed them.

Everything happened so fast.

The horses panicked and started neighing and kicking their legs in the air, causing most of the riders to fall down. Fortunately, Rukia kept a tight grip on her reins, even though her horse was just as frightened as she was.

Their enemy wasn't what she had expected. They were nearly twice normal human height when they weren't crouching. They had white patches of fur, and claws on both their hands and feet. Two visible fangs hung out of their mouths, sharp enough to bite through flesh and bone.

They jumped nearly ten feet in the air, easily dodging any ground attacks. They clawed and bit on anyone that was in close range.

Blood splattered everywhere on the white snow. The beautiful scenery suddenly turned to an unbelievable Hell.

Rukia sat on her horse, her heart thumping painfully against her ribcage. Her eyes couldn't turn away from the bloodshed.

_So much blood. So much death…_

A scream passed through her frozen trance. She looked to her right to see a young soldier on the ground, getting mauled by one of the beasties. His right leg was bleeding excessively, surrounding him in a dark red puddle of blood.

Another burly soldier appeared behind the beastie and stabbed it through the back, making it whimper and fall to the ground in its own greenish blood.

_Do something! _Rukia heard a voice shout in her mind. Trying to clear the blood and fear out of her thoughts, She reached over her shoulder for her bow and an arrow.

Holding it in place, she aimed for one of the beasties. But they were too fast. They jumped and dashed so much, they looked like white blurs.

_Calm down. _The same voice commanded. She took a deep breath and released an arrow into the air. It hit one of the beasties straight in the chest; it landed in the snow with a thump and didn't move after that.

Rukia pulled out two more arrows and released them at the same time. One managed to hit a beastie in eye, while the other one struck a beastie in the left shoulder.

It turned to her, its fangs stained with blood. Giving a vicious growl, it dashed towards her. But Rukia was ready. She released her third arrow, hitting the beastie straight through the furry neck.

Before she could reach for another arrow, something shoved into her horse, knocking her off completely. She managed to roll onto her back with her sword out, but a beastie pounced on her.

It opened its mouth and made to bite her face. Rukia lifted her sword up horizontally at the same time, the blade getting caught in the beastie's mouth. It gnawed and tried to bite through the blade, determined to eat her.

Rukia could feel its claws stab into her left arm, making her gasp in pain. Her grip loosened on the sword somewhat. The beastie's face was so close now that she could smell its rotten breath.

She struggled to fight back, but to no avail. _Damn it! _She cursed herself. _Why hadn't I been more prepared?_

Her hands shook as she tried to keep the blade between her and the beastie. She tried not to think how this might be her last moment alive.

Abruptly, the beastie's wild orbs went wider and it let out a quiet whimper. It fell sideways onto the snow, unmoving.

Rukia looked up to see Corporal Kira standing before her, breathing heavily. There was blood on his uniform and his hands weren't so clean either. He put out a hand to her and she took it.

"Bastardly things, aren't they?" He asked her, bringing her to her feet.

Rukia couldn't find the proper response so she remained silent. She looked around.

Most of the beasties were dead on the ground, green blood surrounding them, mixing in with the red blood of the soldiers'.

Kira and Rukia were the only ones still standing. And among them were three more beasties; two circling them and one in the trees.

"The best shot we have is to get them at a distance." The Corporal said, his hand tight on the hilt of his sword.

Rukia swallowed. "But I have no arrows."

Kira pulled out two sharp shurikens and handed them to Rukia. "Try to get as far as away as possible from them and then use these. I'll distract them. If they get any closer, don't be afraid to use your sword."

He gave her a sideways glance, a soft smile on his lips. "Have faith."

A beastie launched forward and Kira met him halfway, slashing with his sword. "Go!" He shouted.

Rukia dashed to the left and started running as fast as her feet could take her to a safe shooting distance. But one of the beasties' chased after her. She turned the last moment and dodged a sharp claw to her head.

She used her sword instead. The beastie was smart. It used its claw as a defense and offense technique like a real weapon.

Her sword would not cut through the beastie's sharp claws nor would it let her get any closer to its body. It was no wonder why her arrows had a better chance than her sword.

The beastie flung its right arm against Rukia chest, knocking her off her feet. Before it could get any closer, Kira's sword ran through its stomach.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Behind you!" Rukia shouted at the advancing beastie. Before the Corporal could turn in time, the beastie slashed at his back, making him fall motionlessly in the snow.

Rukia threw the shuriken star in her hand as hard as she could. It swished in the air and hit the beastie between the eyes. After it hit the ground, everything went silent.

She glanced apprehensively around at the sight. One brown horse was dead on the ground, but most of them had run away. All the beasties were dead. All the soldiers were dead. Corporal Kira was dead.

Rukia was all alone. Her mind was blank except for the one thing playing over and over again: they were all dead. Rukia felt dead herself.

She made her way to Kira, her legs wobbly and unsteady. She fell onto her knees and raised a shaky hand to the Corporal's wrist, feeling for his was none.

_This can't be real! _She thought. Her hands went to her head and she gripped her hair tightly in her fists. _This has to be a nightmare! _Tears sprung to her eyes.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear someone sneak up behind her. She remained oblivious to the stranger until something hit her behind her head.

Pain and lightheadedness came over her. She slowly felt her body give way to the snowy ground.

The last thing Rukia saw was Kira's lifeless blue eyes staring back at her before darkness engulfed her completely.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I feel so terrible for killing off Kira, but someone had to die...and unforunately it was him. Thanks for reading!_


	7. Friend or Foe?

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted this story! Because of all my fantastic readers, I made it past the 100 review mark! You are all awesome! And as a thank you, I added an Ichiruki moment at the end. Enjoy! _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7 Friend or Foe?<em>

"Wake up, darling."

Rukia was faintly aware of a fake soothing voice speaking to her. She willed herself to open her eyes, but her eyelids weren't cooperating.

"Wake up _already_." The voice sounded angry now. A thin, cold hand grabbed her chin roughly, shaking her head from side to side.

Rukia let out a groan, forcing her eyes open this time to see who the aggressor was. It took her several blinks before her surroundings came into clear view. She was in a cave with the only dim light coming from a lantern hanging in the opposite corner.

She moved her hand at her side and felt something hard and cold. She glanced down and realized she was lying upon a slab of rock.

_Where…am I? _She thought, half-consciously.

"Finally awake, are you?" A malicious voice spoke up.

Rukia's eyes flickered to a person standing at her left side. This person appeared to be average size with glasses and a white robe. But when Rukia saw the pink hair, she wasn't sure if this person was a he or a she.

Or maybe she was just hallucinating?

With a flick of the pink hair, the stranger spoke. "You should be grateful you're not dead yet."

Well, he certainly had a man's voice even though he appeared to look otherwise.

"Who…" Rukia paused to swallow. Her mouth felt awfully dry. "…are you?"

"I am Szyazel Aporro, 8th Espada." The man stuck out his chest in pride. "You are lucky to be in the presence of one so powerful."

Rukia tried to lift her head up, but a dull aching pain made her fall back down again. Then she remembered. She had been hit on the head by something strong. She glared at the Espada, remembering the dead soldiers; dead Kira.

"It was you." She whispered venomously. "You…killed them! You bastard!" If she had her sword nearby she would have shredded this man to pieces.

Szayzel chuckled and made a wave with his hand. "Oh, they were fortunate to have died quickly by my snow beasts. You, on the other hand, should worry about your own life." He slipped his hands into his robe pockets, looking as if he were about to give a student a lecture. "Now, if you cooperate, I promise I will give you a quick, painless death. However…if you do not, then…" He smiled evilly. "You will find out."

Rukia gritted her teeth so hard, she was sure the grinding could have scared the bats in the cave away. She wanted nothing more than to rip this person apart, but she was weaponless and injured.

He made his way around the slab of rock where Rukia was, watching her carefully. "Be a good little girl and tell me, where he _is_."

Rukia glared. "Who?"

This time Szayzel was the one who glared. "Don't play dumb with me! You know who I'm talking about!"

Rukia shook her head. "I don't-"

"Aizen!" Szayzel shouted, his voice echoing on the cave walls.

Rukia frowned. "He's dead."

Szyazel let out a frustrated scream and backhanded her across the face. "Stupid wench! He's not dead, so stop trying to lie to me! That pathetic prince of yours is hiding him! We all know it! But Gin _will _find him."

Rukia shut her eyes tightly from the sharp pain that filled her face and shot up through her head. _What the hell was he talking about? Aizen was killed by Prince Ichigo himself in the first war three years ago._ Was he _still _alive?

She didn't know. But apparently this pink-haired fiend thought she did and thought she was lying. For those reasons, he was still keeping her alive. And Rukia figured she should at least keep up the act, so she could figure a way out.

"Tell me where he is!" Szayzel demanded once more.

Rukia smirked. "Maybe he crawled up your ass."

Another slap.

"Bitch! Tell me now!"

Rukia felt a metallic taste in her mouth. She gave him a toothy smile, which she was sure was full of blood. "Go…to…Hell."

Szayzel's eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "I'll make sure you regret even surviving the snow beasts." He leaned forward and grabbed a handful of her hair, bringing her face close to his. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be wishing you were dead."

He threw her head back with a strong force. Rukia's head collided against the hard rock, making her head fill with severe pain and dizziness. She felt something warm and wet trickle from behind her head down her neck.

_Blood_. Rukia thought.

"Yes…" Szayzel drawled. He slipped his hand inside his robe pocket, pulling out a long syringe filled with strange pinkish liquid. He glanced from it to Rukia, a sick smile creeping onto his face. "…I've got the perfect thing for you."

The last thing Rukia saw was Szyazel leaning over her, bringing the needle towards her neck, before she went unconscious once more.

* * *

><p>Ichigo tried to listen to what a young messenger was telling him about the latest reports coming in from the west regarding Karakuran forces, but his mind refused to focus. His thoughts kept flying back to the previous night when he and Rukia were supposed to have their meeting, but he wasn't able to show up.<p>

Last night, Yuzu fell very ill, and Ichigo didn't want to leave her the way she was. It had taken the whole night, and not to mention, his private session with Rukia, but he was glad his sister's temperature had decreased eventually.

Not wanting to leave Rukia to wait for him, he had sent Tensa, his trained falcon, to deliver a handwritten message to Rukia, but the letter had come back with no reply.

Ichigo had become crestfallen. He expected Rukia might have been upset, but he didn't figure she'd be so mad that she wouldn't reply to his apologetic note.

Since then, Ichigo couldn't focus. He couldn't sleep the previous night; he certainly couldn't eat breakfast the following morning; and now, he couldn't stop thinking about her. If she was still angry.

His eyes flickered from the forest to the training grounds where the soldiers were practicing vigorously. He stood up abruptly.

"-P-Prince?" The messenger stopped mid-way with his speech.

"I'm sorry, but I remembered I have some where to be at the moment." Ichigo said, retrieving his cloak from behind his chair and fastening it on. "You can continue your report at another time." He told the messenger.

The boy nodded and did the salute to his chest before exiting the room. Ichigo's eyes glanced through the window, down at the men training once more.

"Maybe you can ignore my note, but you won't be able to ignore me in person, Rukia." He said, before he made his way out the door, heading to the training grounds.

* * *

><p>Rukia opened her eyes at the sound of metal clashing against metal. She was still in the cave. But the pink-haired maniac was gone.<p>

She turned to her side and managed to push herself upright from the slab of rock. Her head and body protested, but she still forced herself to her feet.

Her head spun violently. She teetered dangerously and barely caught herself against the cave's wall before she could fall.

Her hand went to her head and she was somewhat surprised to find her hair matted with dry blood.

_What happened? _She thought, as she followed the sound of swords outside the cave. The closer she got, she could make out voices, too. One belonged to that pink-haired man…_what was his name again?_

"Traitorous bastard!" He was yelling to someone, before the sound of sword fighting resumed. There was one last violent curse from him before a swish could be heard in the air. Then, everything went silent.

It was so quiet that Rukia could hear the sound of dripping water in the back of the cave. She made her way forward, one hand on the cave's wall for balance. The light from outside gave her assurance to keep moving forward.

When she finally did make it, she looked around. It was barely dawn, the sun giving light to a bright new day. But not everything was as sunshiny and bright as it appeared to be. Near the cave's entrance, she saw the familiar pink-haired man with glasses. He was on the ground with his sword in his hand, his eyes opened, but dead. A pool of blood surrounded him.

Everywhere else a blanket of snow covered the ground, and on that snow was the crimson color of blood from dead people lying all around.

They wore the same uniform as Rukia did, but she couldn't recall why they were dressed like that. Nothing seemed to make sense. Why was there so much death? Who were these people?

The only thing she could recall in her memories was a name: _Ichigo. Prince _Ichigo to be precise. All she knew was that she needed to get to him.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a cloaked person walking among the dead, flipping over bodies, checking pockets, as if looking for something. He was bent over a pale blonde haired man who looked so familiar to Rukia, yet unrecognizable.

She stumbled over to the hooded figure, her eyes becoming unfocused as she saw double vision of everything. She almost reached the figure and held out her hand to his shoulder. In a flash, the person caught her hand and twisted her arm expertly behind her back, holding his sword to her neck.

"What do you want?" He asked brusquely.

Rukia stifled a scream as he held her injured arm behind her. "I-I need help." She croaked.

The stranger loosened his grip on her, making his way back to the fallen soldiers. "Get out of here." He said, re-sheathing his sword.

Rukia stumbled on her feet, but remained standing. "P-Please." She said, making her way to the stranger. "I need to get to…" She approached the stranger, but he shoved her back roughly, causing her to fall down.

"Get lost, wench!" He growled, his blue eyes glowing menacingly.

Rukia tried to lift herself up, but her arms weren't cooperating. "I-I need…to get…Prince Ichigo." She said, falling down once more.

The stranger paused mid-way and glanced back at her on the ground. "Did you say Prince Ichigo? The Prince of Karakura?" He asked, watching her unmoving.

"Ichi…go." Rukia mumbled, her eyes half-closed.

"Do you know Prince Ichigo?" He asked again, standing over her. "Do you know him?"

"…"

He nudged Rukia with the toe of his boot. "Hey, you still alive?" He bend down on his knees and examined her. She was still breathing, but very lightly. Her cheeks were flushed and her dark hair was sticky with blood.

A strange mark on her neck got his immediate attention. It was a pink coin-sized mark that was spreading on her skin like a spider web. It already stretched past her collarbone and near her shoulders.

"Shit." He cursed. He recognized the mark. "Just like Szyazel to use this damn injection on an enemy." He sighed, looking back at the girl's pale face.

The stranger felt no more remorse for her than the rest of the dead soldiers, but if she said she knew Prince Ichigo and could take them to him, then she proved to be somewhat useful. He growled one last time under his breath and heaved Rukia's tiny unconscious body over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked among the training men, aware of many of them glancing at him in awe. It wasn't every day that the Prince himself made his way in the training grounds. Though to Ichigo, it wasn't very rare either.<p>

He saw Ishida directing the men in bow and arrow training, some of the men still shooting immaturely compared to others. Ichigo shook his head and made his way to his advisor.

"Prince Ichigo." Ishida said, slightly surprised. "What brings you out here?"

"Nothing much." Ichigo replied, folding his hands behind his back. "I figured since these men are training to protect Karakura, I should see how they are doing."

"Well, I wish I could give you positive news in my training with them." Ishida replied, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Some of these men have yet to aim an arrow properly."

"Hm." Was the Prince's reply. "And has Rukia improved?" He asked as casually as possible.

Ishida tried to suppress a smile. "Yes. Very much so."

"Where is Rukia now? I don't see her training."

Ishida looked to Ichigo with a baffled look on his face. His mouth was slightly open as he stared at the Prince.

"What? What is it?"

"Y-You really don't know…" Ishida said. Even though it was meant to be a question, it came out as a statement.

Ichigo scowled. "Don't know what?"

Ishida lowered his head and then met the Prince's inquiring gaze. "Rukia was sent off to a mission in the mountains."

* * *

><p>Rukia rocked back and forth on something. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see herself hung over a horse's body, the moving ground below making her head and teeth ache.<p>

She tried to move, but a voice stopped her. "Don't do that unless you want to fall."

Rukia paused and craned her neck sideways to see the rider above the horse, staring at her blankly with ice blue eyes. She blinked several times.

"Who…?" She started to ask, but a terribly pain shot up into her chest. She groaned, shutting her eyes tightly.

"I'm Grimmjow Jaggerjaques." The stranger replied curtly, looking ahead. "And I don't need to know your name so don't start giving me introductions."

Rukia reopened her eyes, only to feel her chest tightening. "I-I need to….I'm…" She started saying.

"What the hell you babbling?" Grimmjow asked irritated.

Almost suddenly, Rukia's eyes widened and she started gasping. Her hands clutched at her uniform, and she made a motion to rip it off.

"Shit." Grimmjow said. He stopped his horse and jumped off, pulling Rukia with him. She kept gasping, as if she couldn't breathe, trying to scratch off the chain mail she wore.

In a swift motion, Grimmjow clutched the chain mail in hand and tore it apart in an effortless way. He then removed the sash holding her kimono closed, and tossed it to the ground.

Rukia pulled open her kimono, revealing the bandages she wore to cover herself. She fell on her knees on the snow, taking slow deep breaths.

Grimmjow watched her take gulps of air, knowing very well that there was worse yet to come.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stormed past the maids and servants, ignoring their respected bows as he passed. Some even murmured about the way he was scowling; well, more than usual.<p>

He finally made it to the war room, as most of the people in the palace referred to it as, though it wasn't any different than the library.

Ichigo pushed open the doors and found the white-haired boy he was looking for. He was standing before an open map on an extensive table, a cup of tea in his hands. When the Prince entered, he acknowledged his presence and then continued staring at the map.

"Hitsugaya!" Ichigo said, making his way forward. "Is it true Rukia was sent off to a mission in the south?"

The Lieutenant remained unfazed under the Prince's wrath. "Yes." He replied calmly.

"When?"

"Two days ago. Along with Corporal Kira and a band of a dozen men."

"Why?" Ichigo asked, his brown eyes glowing intensely.

Hitsugaya looked up. "There were suspicions of Espada being spotted in the-"

"No!" Ichigo interrupted him. "You know what I mean!" He slammed his fisted hand on the table, making a nearby ink bottle spill. "Why wasn't I told of this?"

Hitsugaya met Ichigo's gaze with an icy look of his own. "I wasn't aware the Prince needed to be told of _every _soldier that leaves on a mission." When Ichigo didn't reply, he continued. "We are in the middle of a battle brewing. Gin's army is growing day by day. That is why we train these men and send them off to fight for their city. We do not need to know _who _they are. They are here for one purpose and one only: to fight."

Ichigo cursed under his breath, brushing back his hair. "Damn it….why?" He looked back to the Lieutenant once more. "Why did you send _her_?"

Hitsugaya took a sip of tea from his cup and went back to staring at the map. "I didn't." He paused, and Ichigo's stomach suddenly lurched nervously. "She volunteered."

"Damn it." Ichigo said, turning towards the door. _She's going to get killed. What was that idiot thinking?_

"You don't need to get involved." Hitsugaya's voice stopped him. "She is capable of taking care of herself."

Without turning, Ichigo asked, "Is that why you treated her the way you did?" When the Lieutenant didn't reply right away, Ichigo glanced at him over his shoulder. "Rukia's not Momo."

Hitsugaya went stiff, and his hands shook noticeably on the teacup.

"And until you realize that, you will never forget the past." With that, Ichigo exited the war room.

* * *

><p>Rukia groaned and moved her head against something soft. She opened her eyes and realized she was on a horse, but now, she was seated upright against something…no, <em>someone<em>.

This person had his arms around her, while holding the reins in front of them. He was a muscular man, Rukia noticed, as her head was rested against his shoulder. His form was rather rigid, like he wasn't used to having a girl so close to his body.

But the heat he was radiating was nice and comfy. It almost made Rukia ignore the pain in her abdomen. _Almost_.

She could feel a stabbing pain shooting down from her neck through her chest to her stomach. It felt similar to a sword being run down her insides so slowly, slicing every vein along the way.

Rukia moaned from the pain, moving her head around, accidentally bumping her head against the stranger's chin.

"Stop that, damn it!" He said, rearranging himself on the horse.

She looked at him again. Really looked at him. He had blue eyes and underneath the hood of his cape, he appeared to have blue hair as well.

"Ichigo?" She asked, looking at him curiously. _Is he Ichigo? Does Ichigo have blue hair? _She couldn't remember.

"Yeah, we're going to Prince Ichigo. And since you know him and he'll know you, you're going to be my ticket in there." He said, looking smug with himself.

Rukia was confused. Was she someone important Ichigo knew? It didn't make sense. Who was she? And where was she going? Nothing made sense.

* * *

><p>Ichigo paced the marble floor of the infirmary, rubbing the back of his hand against his forehead.<p>

He had been debating with himself whether or not he should go after Rukia and bring her back or not.

Hitsugaya's words replayed in his mind over and over again: _Don't get involved…She can take care of herself._

_Maybe he's right. _Ichigo thought. Rukia originally came to the Guard, making a choice of her own to become a sentry. From her skills, he knew she certainly could handle herself.

Besides, Kira was there. He wouldn't let anything happen to her.

So, why couldn't he get over the overwhelming feeling that something was wrong?

"Here you are Prince." Healer Retsu Unohana said, handing him a vial of white clear liquid. "Have your sister drink this to prevent getting ill again."

"Thank you, Unohana-san. Without your care, I don't think Yuzu would have gotten better."

Unohana gave a bow with her head. "I live to serve the Karakura Kingdom." She watched as Ichigo let out a deep sigh, his eyes distant. "Is something bothering you, Prince Ichigo?"

Ichigo shook his head softly. "No, I'm-" But he was cut off.

Just then, the doors to the infirmary were thrown open. In came Ishida, his eyes wide and face pale; paler than usual.

Ichigo frowned. "Ishida, what's…" But he stopped short as a stranger with blue hair came in behind him. He held a cloak-covered body in his arms.

Ichigo was suddenly overcome with cold dread.

"Over here." Unohana said, gesturing to one of the nearby bunks.

Ichigo walked over to the bed as the stranger laid the body down.

_No. Please don't let it be. _He thought.

Unohana pulled back the shawl, and revealed the body underneath.

Ichigo's breath caught in his throat, and he felt his heart drop into the pits of his stomach.

There on the bed was Rukia. Her face full of cuts and bruises, and her hair caked with blood.

Ichigo's legs shook noticeably as he caught Rukia's cold hand in his own. "What happened?" He directed to the stranger.

The blue-haired man eyed Ichigo for a moment before answering. "Found her injured in the southern mountains. Dozen others dead. She asked to be brought to Prince Ichigo."

That last part only made Ichigo feel worse. _Damn it, Rukia. Please be alright._

Unohana checked Rukia's pulse. "She's still breathing, but it's very shallow." Her blue eyes glanced to the stranger. "In what way was she injured?"

"She was poisoned." All eyes fell on him. "Injected to be exact. Right side on the neck."

Unohana leaned forward, and opened Rukia's kimono. A net of pink web stretched from Rukia's neck, to her arms and chest, down her stomach.

Ichigo found himself squeezing Rukia's hand when he saw her poisoned body.

"By Heavens." Unohana whispered. "I've never seen this type of poison before. What is it?"

The stranger sighed, looking away. "I don't know. I just know it works in stages and right now, she's in the final stage."

"How do you know?" Ishida asked, speaking up for the first time since he entered, and asking the question on everyone's mind.

"Because…I've been injected with it before."

"Then do you know the antidote?" Ichigo asked, hopeful.

He shook his head. "Someone else saved me. Never told me how. Never needed to know."

Unohana looked solemn. "Isane!" She said without turning. In an instant, her assistant was standing behind her. "Get me the vial in the third cabinet to the right, and mix in rosemary, marjoram and dragon wort and stevia."

"Very well." Isane said, rushing away at once.

"You trying to save her or kill her?" The stranger asked, raising his eyebrows.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at him. "Unohana-san is the best Healer across the country. Do not doubt her skills."

The stranger merely scoffed.

Unohana slipped her hand inside her coat pocket, pulling out a pack of ten small, thin needles. She re-examined Rukia's body, finding the trail of the spreading pink web.

"Since we do not know what it is exactly affecting her body, the only solution I see is to use all of the antidotes together. This way, there is more good fighting evil. With the needles, I will pinch her nerves, preventing the poison from spreading any further."

During the procedure, everyone went silent. Time clicked by in an ominous way. Ichigo couldn't stand it. He could hear the pounding of his own heart in his ears as he stared at Rukia's bruised face. With his free hand, he brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

_Please be well. _He thought sadly. _Be strong, Rukia. Stay alive._

Isane came rushing back moments later with a bowl of green, exotic-smelling liquid. Unohana lifted Rukia's head and brought the bowl to her lips, but she wasn't drinking it.

Unohana set her back down and looked to the Prince. "She has to take it. It's the only way."

Ichigo held out his hand and took the bowl of remedy from her, and tipped the contents into his mouth.

Ishida stepped forward, astounded. "P-Prince?"

_Forgive me, Rukia. _Before anyone could stop him, Ichigo scooped up Rukia in his arms and pressed his mouth against hers. Her cold body only made Ichigo want to hug her tighter in his arms, hoping to radiate his own heat to her.

There was a small gasp from Isane and another scoff from the stranger. Ishida merely pushed up his glasses on his nose, and Unohana gave a sad smile.

Ichigo finally pulled back, his lips tingling. He could feel Rukia's slow breath on his lips as he stared at her closed eyes.

"She's taken it." He said. He released her back to the bed slowly.

"Then now she must rest." Unohana said, coming forward. "I will continue monitoring her progress. I can assure you, she will get only better from here on."

Ichigo swallowed and nodded wordlessly. He turned back to the stranger, who looked like he was tired of being ignored.

"T-thank you. For bringing her here." Ichigo said to him. "If there is anything I can grant you in return, please ask."

The stranger grinned. "Actually there is one thing…"

Ichigo, and Ishida, waited expectantly.

The stranger pulled out his sword and aimed it at the Prince. "I, Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, challenge you to a battle of swords."

* * *

><p><em>AN: So how was it? I'd love, and welcome, feedback, so please let me know! Thanks!_


	8. Revival Compensation

_Chapter 8 : Revival Compensation_

"I, Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, challenge you to a battle of swords."

Everyone, including the Prince, went into complete silence. Ishida, however, was the first one to recover from his shocked stupor.

"What is the meaning of this?" He exclaimed. "How dare you enter this palace and threaten the Prince?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "I'm not threatening him. I'm _challenging _him." He fixed his gaze on the orange-haired teen. "And he'd be a coward not to accept."

"Prince Ichigo will not-" Ishida started, but was cut-off.

Ichigo stepped forward. "I accept your challenge."

Grimmjow looked happy by his decision. Ishida, however, was not pleased. One bit. He gestured with his head to the corner of the room. "Prince, if I may have a word?" He asked, through tight lips.

Ichigo followed him and before he could even open his mouth, Ishida turned on him and hissed, "Prince, as your advisor, I highly disapprove of this!"

Ichigo stared past him, to the stranger who turned and twisted his sword with a grin on his face. Then his eyes fell to the petite body nearly hidden underneath the covers on the bunk. "He saved Rukia's life. The least I can do is accept what he asks of me."

Ishida sighed. "I-I agree he brought Rukia back just in the nick of time, but what guarantee we have that he is not…" He lowered his voice even further. "…one of _them_? How do we know this is not a ruse and you're falling into a trap?"

"We don't." Ichigo replied simply, and Ishida responded with a sniff. "But we're not going to get any answers by worrying."

"Then what do you suggest?"

Ichigo met his advisor's gaze. "I'm going to finish what I've started. The answer will become clear soon enough."

Before Ishida could respond or try to change his mind, Ichigo made his way back to the stranger.

"I accept your challenge, however…" He watched as Grimmjow raised an inquiring eyebrow. "I will not fight until Rukia fully recovers."

Grimmjow shrugged, and re-sheathed his sword. "Fine by me. As long as you agree to my challenge, I have no problems with waiting. I've waited this long anyway. I can wait a little more."

* * *

><p>Rukia opened her eyes slowly. Blinking several times, she became conscious she was in a large room that was dimly-lit with torches hanging on the marble walls and a candlelight beside her bed. From the open window a few feet ahead, Rukia realized it was already nightfall.<p>

Looking to her right, she was partially surprised to see, "Ichigo?"

She tried to sit up, but Ichigo put a gentle, but solid hand on her shoulder to keep her in place.

"How did I….when did…?" She asked, a puzzled expression on her face as she tried to remember how she arrived at the Palace. The only thing she recalled was a snow-covered forest.

"You were poisoned and brought back here by a person named Grimmjow." Ichigo said, answering the question on her mind.

Rukia's brows came down as she recognized the name. A picture of a boorish man with blue eyes and blue hair came into view.

"Oh…" She said, still letting everything register in her mind. _I was poisoned. _She remembered the vile pink-haired man smirking at her while injecting her with…something.

"Are you feeling any better?" Ichigo asked.

"I feel a little lightheaded, but other than that, I'm fine."

Ichigo went strangely quiet, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he watched his hands in his lap. "I'm glad you're doing better." He paused, taking a gulp of air. "Wh-when I first saw you hurt…when I heard about the others, I couldn't believe it."

His words brought back the dreadful memories of those that perished. Rukia's eyes started to well up with tears.

"Ichigo…K-Kira and everyone…they're all…" The words practically got stuck in her throat as the images of dead soldiers flooded her mind.

"I know." Ichigo said softly. "I've sent a group of guards to go bring them back for a proper burial."

Rukia shut her eyes tightly, tears spilling down the side of her head, into her hair. She remembered Kira, telling her not to worry, and saving her from the beastie before he got killed in her place. "I'm at fault." She whispered.

"No, you're not." Ichigo said, his attention on her now. "And I don't want you accusing yourself for something that was out of your hands."

"But I should have-"

"Stop. Don't do this to yourself, Rukia." Ichigo said firmly. "Those that are in the Guard know of the dangers they are putting themselves in; they accept the responsibility and are ready to face death. No one is at fault for their choices." He paused, his eyes distant. "If anything, they are heroes to have fought bravely for their nation. That's how they would want us to remember them." His brown gaze met Rukia's. "Blaming yourself isn't going to bring them back, so don't do it."

Rukia could tell by the turbulent light in his eyes and decisiveness in his tone that he did not want to hear any more arguments, so she remained quiet.

A long, a bit awkward silence ensued between them. Rukia used the quiet to think of the time that had passed since she had last seen Ichigo. He looked strangely different; for one, he looked deflated, and dark bags appeared under his eyes. Even his face looked paler than usual.

She wondered what had caused him to be like this. Had something happen since the time she had been away on her mission?

Ichigo interrupted her thoughts. "The Espada that poisoned you…is he…?"

"He's dead." Rukia replied impassively.

"Did you….?"

Rukia shook her head. "No. Grimmjow did it."

Ichigo nodded once and looked away, brushing his hair back with his hand. "You know, he doesn't look like the saving type."

"Hm." Rukia said, recalling the way Grimmjow had first treated her. She didn't think he was the hero type either. Yet, he brought her here. It was hard to believe. She couldn't recall anything from the trip back home, but she was glad to be back.

Though it was astonishing to admit, her heart felt lighter upon seeing Ichigo again…even though he did look rather frail.

"It's surprising, really." Ichigo said, lost in thought. "I'd never expected the Espada to be getting past the Guards posted at the Southern gates. With the winter storm coming in fast, that path has to be difficult to cross, yet…the Espada still managed to make a painstaking hit on the Karakuran forces." He rubbed the bottom of his chin. "I wonder what Gin has planned next."

Rukia blinked a few times, another thought entering her mind. It was something the pink-haired man said about Gin coming to find someone.

"Ichigo, can I ask you something?"

Ichigo turned to her, his face of inquisitiveness. "What is it?"

Her violet eyes were hard as she asked, "Is Aizen still alive?"

Something flickered across Ichigo's face before he looked away. "Where did you hear that from?"

"The Espada asked me to reveal his whereabouts before he poisoned me." Rukia replied. "_Is _Aizen alive?"

Ichigo was quiet for some time. He stood up almost suddenly, surprising Rukia. He turned away from her, rolling his shoulders back as if to rid himself of some awful memory.

"Yes." He said so softly it was almost hard to hear.

"But I thought he was killed three years ago."

Ichigo shook his head slowly. "No. No matter how malevolent Aizen may have been, I could never kill him." He swallowed. "It was true that I defeated him; ended his reign of terror, but what everyone heard was not the truth. I asked Ishida to spread the rumor of his death across the nation so no one would have to fear him anymore."

He paused and Rukia waited quietly for him to continue.

"Aizen still is alive, but he is no longer a threat. He is securely trapped in a dungeon underneath the palace grounds where he cannot escape nor anyone can reach him."

"But that is why Gin is coming. To free Aizen." Rukia said.

"It doesn't matter. He can't get him out. The ensnare isn't something a mere human can enter. It's like walking into Hell; an impossible entrance and even more impossible escape."

Ichigo almost regretted saying the words the moment they left his mouth. He went stiff, like he was caught red-handed.

"What do you mean 'a mere human'?" Rukia repeated his words, an inquiring look on her face.

Before he could reply or change the subject, the double doors opened and Unohana came in followed by a blonde man in a white-green striped top hat. Behind him, a large burly man with a thick mustache and glasses held a girl in his arms, releasing her onto a bunk next to Rukia's.

The girl appeared to be at least 10 years of age with dark hair that hung in ponytails. Her eyes were a pale color and unblinking; her body shook dynamically as she stared into nothingness.

As if by an invisible demand, Isane held down the girl by her arms as Unohana injected her with some medicine. Almost immediately, the girl's quavering lessened and she closed her eyes, going to sleep.

"Again?" Ichigo asked the blonde-haired man.

"Yes, unfortunately she started in the middle of dinner this time." He covered his mouth with his green fan. "Didn't even get to dessert."

"Has she yet…?" Ichigo asked, his question drifting away.

"Well, there is one matter to discuss." The man replied, his eyes solemn. He met Rukia's curious gaze and then turned to the Prince. He nodded with his head to the furthest corner of the room.

Without question, the Prince followed. They talked in hushed whispers, Rukia watching them with a frown on her face.

She folded her arms across her chest halfheartedly. _He didn't have to make it so obvious that his conversation is a private one._

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood in the training grounds, taking a deep breath of the cool crisp morning air.<p>

Ever since his visit with Rukia the previous night, his nerves seemed to loosen up, making him feel light as a feather. When he had first seen her ill-treated, Ichigo had fallen into a depressed mood; his heart felt strangely heavy, and his stomach kept knotting up. It literally hurt him on the inside whenever he saw Rukia, so bruised and injured.

He figured he felt that way because he was the one who first allowed Rukia to enter the Guard; he trained her and befriended her; and in the end, she still got hurt, and he couldn't prevent it.

Ichigo felt helpless. He couldn't eat or find sleep; he constantly made visits to the infirmary just to make sure Rukia was still breathing. After some insistence, Unohana-san finally allowed him to sleep in the infirmary throughout the night by Rukia's side.

Ichigo had been rigid as a log, but it was worth it when Rukia finally awakened.

_At least she's alright. _Ichigo told himself. The antidote had worked just as Unohana said; Rukia was getting better; she was alive and that's what mattered.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ishida commented from his right.

Ichigo lifted his head back and stared into the distant light blue sky. "I know, Ishida, but I'm still going through with this."

Ishida said nothing, but his displeasure was palpable. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and made his way to the wooden bench where the only other person, Sado Chad, was seated.

Meeting his opponent's waiting gaze, Ichigo pulled out his black sword, watching his adversary do the same.

"I've waited for this day for so long." Grimmjow said, grinning like a child with a new toy. "Today is the day I find out firsthand of the Prince's legendary sword-fighting skills."

Ichigo smirked, but his eyes didn't match it. "I'll try not to disappoint you."

And with that, he prepared himself as Grimmjow launched at him. He struck the first blow with such force, Ichigo was thrown back several feet. His eyes widened in surprise.

"What's the matter, _Prince _Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked. "Is dodging all you're good at?"

"Don't be brash. The battle has just begun." Ichigo replied, but felt a sense of uneasiness.

_This person's strength is beyond normal human strength. How is that possible? _He thought.

Before Ichigo could think anymore, Grimmjow came- practically flying- at him once more, but this time the Prince was ready.

He jumped forward with his own blade, successfully stopping Grimmjow midway. He pulled back and swung his sword with twice the force, sending them both stumbling back.

Grimmjow's eyebrows were risen in surprise, but he quickly got over it. "Now that's more like it!" He said.

He swung his blade at Ichigo's head, who dodged it in time. Ichigo tried to strike with his own weapon, but Grimmjow kept hitting back and forth towards his face. He left him no opening.

Finally ducking, Ichigo made a slash on his abdomen. Grimmjow pulled back just in time, the cut not as lethal, but not undamaging either. A few drops of blood fell to the ground, but Grimmjow was unfazed.

"Nice try." He said, a wicked grin on his face.

Ichigo was taken aback. Other than Kenpachi, Ichigo never met anyone who loved fighting so much or didn't care if he was bleeding.

_Grimmjow definitely isn't a person to be taken lightly._

"There's more to come." Ichigo said, this time making the first move. He parried left and right and then from up above.

Grimmjow blocked his blade by just holding his sword up with one hand. "Heh." He said.

Ichigo's eyes widened in realization, but it was too late. Grimmjow pushed upward with his sword, and using his other hand, he punched Ichigo in his gut.

Ichigo fell to one knee, holding his stomach with one hand. _Damn! That was a strong punch. _

Grimmjow brought his sword down, but Ichigo jumped back just in time. Where he was a moment ago was now a half-foot deep hole.

"Don't tell me that you're not used to hand-to-hand combat." Grimmjow jeered.

Ichigo stood now, his insides still hurting from the punch. Nonetheless, he stood tall, a glare on his face. "Shut up."

Grimmjow threw back his head and laughed. "You've got to be kidding me!" He fixed his blue gaze on the Prince, "This is going to be easier than I thought."

He rushed forward and swung his blade at Ichigo's neck, but the Prince avoided the blade just in time. He blocked the second swing, but he wasn't prepared for Grimmjow's foot colliding with his stomach.

Ichigo managed to avoid falling to the ground, but he was still hunched over. He coughed blood onto the ground. Grimmjow attacked, cutting Ichigo across his chest.

Blood splattered on the grounds, and from the corner of his eye, Ichigo saw Ishida and Chad rise to their feet.

"No!" He half-shouted to them. "It's…my fight." He said.

Grimmjow smirked. "Spoken like a true combatant. Too bad you lost." He brought his sword down, but Ichigo stopped it with his own blade.

"Not…done yet." He said, a mischievous glint in his eye. Ichigo shoved with all his might, sending him backwards.

Ichigo shot towards him, swinging his sword, despite his insides still sore. But he wouldn't let Grimmjow get another opportunity to attack him. Ichigo's blows were lightening fast, almost like a blur, but Grimmjow, however, had no trouble keeping up with his moves.

* * *

><p>Ishida stood at the bench side, his hands at his sides, itching to step forward and put an end to this madness.<p>

But after the Prince had shouted for them to stay put, Ishida had not moved a single step….though he wanted to.

He hated the fact that the Prince had to do something as reckless as this in the first place. It was like going into his own execution.

But he had made it clear, this Grimmjow character had saved Rukia's life, and Ichigo felt the need to repay him.

When Grimmjow had first arrived with Rukia, Ishida, too, had been nearly overcome with trepidation seeing her hurt. She had been such a capable sentry, getting ahead in her training, and being of independent spirit.

Even after he had heard she volunteered to go to the mountains, he was baffled as he was perturbed. He hoped she would be alright. Ishida hadn't known Rukia for long, but he took a quick liking to her, just as he knew the Prince did as well.

Ishida recalled when Grimmjow had first arrived at the gates with Rukia in his arms. It had been a cold day, with the threat of rain looming over ahead, and thunder rumbling in the distant skies.

_Ishida stood with his hands neatly folded behind his back as he examined a group of men shooting arrows at moving targets. _

_He was happy to see that majority of them had improved greatly, though they still had a long way to go._

_A trio of guards rushing past the training grounds caught Ishida's attention. There appeared to be some sort of commotion at the palace gates._

_Being an advisor to the Prince, and somewhat curious, Ishida made his way to the gates._

_Upon his arrival, a total of 5 guards had drawn their swords at the single stranger who held a covered body in his arms._

Is he a poor refugee perhaps wanting help? _Ishida wondered._

"_Get the hell out of my way, and let me see the Prince!" The man demanded angrily. He looked like he would've sliced all the guards to pieces with his sword had he not been holding the person in his arms._

"_Stand down." Ishida said to the guards. If this person wanted to see the Prince, he would decide if he could be seen or not._

_The guards, startled by the advisor's presence, quickly backed away._

"_Who are you and why do you wish to see the Prince?" Ishida asked._

_The outsider threw back his hood to reveal blue hair and matching blue eyes as if that would give an answer to his identity. "I have someone that the Prince needs to see."_

_Ishida's eyes flickered from the stranger to the limp, covered body in his arms. "I will determine who the Prince sees or doesn't." He gestured with his head. "Show me the person that you deem of importance."_

_The outsider didn't hesitate. He pulled off the cloak to reveal the petite female underneath._

_Ishida gasped when he saw Rukia, beaten and bloody and unconscious. He quickly regained his taut posture, and with pursued lips said to the stranger, "Follow me."_

Ishida had made his own nightly visit to the infirmary to check on Rukia, and he wasn't surprised when he found the Prince asleep nearby the night before. He knew the Prince cared a lot for Rukia…but sometimes Ishida was afraid Prince Ichigo may have cared for her more than he should.

Ishida may have been at the Prince's side, but he didn't want to see him making choices that would put him or his kingdom at risk.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood hunched over, his breaths coming out in pants. He didn't bother to wipe away the blood that trickled down at his right temple down his cheek.<p>

_Damn, that last hit nearly cut me in half. But at least I got him, too. _He thought, catching his breath. His eyes fell on Grimmjow, who didn't look any better. He had a deep cut on his right arm, and a bloody gash stretching from his collarbone to the left side of his neck.

"You look terrible." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo scowled. "So do you."

"But you're about to get worse." Grimmjow took his stance and rushed forward.

Upon seeing the blood, Ichigo's pulse increased; the battle was getting the best of him. He nearly couldn't control the urge that wanted to release the monstrous energy inside him. _I think it's time I put an end to this. _With a yell, Ichigo pulled back his sword and swung it like a bat. Grimmjow tried to block with his own weapon, but it wasn't enough. The blow, accompanied by an ominous radiance of black and red light, sent him a few feet back, falling onto the ground.

"Shit!" Grimmjow cursed.

Ichigo, by some inhuman speed, reached Grimmjow just as he tried to grab his weapon. Ichigo aimed his own sword at his neck, making him stop midway. They were both breathing heavily, a half-glare, half-smirk on Grimmjow's face.

"I win." Ichigo said, re-sheathing his sword but his inside spirit was still shaken. _That was too close. _He thought, recalling the overwhelming impulse to kill Grimmjow. It was bad enough that the glow appeared with his final blow; but he hadn't fought a battle like that in ages. It was no wonder that the gruesome curse inside him was getting energized.

He held out a hand to Grimmjow, who scowled at it. He shoved his hand away and stood on his own. He fetched his sword and tucked it away, a grin appearing slowly on his face.

"Not bad, Kurosaki." He said, referring to the Prince by his surname. "But you got lucky."

Ichigo smirked. "Whatever you say, Grimmjow."

"Even so, it was one of the best battles I've done in a while." He touched the open gash on his neck. "No one's ever gotten a scratch on me before."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Ichigo replied. "Likewise, I feel bad for those that cross paths with you."

"You got that right. No one's got the nerve to mess with me." He gave the Prince a lop-sided smirk. "It's true what they say. Your skills are legendary. I've always wondered how you beat Aizen."

Ichigo's eyes were remorseless. "Now you know."

* * *

><p>Rukia watched as the blue-haired man stood at the edge of her bed, a scowl on his face. He looked rather rugged, like a man who just came out of a fierce battle. He was bruised in some places and there was a noticeable wound on his neck that stretched down past his shirt collar. His blue eyes were glowing even more than usual in the bright daylight, and Rukia couldn't help, but to think of the beautiful sea.<p>

"You wanted to see me?" He asked, not very happy with the fact he had been summoned, though he still showed up.

"Y-yes." She cleared her throat and sat forward on her bunk. "The thing is that I didn't get to properly thank you for saving me."

Grimmjow looked away, his brows furrowing over his ocean-blue eyes. It was then Rukia noticed a long gash on his jaw, stretching from the lower half of his chin to the edge of his right earlobe. It was much more deeper and different than the rest of the wounds.

_Is that new or has that been there in the past? _She hadn't noticed it before, but then again, she hadn't been fully awake either.

"I didn't do it for you." Grimmjow said brusquely, knocking her out of her thoughts.

Rukia blinked. Twice. "Even so, you brought me here when I was on the brink of death, and for that I am thankful."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He brushed back his blue mane. "If that's it, then I'll be leaving." He made to turn away, but Rukia's voice stopped him again.

"Wait."

He paused, but didn't turn. Instead, he glanced at her from over his muscular shoulder. "What is it?" He asked roughly.

"I'm not the type of person that easily overlooks something as this. You saved my life and I want to repay you."

"And I said it's alright, so you don't have to keep bringing it up." Grimmjow retorted.

Rukia was taken aback. Not only did this guy appear to be tough guy material, but he actually was. But she was not going to give up either.

She jutted out her chin. "When someone is trying to pay you back, the least you can do is accept their appeal of reimbursement." _…You jerk! _She thought, but kept to herself. It was hard enough already that he was being stubborn.

"You're really starting to make me regret ever saving you, stupid wench-" Grimmjow growled, shaking his head. He turned away from her, brushing his calloused hand through his hair once more.

After a spilt moment of silence, Grimmjow abruptly turned to her and pulled off his brown cloak. "If it'll shut you up…here." Tossing it on her lap, he said with a nod, "Wash it."

Rukia's eyes glanced from the dirtied cloak to Grimmjow. "I am not a maid." She replied indignantly.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Never said you were. Since you are persistent on repaying me, the least you can do is wash my cloak."

Rukia looked from him to the cloak once more. "B-but I don't have permission yet to leave-"

Grimmjow dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "Whenever you do get time, just wash it. Then we'll call it even." He left without another word, leaving Rukia to gape at his retreating back.

She stared at the brown, blood-stained, smelly cloak in her hands, and shook her head. _What was I thinking? _


	9. Spiritual Strengths

_Chapter 9 Spiritual Strengths_

"Why must you leave so suddenly, onii-chan?" The young, honey hair colored girl asked the occupied teenager.

"I'm sorry, Yuzu, but there is an important matter I must attend to." He replied, as his hands busily rummaged through countless wrinkled, archaic parchments on his writing table. He read silently to himself, searching for a specific one.

"But who will take me to the markets?" Yuzu continued, her soft brown eyes anxious. "And what about Karin? Who will go hunting with her?"

"Ishida is still here. He will go with you wherever, whenever."

"But it won't be the same." Yuzu responded with a pout.

Ichigo exhaled a deep sigh and turned to his young sister who stood with her hands twisting at her chest. He approached her with a sad smile. "Don't worry Yuzu. I won't be gone for long. I will be back before you know it." He patted her head reassuringly. "And when I do return, I promise to take you wherever you want to go."

Yuzu looked at him hopefully. "Promise?"

Ichigo nodded once. "Promise."

Yuzu, no longer sad, gave her brother a tight hug, "Thank you, onii-chan! I will be waiting for your return. Please be safe."

Ichigo couldn't hide the smile from his face as he watched his sister leave the room, skipping happily. He hated having to leave her. Ever since his parents' death, he never once left his sisters alone. They were his only family.

But...this was different. This trip was not something he could let pass by sending someone else in his place. He confirmed that when he got the news the previous evening.

_Urahara gestured to the Prince to the corner of the room and Ichigo followed. Once they were out of earshot, the blonde-man looked apprehensive. That itself, made Ichigo worry. Because since he had known the sandal-hat fool, only once had he looked this hesitant, and that was during Aizen's reign._

"_What is it, Urahara?" He glanced back to the shaking dark-haired girl on the bed, who was now being given an injection by Unohana. "Did Uruu say anything?"_

"_Well, it depends. Which do you prefer to hear first: the good news or the bad?" _

"_Does it matter?" Ichigo asked, his nerves tensing up._

"_If you are an optimistic person, then perhaps hearing the good news would help-"_

"_Urahara, stop with the nonsense and tell me what she said." Ichigo said, exasperated with the blonde man's imprudence._

_Urahara's eyes went stone hard beneath his hat as he said, "Gin will lay siege to the city."_

_Ichigo inhaled sharply, sliding his hand through his bright hair. "When?"_

"_Five days from now." He added as an afterthought, "That's the good news."_

_The Prince gazed from the sleeping girl back to the man. "Did she mention anything else?"_

"_It was a forked prophecy. She said you could stay here and await Gin's arrival, but the outcome will not be pleasing."_

"_Or…" Ichigo pressed. "What was the other one?"_

_Urahara paused to release a drawn out sigh. "You could ask for the Vizards' help."_

_Ichigo's eyes widened and he shook his head as if to knock away a bad dream. "You know I can't do that." He whispered fixatedly. "The last time I asked for their help, it was because of…of…" He let the sentence drift away._

"_Well, it's either that or await Gin's arrival into the city. And from what Uruu said, it will not be pretty." Urahara fanned himself, his eyes twinkling. "It's your decision, Prince Ichigo. I trust you to make the right one."_

Ichigo's hand unconsciously clutched at the crystal that rested against his chest. He wished he could have consulted last minute with Zangetsu about what he should do, but that frustrating old man always happened to disappear when Ichigo needed his advice the most. And Tensa, his trained falcon, refused to take any messages to him.

Now as Ichigo stood in his study, readying for his departure, he silently hoped he was making the right decision; not only for himself, but for his city, for his friends and for his family, even if it meant getting the help of those from his dark past.

* * *

><p>Rukia tried to sit patiently as Unohana checked her temperature with the back of her hand, but it was proving difficult to do. Something gnawing on the inside of her was telling her something wasn't right.<p>

"Your fever has gone done exceptionally." Unohana remarked, removing her hand.

"Can I go now?" Rukia asked, hoping she didn't sound rude. She was long ago healed, but Unohana refused to let her leave until she had enough bed rest. It hadn't been long since she had last seen Ichigo, but her worrying thoughts made her want to see him.

Unohana softly chuckled. "Is there some place you are in a hurry to go to? Or perhaps someone you cannot wait to see?" The blush on Rukia's face only made Unohana chuckle more.

"N-No, it's nothing like that." Rukia said.

"Well, whatever your reason, I suggest another few hours of rest." When she saw the protest on Rukia's face, she continued. "Your fever may be gone, but I don't want risk you getting ill again since your injuries are still healing. I will monitor you for today. If all is well, I will release you tomorrow."

Rukia exhaled disconsolately. "As you say, Unohana-san." She lay her head back against the wall. _Ichigo….where are you?_

As fate would have it, the doors opened and in came the Prince. He exchanged a few words with Unohana. She nodded and exited the infirmary, leaving them two alone.

When he got closer, Rukia saw that his head was wrapped in bandage and there were a few minor bruises on his face.

Rukia's eyes were wide with palpable surprise as she asked, "What happened to you?"

Ichigo merely shrugged as he replied, "Grimmjow was determined on testing my skills in sword-fighting."

"And you accepted." Rukia threw her legs over the side of her bed, ignoring the weakness that accompanied them. "I don't understand you sometimes." Ichigo frowned in response.

With one hand on the bed, Rukia pushed herself up onto her feet. But her legs weren't stable, so she staggered. Ichigo was before her in a flash. He caught her mid-way, his arms wrapped around her back to hold her in place.

Rukia's hands instinctively gripped the front of Ichigo's shirt to keep herself from falling, bringing their faces closer together.

Brown eyes met violet. Everything seemed to go still as they stared at one another silently, their noses just inches apart.

Rukia's eyes flickered from his brown orbs to the bandage wrapped around his head. Ichigo went stiff when she tentatively pressed her fingertips to his temple, her palm brushing his cheek.

"You really are an idiot." She said softly, her eyes meeting his once more. But there was no mischievousness in her gaze, only sincere concern.

"Shut up." Ichigo said, though his voice came out faintly. The close proximity was making him strangely nervous, and his pounding heart and ragged breaths only added to the awkwardness.

Rukia's lips quirked at the corner as she smiled and Ichigo's eyes inevitably flickered to her mouth. The memory of him kissing Rukia to feed her the remedy flashed before him. He hadn't given it much thought at the time since he did it to save her, but her lips had been rather chapped and cold; unlike now. Now they were light red, slightly parted and probably warm, too.

Realizing his tainted thoughts, Ichigo quickly pulled away from her, causing both of them to nearly lose their footing. Rukia luckily caught herself by placing a hand on the wall. She shot Ichigo a perplexed look as he took two steps back from her, like she had the plague.

The Prince, however, looked at anywhere but her, rubbing the back of his neck gawkily. Peculiarly, Rukia felt a trifling pain in her chest, and a dryness in her mouth. Ichigo's actions toward her made her feel like he didn't want to be close to her. She wasn't sure why it made her feel sad; just that it did.

"So, um…Unohana tells me your fever is gone." Ichigo said, finding something to say to break the uncomfortable silence. Rukia merely nodded. Luckily for them, someone walked into the infirmary at that moment, catching both of their attention.

A tall, tanned man with curly hair Rukia recalled during her first battle with the Prince in the grounds, but she didn't know him by name.

"Ah, Sado. Did you bring what I asked you to?" Ichigo walked forward to the tall man, holding out his hand.

The man named Sado, handed the Prince a long black-clothed item without a word. After giving him what he wanted, he left the room.

Ichigo removed the clothing to reveal a sword within a jeweled scabbard. He eradicated the sword, the brilliantly white blade glimmering in the sunlight. Rukia watched with awe as he twisted and turned the weapon in hand, as if weighing it.

Then, he looked to her. Putting out the sword, he touched each of her shoulders with the tip of the blade.

"I, Prince Ichigo Kurosaki, dub you, Rukia, as my personal guard from this day forth." Ichigo turned the sword and handed the hilt of it to her. "Do you accept?"

Rukia stared from the crystal white hilt back to the Prince. _Was this a joke? _

"I-I don't understand…" She said.

Ichigo frowned. "What's there to understand? I'm making you my personal guard."

"B-but why?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Can't you just accept an honor like a normal person?"

Rukia blinked twice. "Not unless I know what I am being honored for."

"It's for fighting bravely in your mission. For completing the task assigned to you, I am promoting you as my personal guard."

Rukia's eyes fell slightly and Ichigo knew what was coming before she even said it. "I don't deserve any tribute. I didn't do anything worth this honor." She met his eyes as if to say telepathically, _You know that_.

"I've told you before, fighting isn't always about winning. It's about never giving up; staying alive till the end. You came back to this Palace, not as a person who experienced loss, but as a person who wanted to continue protecting." He gestured with the hilt at her once more. "So tell me, Rukia, do you want to give up or do you want to continue fighting?"

Rukia swallowed. Grudgingly, she had to admit he was right. She had originally come to the Guard to protect those unable to do so themselves, yet….

She straightened her posture and lifted her chin. "If I am to accept, I will not do as part of an honor, but as a responsibility."

Ichigo smirked. "Stubborn midget."

Rukia grinned. "Foolish strawberry."

"Fine. Do you accept?"

Rukia took a hold of the hilt, the sword light as a feather in her hand; nothing like her old worn-out sword, which she had unfortunately left behind in the forest. "I accept."

* * *

><p>Not long after, Advisor Ishida came in followed by another person, someone Rukia didn't recognize. She had long beautiful auburn hair that flowed behind her as she walked; she was tall, and had a figure that probably made men drool when she passed.<p>

"Um, Prince?" The auburn hair woman spoke shyly.

"Yes, Inoue. What is it?"

"Uh….um, here!" She said, shoving a neatly wrapped box into his hands.

Ichigo took it and blinked at it several times. "What is it?"

"It's a packed lunch." Inoue said. "I-I figured it would be good to have a nice lunch so you don't forget to eat. There are wild berries, too. Yuzu told me how much you like them."

Ichigo smiled at her. "Thanks, Inoue. I appreciate it."

The blush on Inoue's cheeks did not go unnoticed by Rukia. _She must really like him. _She thought. She recalled the Prince's soft brown eyes gazing at her when he caught her earlier. There was so much sincerity in his eyes. Rukia smiled inwardly. _He may be an idiot, but he's not a bad guy. I can see why he's liked by so many._

Ishida cleared his throat, bringing everyone's attention on him; everyone, excluding Inoue, who seemed to be lost in her own daydreams.

"Prince Ichigo, the horses are ready for departure."

"Departure?" Rukia's befuddled voice rang out in the infirmary. She looked to the Prince. "Are you planning to go somewhere?"

"Just some people I need to meet with." He said, shrugging. "It's nothing, really."

Rukia frowned. "If it was nothing, then you wouldn't be going."

Ishida lips quirked upward. "She has a point."

Ichigo scowled. "Oi, whose side are you on?" He turned to Rukia. "Listen, don't worry about it, okay."

"Okay, I won't." Rukia said. "I'm coming with you."

"No." Was Ichigo's immediate answer. "Absolutely no."

"Why not? I am your personal guard after all."

"P-personal guard?" Inoue repeated, baffled. She looked between the Prince and the young lady on the bed. But both seemed intent on glaring at each other like no one else was present in the room.

"Unohana-san said you still need to rest; you're not fully healed yet."

"You can't go without me. I need to be with you." Rukia said, instantly realizing what she said. She looked away, blushing; oblivious that the Prince was mirroring her actions. Inoue, and Ishida, had noticed their actions.

Rukia quickly retaliated. "I-I mean, since you assigned me as your personal guard, it is only natural for me to be at your side."

"Sado is going with me. One personal guard is enough." Ichigo scratched his neck, looking at the ground. "You can carry out your duty once I get back."

"But-"

"You're not going, Rukia, so forget it!" Ichigo retorted before she could argue.

Rukia closed her mouth, but her eyes were ice cold. She finally looked away, murmuring under her breath, "Baka."

"Prince Ichigo, Sado is waiting for you in the stables." Ishida informed him.

"Right." Ichigo nodded. He exchanged a quick glance with Rukia, a silent message being sent between them.

_Don't do anything rash, midget. _Ichigo's eyes said. Rukia's eyes glowed vibrantly as she thought, _Be safe, you fool._

"See ya." The Prince said aloud, finally tearing his eyes away from her enticing violet ones, before he exited the infirmary with Ishida and Inoue in tow, leaving Rukia to stare at the closed doors.

* * *

><p>It was the following day that Rukia was finally released from the infirmary by Unohana. She didn't waste any time leaving the castle walls and heading into the markets to freshen her mind.<p>

It was a beautiful crisp morning with white fluffy clouds in the sky, and the air pleasantly cool. She made her way through the market main street, where many people were hustling and bustling, buying supplies or hoping to sell to customers.

"Freshly caught fish!" A large man bellowed over the noise. "Herbs! Newly picked herbs here!" Another woman across the street was saying.

Rukia made her way past them, not interested in purchasing anything; just wanting to come to the one place that was home to her. She was practically raised in these streets from the day she was born; she knew the area with her eyes closed.

Taking a deep breath, she inhaled the many scents that filled the air; from flowers to organic herbs to the sweet smell of freshly made biscuits.

"Excuse me, miss!" A man with a cart of apples rolled by. Rukia backed up two steps to give him room, accidentally bumping into someone from behind.

"Watch it." The man said stridently.

"I'm sorry." She said, looking up at him. "Grimmjow?"

The blue-haired man scowled at her, but then again, that's all he seemed to do whenever he saw her.

"Oh, it's only you, wench." He said.

Rukia frowned. "I'm not a wench."

Grimmjow didn't pay any heed to her remark. "Did you wash my cloak yet? I have places to be you know."

"Why don't you just buy another one then?"

He scoffed. "Don't tell me washing a cloak is too hard for you."

"I just happened to be released from the infirmary today for your information." Rukia deadpanned. "I'll give it back to you by this evening."

"Just hurry it up, will ya?"

"Fine." Rukia turned to leave, but a macabre voice spoke up, catching her attention.

"Why, little Miss Rukia is here." The blonde teen said, his arms folded across his chest, his blue eyes glinting mischievously.

"Tatsumi." Rukia growled. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in training?"

Tatsumi clucked his tongue. "Didn't you hear? Those that died in mountains were brought back and buried in the Royal grounds, so the rest of us trainees were given the day off." He raised an eyebrow. "Though, I'm surprised you didn't know. You were there, after all." He knocked himself on the head. "Oh, that's right, you came running back like a little cowardice while the rest of them died." His two cronies laughed.

"You bastard, that's a lie, and you know it!" Rukia shot back.

"If that's a lie, then why are you still here? You should've been dead with the rest of them." Tatsumi said, smirking.

Rukia fisted her hand, her body shaking with fury, but before she could say anything, Grimmjow spoke up.

"You're a pretty cocky bastard for someone so pathetic looking."

Rukia glanced at him, her mouth hanging open slightly. Was he defending her?

Tatsumi looked from him to Rukia and scoffed. "So now that your buddy is gone off on a mission, you decided to get yourself a new body guard?"

"I'm not her body guard," Grimmjow said with a growl at the same time Rukia said, "He's not my body guard."

"Then you mean…" Tatsumi smirked. "Ah, well. I never knew you were the type for such pleasure, Rukia." He eyed her from the head down. "If you ever wanted my time, all you had to do was ask." He gestured with his head toward Grimmjow. "You didn't need waste time with animals like him."

Rukia's face scrunched up in disgust. "You vile, repulsive-"

"What the hell did you just call me?" Grimmjow's voice was low with a rumble. Rukia hadn't known him for long, but she noticed the deadly glint in his eyes right away. He made to step forward, his hand on the hilt of his sword, but she quickly stopped him.

"Get the hell out of my way!" He said.

"No." Rukia replied, knowing very well she was treading on danger by stepping in front of him.

"Let me teach this piece of shit a lesson."

"No!" Rukia said a little louder this time. "You will not." She turned to Tatsumi, glaring. "Because I will."

* * *

><p>Rukia shielded her eyes as she stared up at the sky. The sun was high above her now, rising at its peak.<p>

"Hey, you sure this about this?" Grimmjow spoke up. She looked over at him leaning against the trunk of a tree, biting into a green apple.

"Of course." Rukia's eyes were dangerously dark. "I've put up with Tatsumi long enough. It's about time to teach him a lesson."

Grimmjow straightened, tossing the apple core over his shoulder behind him. "That's pretty tough talk for someone so weak."

Rukia half-frowned and half-glared at him. "I am not weak. I am going to prove that."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure."

"And what about you? Why did you defend me back in the market?"

He scowled at her. "Don't get the wrong idea. I wasn't defending you."

Rukia raised an eyebrow that said she wasn't buying it.

Grimmjow looked away, a distant, yet irritated, look on his face. "He just reminds me of someone I used to know. I hate arrogant assholes like him."

They went silent after that; the only sound being the slight ruffle of leaves on the trees from the touch of the gentle wind and the chirping of birds overhead.

"Where the hell is he?" Grimmjow finally asked, exasperated. "Don't tell me he ran away like a little girl."

"_Why _are you even here, Grimmjow?" Rukia asked, her hands on her hips.

Grimmjow smirked, an intimidating look coming from a scary man like him. "I never give up the opportunity to see a good fight."

Before Rukia could reply, a sound of footsteps approached them. Tatsumi came, practically strutting, through the trees, finally stopping a few feet ahead of them. He wore a grin on his face, as if he had already won the match.

"So you came." Rukia said, a lethal smile playing onto her lips.

"Of course I'd come." Tatsumi replied. "I would never give up the chance to beat you." He pulled out his sword, swishing it in the air, as if to show off his moves.

Rukia narrowed her eyes, pulling out her own glorious shining white sword. She immediately felt in sync with her sword, like it was a part of her; something Lieutenant Hitsugaya once said in his training lesson.

Tatsumi gave a low bow mockingly. "Ladies first."

"If you insist." Rukia charged at him, swinging her sword in a high arc towards his head.

He blocked it, but Rukia didn't stop there. She pulled back and this time, made a stab at his chest, her sword so light, that she could attack continuously with hardly any exertion.

Tatsumi pushed her back with his sword, aiming for her head. Rukia blocked it with her sword, but was caught off guard when he stuck his foot out purposely, tripping her.

Rukia stumbled backwards, falling onto one knee. Tatsumi took her vulnerability to kick her in the stomach. Rukia groaned from the sharp pain; he did it again. When his foot prepared to kick a third time, Rukia rolled over onto her side.

She managed to stand upright before Tatsumi tried to attack her once more. She coughed up some blood, wiping away at the corner of her mouth. She glared at him. "You sneaky ass."

Tatsumi merely smirked. "It's not my fault you're clumsy."

Rukia's hand tightened on the hilt of her sword, rage bubbling inside of her. She shot towards him again, parrying left and right. The sword, maybe by her imagination, seemed to move more faster now, as if it were an extension of her arm, not a weapon.

Tatsumi swung at her head, and she ducked low, twisted the blade in her hand and slammed the hilt square in his nose. A sickening crunch filled the air as Tatsumi shrieked and fell back. He held his bloody, and no doubt broken, nose in his hands, releasing his sword entirely.

Rukia aimed her blade at his neck, confirming her victory and his defeat.

"Don't come in my way again, Tatsumi." She said lowly. "Or next time, I'll break more than your nose."

She turned around, re-sheathing her sword, a smile making its way to her lips, despite her destabilized body. She had barely gotten released from the infirmary from the same day; she wasn't supposed to be getting into fights, but preserving her energy.

_Damn it. _She thought, her legs feeling as hard as iron as she walked. Even her vision was starting to blur.

She remained oblivious when Tatsumi stood up, his sword in hand. She still didn't notice when he came towards her, a glare on his face, sword raised in the air. She only turned when she heard him yell "bitch" and come at her.

He was coming too fast and Rukia was too slow; her hand had barely gripped the hilt of her sword when Tatsumi's sword came down on her.

It was almost too late when a hand stopped the sword midway. Tatsumi and Rukia were both surprised as Grimmjow stood between them, holding Tatsumi's sharp blade with only his two fingers and thumb.

"If you can still fight then how about you take me on?" He asked, a roguish grin on his face, but a fatal look in his eyes. "I'll make sure you never stand again."

Tatsumi's eyes widened and he stumbled backwards. Rukia couldn't help but to smirk when she saw him turn heel and run away like a true coward.

"Thanks." She said weakly to Grimmjow. "I guess this proves that I'm not weak, right?"

He turned to her, an appraising look on his face. "Well, you're not bad for a wench, that's for sure."

"I told you…I'm not a…wench." Rukia replied, her head spinning. The last thing she recalled was a strong pair of hands gripping her arms before her world went completely dark.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow glared at the bloody stain on his shirt as if by staring at it would make it go away.<p>

_Damn that wench! _He cursed. After the girl's battle against the stupid bastard, she looked like she was ready to faint; and she did, not that it was any surprise to Grimmjow.

She was telling him how she wasn't weak when her eyes had rolled back and she went limp. He had barely caught her by her arms, preventing her from falling to the ground, grumbling about how really weak she was after all.

After seeing her knocking the bastard senseless, Grimmjow had to bitterly admit he liked her fighting spirit. In reality, not many girls had one; they were usually powerless, but even though this girl was utterly weak in his eyes, she still fought on.

Grimmjow had carried her back to the Palace, taking her straight to the infirmary with no questions from anyone, mainly because he had permission to enter the Palace freely now.

When he exited outside, he had noticed the bloody stain on the shoulder of his shirt; probably from her coughing up blood again.

"Stupid, pathetic weaklings." He said, removing his shirt over his arms, unaware someone was watching him with paramount attention.

"So it's true then." The male voice spoke up, entering the uninhabited area, joining Grimmjow.

Grimmjow scowled at the source of the voice, his shirt in his hand. "What the hell do you want?"

Ishida stepped forward from the shadows, his eyes shady behind his glasses. He wasn't looking at Grimmjow, but at a tattoo marking on his left chest of a skull and a number 4.

He met the blue-haired man's grimace and responded by narrowing his eyes. "Just as I suspected…you are an Espada."

* * *

><p><em>AN: *Dun dun dun!* Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I really hope this chapter was to everyone's liking. The story should be slowly unfolding at this point (i.e. Ichigo's dark past). Thanks for reading!_


	10. Past and Present

_A/N: Unfortunately, Rukia is not in this chapter. Also, I feel obligated to mention that the descriptions of the Vizards' masks (and Ichigo's hollowification) were taken from_ ** bleach . wiki .com.** _Now...enjoy._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10: Past and Present<em>

"Just as I suspected…you are an Espada."

"_Ex-_Espada." Grimmjow corrected. "I'm not with them anymore."

Ishida's tone was rather cold as he responded, "That's besides the point. What matters is that you have the marking of an Espada on your chest, therefore that makes you an enemy of Karakura."

Grimmjow tilted his chin upward, looking down his nose at Ishida. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

Ishida reached for two feet long shaft that hung on the right side of his white belt. Extending it in front of him, the rod opened automatically and formed into a large spider-like bow; it glowed a portentous blue, and was used to shoot countless arrows at a time. Grimmjow watched on in half-amusement, half-annoyance.

Ishida's eyes were unreadable behind his glasses as he aimed his bow towards him. "I'm going to detain you."

Grimmjow's eyebrows furrowed over his eyes and his lips pulled back to reveal a grin. He pulled out his sword. "I'd like to see you try."

* * *

><p>Ichigo's trip had not been a long one, but it had been exhausting for him. His brow was dripping with sweat, despite the cool mountain weather. But then again, the trip had nothing to do with the way he was feeling.<p>

A remembrance of three years ago occupied his thoughts.

"_Where's my old man?" Ichigo asked. The pairs of eyes in the room all looked around uneasily._

_He knew his father had gone to confront Aizen on his own, while Ichigo had been at the edge of the forest, finishing his battle with Ulquiorra. Worry had gnawed at him since then._

"_Ichigo…he's not well." Ishida said, swallowing. "You should meet him…while you still can."_

_Ichigo was rushed into a smaller room inside of Inoue's cozy log cabin. The cottage itself was on the outer skirts from the city…where Aizen was sitting upon the throne in the palace walls. _

_His father was rested on the single bed in the room, his breaths coming out shallowly, when Ichigo entered._

"_Dad." He said softly, his breath catching in his throat. His father looked worse for wear. He was badly beaten and bruised; even though they cleaned and bandaged him up, he still looked rather rugged and frail._

_Isshin looked up at his son, a grin on his face. "Ah, Ichigo my boy. What's with that pitiful look?" He said, trying to sit up, but a stabbing pain in his side made him fall back down._

"_Don't get up." Ichigo said, coming to his father's bedside. _

_Isshin coughed and wheezed, his breaths coming out faster and forced. "Listen Ichigo…I-I don't have much time." He said, trying to keep up a smile, but it came out as a grimace._

"_Stop talking nonsense, old man." Ichigo replied, despite the worrisome feeling._

"_Ichigo…he's too strong."_

"_Who?" Ichigo asked, though he already knew who he was referring to._

"_Aizen." Isshin coughed and groaned, shaking his head. "You cannot defeat him. You need their help."_

"_Whose?"_

"…_The Vizards." Isshin met his gaze. "They will help you defeat him."_

"_Dad, I-"_

"_Don't give me that look. I'm going to be with your mother. My Masaki. I'll finally be able to tell her how our son didn't turn out to be a failure." He raised his hand to grab Ichigo's shoulder. "Take good care of Yuzu and Karin. Tell them I'll be watching over them from Heaven with their mother. And Ichigo…" He gestured for him to come closer and then whispered into his ear, "Make sure to have lots of children."_

"_Wha-you-" Ichigo's mouth open and closed like a fish. How his father could think of things like that at such a time was beyond him._

_Isshin chuckled slightly, closing his eyes. "Make us proud, Ichigo." He gripped Ichigo's shoulder one last time before his hand fell limply on the bedside._

Ichigo shook his head as if awaking from a dream. He glanced sideways at his traveling companion and personal guard, Sado. The man sat rigidly on his horse, his mouth in a taut line and his dark eyes silently patrolling the area. He was a man of little words and for that Ichigo was thankful. The Prince had been on edge since the start of this trip and he was not in the mood to discuss anything.

They were slowly coming out of the woods and closer to the mountain's border. The region was a frightening location; the dark woods and the constant mist were enough to send people running away. The mountains themselves were nearly hidden behind all the fog and clouds; almost invisible.

Ichigo may have missed the turnoff to the mountains completely had it not been for the map he had with him; though it was not very far from the Karakura border, this land was still foreign to him.

The horses trotted on, slightly neighing in protest, but still continuing. Closer to the mountain path, the fog became denser and the horses became more panicky.

Ichigo stopped his black stallion and jumped off. He motioned for Sado to do the same. Handing his reins over to his personal guard, Ichigo nodded to the woods just behind them.

"You can go ahead and wait here with the horses. I'll be back as soon as I can." He made to leave, but Sado spoke up.

"Prince Ichigo, maybe it would be best if I come with you."

"That won't be necessary." Ichigo replied, his eyes on the mountain. "This is where I need to go alone." He met the man's gaze. "Don't worry about me, Sado. I'll be fine." He patted the guard on his broad shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Sado asked, his eyes searching the Prince's face. He may have been a quiet man, but his concern about Ichigo's well-being was obvious.

_No_. Ichigo thought, but said aloud, "Yes. Give me two hours. If I'm not back by then…." He left his sentence unfinished, but Sado understood. He gave him a nod and retreated with the horses further back inside the woods.

Ichigo turned back to the path and looked up, beyond the fogginess and the clouds that hid the mountain's top, imagining what challenges awaited him. Taking a deep breath, he started ascending the path, memories immediately flooding his head.

_Ichigo checked the address scribbled on the note for the third time. He glanced upward and frowned. The building was old and dilapidated, but still standing. It appeared to be abandoned, like the rest of the street. _

_Since Aizen was in current control of the city, no one dared leave their homes; for those that did defy to show courage were penalized in the worst way possible. A clear warning to others._

_Ichigo threw open the building's rusty doors, a creak filling the air ominously. After blinking a few times, he adjusted his gaze and entered._

_In a flash, Ichigo felt the cold steel of a blade pressed against his neck. He put up his hands in surrender. "I've come for help."_

"_Ah, don't worry. It's only the young Highness Ichigo Kurosaki." Someone spoke up in the shadows._

_The blade immediately withdrew itself and a dark-haired glasses girl backed away, re-sheathing her sword._

"_So, Prince Kurosaki, what do we owe this honor to?" A blond man emerged from the corner of the large room. _

_Ichigo straightened himself up before replying, "Like I said, I've come seeking help from the Vizards."_

_From this response, more persons surfaced from the darkness: a tall thick, black spiked afro man wearing darkened glasses, accompanied by a man with long, wavy, blond hair who wore a black-style suit. Behind them was a tall, muscular man with sharp features, short light-silver hair with a piercing on his left eyebrow and left ear. A small, green-haired young lady stood next to him, a look of curiosity plain on her face._

_From the left, a large man, wearing an olive green tuxedo with a yellow bow tie with pink mustache and pink hair stood politely with his hands folded in front of him._

_Lastly, the dark-hair braided girl approached from behind Ichigo, her eyes hidden behind her glasses. _

_The blond man walked around, appraising Ichigo. "Why should we help you?" _

"_Aizen's on a rampage out there in the city…__**my **__city. I need to stop him."_

"_Of course an enemy of Aizen's is a friend of ours." Shinji said, smirking. "We can help you defeat him."_

"_What needs to be done?"_

"_You of all people should know, Ichigo, that Aizen is not a mere human. He has power beyond imagination." The blond man turned his back to him. "But that doesn't mean he is undefeatable. It just means you need match him in order to beat him."_

"_How do I do that?" Ichigo asked, skeptical. _

"_There is a way." Shinji continued. "You need to arise a spirit within you."_

"_What spirit?" Ichigo asked inquisitively._

_Shinji grinned, showing all his pearly white teeth. "Inner spirit. Everyone has one, but yours, I can sense, is very strong. There is a powerful aura around you, but you need to let it out."_

_Before Ichigo could reply, a small, but powerful foot collided with the blonde man's head, sending him crashing against a pile of empty cardboard boxes a few feet away._

_A blond girl with two pigtails stood in Shinji's place now, her hands on her hips. She glared at him. "Shinji, you ass, stop wasting time and just tell him already!"_

_Shinji, who was patting his clothes clean from the dust like nothing happened, met her glare with one of his own. "Don't be like that, Hiyori. He at least needs to know what he's getting himself into."_

_The young girl named Hiyori scoffed. She turned her scowl on Ichigo. "If he's desperate enough to come to us for help, then it shouldn't matter what he's getting into." She nodded with her head to Ichigo. "That right?"_

_All eyes, including Shinji's, fell on him, awaiting his answer. Ichigo lowered his face, his gaze hidden underneath his bangs. "My father told me that Aizen's too strong to face on my own. He told me to come here and get your help before…before he passed away." He paused a moment, regaining his posture. He raised his gaze, determination glowing brightly in his brown eyes. "And I am prepared to do anything to stop Aizen."_

_Everyone was silent for a moment that a dog's barking from outside the storage building could be heard. Ichigo watched each of their faces in turn, to see what their reaction was, but it was hard to tell behind their blank faces._

_Hiyori was the first to react. She shot a smirk in Shinji's direction. "Told ya." She said, clearly satisfied. _

_Shinji stepped forward, exhaling deeply. "Fine, but…" He met Ichigo's gaze with a look of icy calmness and something else. "Don't come to regret it." He nodded to the green suited man with pink hair who did some sort of ritual with his hands that was unknown to Ichigo. _

_Shinji then slipped his hand inside his pocket and pulled out a finger-sized vial. A white smoky liquid swirled inside. He tossed it in the air towards Ichigo who caught it with ease. "Drink it." He said._

_Ichigo scowled as he asked, "What is it?"_

"_If you are prepared to do anything to stop Aizen, then it shouldn't matter what that is. Only that it's beneficial in making you stronger."_

"_If it's really that simple then why haven't you all tried to stop him?" Ichigo asked._

_Shinji's gaze suddenly went dark. "Who says we haven't?" He gestured around to his comrades with his hand. "We've all tried, but failed. None of us have the power to defeat him, but you….you're different. I can sense it." He nodded, like he was trying to convince himself more than Ichigo. "You __**will **__be able to defeat him."_

_Ichigo's frown only deepened. He uncorked the top and took a whiff of the strange liquid, but there was no scent. _

_He forced any doubts away from his mind. _I really hope you were right about this, Dad._ He thought. Eyes still on Shinji, he threw his head back and swallowed the liquid in one swig._

_Nothing happened, except a burning sensation in his chest that subsided in a matter of seconds. Before Ichigo could wonder any more or ask anything, Shinji spoke up._

_He exchanged a look with the others and asked, "So who wants to go first?"_

"_I will." Hiyori said, already unsheathing from a scabbard at her hip that Ichigo hadn't noticed before. She put her hand to her face, fingers slightly apart, showing her eyes from behind. A dark aura filled the air and Ichigo watched in alarm as the girl's eyes changed all black with the iris yellow. From the shadowy aura, she conjured a white skeletal mask with a horn in the center and a row of diamond-shaped markings over the eyebrows. "Get ready." She said in a strange voice before she flew at Ichigo._

* * *

><p>Ishida ducked as Grimmjow swung his sword brutally at him. Ishida jumped a foot back and released one of his silver arrows in the bow that divided into a dozen blue arrows that flew toward Grimmjow.<p>

He blocked most of them with his blade, but one of them made a graze on his leg. Blood dripped onto the floor, but he remained unfazed.

"If shooting arrows is all you're good at then good luck trying to arrest me." Grimmjow said.

Ishida cursed under his breath. He was right. Shooting him with arrows to pin him down had been Ishida's original plan, but that had failed once Grimmjow managed to break the arrows with his hand. If this continued, Ishida was never going to seize him.

He fingered a five inch rod on the back of his belt. Maybe if he could get close enough to Grimmjow, he could manage to trap him. It was a deadly risk, but one Ishida decided to take.

Grimmjow jumped forward, swinging his blade. Ishida blocked with his bow; he shoved back, gaining some space and shot another silver arrow. Two dozen blue arrows flew towards the blue-haired man. He avoided most of them.

Aiming his bow upward, Ishida pulled out the five inch rod and shot it into the air; it split up into five clear blue arrows that landed simultaneously on the ground, surrounding them in a large pentagon.

Grimmjow smirked. "Don't know what you're planning, but it's not going to work unless you come at me directly." He nodded with his head. "Your bow's all show. It's nothing compared to a real weapon like this." He said, holding up his sword.

"Very well then." Ishida lowered his bow and it immediately closed itself, turning back into a long shaft. He slipped his hand inside his pocket and produced a cross-shaped precious stone. He pressed it on the back of the shaft, and it magically changed into a radiant blue sword. "Is this to your liking?"

"About time this battle got good." Grimmjow said, satisfied.

He clashed swords with Ishida, whose blade was much shorter than Grimmjow's, but just as strong. It wasn't made of metal, but it's properties were special and just as fatal.

Grimmjow struck his blade right and left, and without warning, shot a powerful kick to Ishida's stomach, sending him falling on his back. He rolled onto the side as Grimmjow's sword made a hard blow into the ground. He blocked the blade once more, but was still thrown backwards.

Though Ishida had some skill in sword-fighting, he was no where on the same level as Grimmjow. That man was stronger and much more faster than a normal human being.

One moment he would be swinging his blade at Ishida, and the next, he would appear from behind and kick him in the back, sending him flying a few feet away.

Wiping away at the blood from the corner of his mouth, Ishida stood up and prepared himself as Grimmjow came once more.

_This is risky, but it has to be done. _Ishida thought ardently.

* * *

><p>Ichigo maintained his balance as he continued climbing the rocky ledge on the mountain. He occasionally glanced to his left, where a long drop to the ground was veiled by a mixture of fog and clouds.<p>

Using the back of his hand, he wiped away the sweat that started beading on his forehead. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he started climbing, and the cold weather only made it much more difficult to find out if he was any closer to the top or not.

Forcing himself forward, he walked a couple of more steps further before a 'caw' sound greeted him from above. Checking the sky, he was glad to see a hawk circling just a few feet above in the air; a clear sign that Ichigo was much closer to the top than he thought.

Feeling relieved and anxious at the same time, he increased his pace; slowly, but surely. Reaching the top, he found the single dark cave he had expected. It stood out in the fog, like a beacon, and had an ominous feel to it.

With his right hand on the hilt of his sword, Ichigo forced all negative thoughts out of his mind and entered the cave.

_After his battle with Hiyori, Ichigo felt the difference within him. His insides were blazing like a scorching fire; an ardent sensation was making its way inside his chest, as if something devilish was escaping his very soul._

_He was conscious of half side of his face, while the other side donned a partial mask of its own. Even part of his face was contorted in a maniacal way, the heightening of the battle getting the best of him._

_When Hiyori was tired out, she switched partners with the next Vizard in line. Ichigo, unable to help himself, cackled; it sounded inhumanly evil to his ears._

_He was turning into a monster. But then again….maybe that was the Vizards' plan in the first place._

* * *

><p>Ishida was hunched over, trying to catch his breath, his eyes narrowed at the blue-haired man who had his sword swung over his shoulder casually.<p>

"I've got to admit, no one's got the nerve to take this much damage from me and still be standing." Grimmjow pointed his sword at Ishida. "But you're still nothing compared to that Prince of yours. His power…it's really something else."

Ishida stood upright, his white suit stained with blood and adorned with rips in so many places. "I _will _stop you."

"Still going to try again?" Grimmjow asked, appraising Ishida for a moment. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Ishida rushed forward this time, brandishing his sword in an arc and then left and right. Ishida's blade made a small, but noticeable scratch on Grimmjow's arm, but he paid no heed to it. Grimmjow almost looked sympathetic. Almost.

He shot a strong punch to Ishida's gut, sending him on his knees, coughing up blood. Shaking his head, Grimmjow turned away. "I think you had enough. Let this be a reminder to you, no one can catch me."

"S-stop." Ishida said, forcing himself to his feet. He staggered forward, but the look in his eyes was intense. "You're not getting away."

Grimmjow scoffed. "And who's going to stop me?"

"I am." Ishida replied.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. Do yourself a favor and give up. At least that way you'll live." He turned to leave, but only reached a few steps before his body shook from an invisible electric force.

He fell to the ground on his hands and knees, clearly surprised. "Wh-what the hell was that?" He asked no one in particular.

"A magnetic force." Ishida responded from behind. "The rod I shot earlier spilt into five special arrows creating a confinement." He gestured with his hand to the glowing arrows sticking in the ground around them, connected together by a blue gleaming line. "Those are linked with my sword. One strike from my blade on my enemy and the arrows react. An adversary is trapped within the arrows, unable to leave."

Grimmjow recalled the minor scratch Ishida's sword had made on his arm, realizing that's what he was referring to. He glared at him, evidently pissed off, but an aftershock of the magnetic force still shook throughout his insides like a wave. His body was hardly responding.

"As you've realized, you cannot leave this enclosure. If you do try, you will be electrocuted."

"You son of a-" Grimmjow said, trying to get to his feet, but his legs had stopped moving altogether.

Ishida continued, his tone rather impassive. "Also, you may feel your body become paralyzed." Ishida pushed up his slightly damaged glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Don't worry, that's just a side effect."

* * *

><p><em>Drip. Drip. Drip.<em>

The sound of water dripping in the cave echoed off the walls and into Ichigo's ears. It was both distracting and soothing.

A flap of wings on the roof of the cave almost made Ichigo pull out his sword. He stopped short when he realized it was only a few bats hanging upside down, watching him with their listless eyes.

_Damn it. _He thought. _I need to calm down._

But that was proving harder to do as he neared the cave's exit. There was no telling what was waiting on the other side. He had originally come on this journey for the Vizards' help, but he wasn't sure if he would get it or not.

_It was after his battle with the last challenging Vizard Love Aikawa, that Ichigo lost complete control of his body, as he took on a whole new transformation. _

_His body was covered in a completely white armor of its own; he wore a white mask with a jaw joint and rounded forehead with dark red stripes on the left side, and his yellow chilling eyes could be seen from behind. He appeared like a monstrous lizard with three-toed feet and a long tail with black marks embellishing his muscular body. Even his short orange hair grew out on its own._

"_Well this is new." Shinji commented, leaning slightly against the wall. He looked both amused and anxious. "There is only supposed to be a mask, not a whole body transformation."_

_Ichigo, not completely himself, felt a gory-thirsty energy bursting inside of him. He let out an unearthly roar. Everyone took a startled step back._

_Shinji exchanged a bemused look with the others. He stepped forward. "Hey, Ichigo-"_

_Not in control of his mind or new body, Ichigo launched himself at Shinji and his friends. He was lusting for a fierce fight. _

_Shinji was thrown backwards, completely off-guard, while the others took out their swords and prepared themselves. But they were no match for the beast Ichigo had become. _

_As fast as a blur, he knocked them out before they could even see him. All of them were down when Ichigo left the building, wanting more bloodshed._

_Ichigo raced on all fours like a feral beast, attacking any one who came in his way, whether they were innocent or not. He sniffed the air and followed a strong spiritual scent that was closer to the inner castle walls._

_Ichigo chased after it, leaving a disaster in his trail._

Recalling the horrific memory of becoming a beast, Ichigo's hand unconsciously tightened around the hilt of his sword, his hand trembling noticeably. _I won't let that happen again. _He swallowed a lump in his throat. _I can't let it happen._

Getting closer to the cave's outlet, he was welcomed with the sound of rushing water, which made him guess there was a waterfall nearby. He could also make out the faint chirping of birds up above.

Shielding his eyes from the sun, Ichigo looked around. There wasn't much to see. Even though the sun was shining from above, the land before him was still obscured with thick fog, much to his dismay.

Besides the sound of the waterfall, the only thing that he could make out was the steps before his feet that were made out of stone to help him descend. He took a hesitant step forward, wondering if he should maybe call out to someone. But the sudden quietness only made him think otherwise.

_They're expecting me. _He thought, drawing out his sword as slowly as possible.

Another step down. He paused, trying to catch a glimpse of any movement through the mist, but it was impossible.

Everything went so still. Even the waterfall seemed to have stopped rushing water altogether.

Before Ichigo's foot could reach the next step, a shadow caught the corner of his eye. Raising his sword just in time, he managed to block a sharp blade to his head.

A braided-hair girl with a diamond-shaped mask with a cross-shaped hole in the middle attacked him. Ichigo shoved her back with his sword, gaining some space.

From behind, another one appeared. This person shot a gold whip towards Ichigo who reflected it with his blade.

Ichigo jumped down into the misty area, losing his previous assailants, but gaining new ones.

Another attacker with a traditional Ogre-shaped mask with two small horns at its forehead swung a rather large spiked club at him.

Ichigo ducked from the blow and the club struck into the rocky wall, causing gravel to rain down on them. He skidded back, avoiding any big stones, and was met by a blond-haired man wearing a double-mouthed Pharaoh mask with a short-flowing hood beneath the back of his neck.

"Ah, Prince Ichigo Kurosaki." He said, his voice dripping with travesty. "Now there's a familiar face I never thought I'd see again." He leaped forward.

Clashing swords with him, Ichigo asked breathlessly, "Shinji, what's the meaning of this? I only came to talk!"

Shinji pulled back, tossing his weapon over his shoulder unconcernedly. "You know very well talking is futile, Ichigo." He aimed his blade at him. "If you've got anything to say, proclaim it with your sword!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Man, oh, man! This chapter was frustrating on so many levels. But it's done and posted…finally! Hope everyone enjoyed it. I want to post the next chapter soon before the holidays (or during). Thanks!_

_Oh and someone asked which hairstyle of Rukia's I am using for this story. It's the old hairdo mainly because I started the story BEFORE I saw her new hairstyle. (And also I actually prefer the older style better than her new haircut.)_


	11. A Fleeting Escape

_Happy Holidays!_

_Notes:_

_Gaol: jail; prison_

_Fukiya: breathing pipe/blow dart_

_Fukibari : two inches long_

* * *

><p><em>Excerpt Chapter 11: A Fleeting Escape<em>

Rukia stretched her arms high above her head. She had just gotten released from the infirmary and was now headed to the markets.

Unohana-san gave Rukia a special injection, one she usually quickly ran out of; but it worked to restore a person's strength much faster than normal. And it had worked great for Rukia, making her feel like she did before she even entered the Royal Guard.

She was at least thankful Unohana-san didn't keep her for long time; though, the healer was upset at Rukia for being too careless.

Now, as she pushed her way through the busy hustle of market shoppers, Rukia headed to a shop with Grimmjow's smelly cloak in hand. She wanted to be rid of it before he could insult her again.

Upon turning a corner, she entered a shop she was all too familiar with. She and Renji always used to purchase supplies from this shop because the storekeeper, Ganju, was a good friend of theirs, and usually gave them things for a cheaper price.

Entering the shop, she was surprised to see the inside completely refurnished. There were numerous shelves filled with many peculiar items, most of which were familiar and some that were not.

The area itself was nice and clean; unlike how Ganju used to keep it. And a sweet and zesty aroma filled the air.

"Welcome, dear customer!" A blond man with a top-hat said, nearly making Rukia jump out of her skin. "We have all the supplies you could ask for!" His eyes twinkling behind his fan.

Rukia immediately recognized him. He had brought the young girl to the infirmary, and then had a private conversation with the Prince. Ichigo mentioned his name. Urahara.

The man finished talking and met Rukia's curious gaze. He leaned forward on his cane, examining her face like a painter. "Ah, you're that eavesdropping girl from the palace infirmary."

Rukia grimaced at the man's recollection of her. "My name is Rukia."

The man fanned himself. "Where are my manners?" He bowed lowly from the waist. "I am Kiskue Urahara, at your service."

Rukia fought the urge to knock over his ridiculous white-and-green stripe top-hat while he was bent over.

"This shop…it used to belong to a friend of mine." She said.

"Yes, Ganju Shiba, I believe his name was. Unfortunately, business wasn't doing too well for him, so he sold his shop to me." He gestured around with his fan. "But don't worry. We have everything you need. What can I assist you with today?"

Rukia held up the cloak. "I just need some soap to wash this."

At the pungent smell, Urahara quickly covered his face with the fan. "Er, one soap might not be enough." He said under his breath. He turned heel, heading behind the counter. He pulled out a small bar, as Rukia began pulling out coins from her coin purse.

But Urahara stopped her. "No need to pay." When he saw her quizzical look, he added, "_If _you can do me a favor."

"Favor?" Her brows furrowed over her eyes. "Depends what kind." She replied, suspicious.

Urahara quickly chuckled. "Nothing that would get you in the gaol!" He slipped a hand inside his kimono pocket, producing an almond-colored envelope. "Could you deliver this to the Prince?"

_To Ichigo? _She took the envelope from him, her eyes wide. "B-but I don't know his location." Before she completely finished her sentence, Urahara already held out a wrinkly map to her.

"He's in the mountains, visiting the Vizards." He leaned forward. "If they ask, say Urahara sent you."

Rukia remained dumbfounded as she stared at the letter in hand. She had told Ichigo she wanted to accompany him on his trip, but he had denied, leaving her behind. And now, she was being given a map to follow him. Was this what people called fate?

"So you'll do it?" Urahara asked, hopefully. "I'll even lend you my spare horse for your trip." He added.

Rukia found him rather dubious. Why would a shopkeeper give her a letter to deliver to the Prince, when he didn't even know her? Did he really trust her that much? She was both flattered and flummoxed.

Under his gaze, she nodded wordlessly.

"Thank you, Rukia-chan."

She tucked the envelope away safely inside her robe pocket, along with the map. She left the shop with a bar of soap in one hand and Grimmjow's dirty cloak in the other.

_First things first._

* * *

><p>Rukia walked into the training grounds, frowning. She was finally done cleaning Grimmjow's cloak and she had not spotted him once all day.<p>

It was infuriating! She thought if maybe he had purchased another wrap and left. Her hand fisted around the cloak, anger pulsing in her veins. If he did that, she would hunt him down and then burn his cloak in front of his eyes.

She headed inside the palace walls, running into Ishida along the way. He was bandaged and bruised, and walked with a limp on his right leg.

"Advisor Ishida." She eyed him from the head down. "What happened?"

"I fell off the ladder in the library." He said briskly as if he had practiced saying that line all day.

Rukia raised an eyebrow. She didn't really believe that excuse, but decided not to press the matter any further. It didn't look like he'd give her a straight answer anyway.

"Okay, well. I was wondering if you've seen Grimmjow today." Ishida tensed up, but she didn't notice.

He abruptly pushed up his crooked glasses up his nose. "Perhaps it would be best if you no longer involve yourself with him."

She was taken aback. "Why?"

"He's not who you think he is."

Rukia frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's a dangerous man." He tugged on his white coat. "Let's leave it at that."

She fought the urge to roll her eyes. "I think I can handle myself."

"I never said you couldn't." Ishida's eyes suddenly darkened. "That Grimmjow character is not be trusted."

Rukia's scowl deepened as suspicion gnawed at her. "What have you done with him?"

"…"

"Where is Grimmjow, Ishida?" She asked sternly, dropping all formalities.

Ishida didn't seem to notice. Instead, he stood up straighter, like an adult about to give bad news to a child.

"He is where people like him belong."

Rukia was shaking her head in incredulity and disagreement. "He's not a bad guy. I know he's rough around the edges, but if you get to know him-"

"He's an Espada, Rukia." Ishida said, cutting her off. "An _Espada_. An enemy of Karakura. He was roaming around the kingdom as a spy. He fooled us all by challenging the Prince, but he had a bigger scheme planned."

"I don't believe it." She folded her arms across her chest stubbornly. "If he really was here as an enemy, don't you think he would have killed Ichi- the Prince by now?"

"Perhaps, it is part of his plot to keep the Prince alive." He shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever it may have been, it doesn't matter now that he's in captivity."

"You've made a mistake, Advisor Ishida."

"No, Rukia. I've made the right choice in protecting Karakura from its enemies."

"Perhaps…" Rukia's face was blank, but her eyes were hard. "But I don't think of Grimmjow as an enemy."

* * *

><p>Rukia tried to calm her nerves as she made her way to the northeast gates, which led straight to the gaol.<p>

With her hand on the hilt of her sword, she stood as tall as possible, approaching the two large guards posted outside the reformatory.

"I am here to see a prisoner." She said in a firm and commanding voice.

"Sorry, you are not allowed to." The larger of the two men replied.

Rukia tried her best to maintain a plain, but lethal face as she said, "I am the Prince's personal guard. You are in no position to tell me what I am or am not allowed to do." She gestured with a nod of her head. "Now let me pass or I shall have you removed from your post and sent in with the rest of these misfits, soldier."

The man exchanged a hesitant glance with the other sentry before looking back to her again.

The man, a redhead with a thick beard, stepped forward much to the other guard's relief. "I apologize, ma'am, but we are under strict orders from Advisor Ishida not to let anyone in." He licked his dry lips. "Not even you."

_Strict orders, huh? He anticipated this from the start. _Rukia knew Ishida was smart, but she never knew how much until now. She looked to each of the sentries in turn.

"Very well. Continue with your duty." She said with a nod. She turned heel and left to the outer walls that led to the markets. _You can try put up obstacles all you can Ishida, but I will not back down._

* * *

><p>Rukia slammed opened the door to the shop, getting the blonde man's immediate attention.<p>

"Ah, Rukia-chan. Did you wish to purchase something before your trip?" He asked with a wave of his fan.

"Yes, I need to take care of something before I leave."

Urahara stared solemnly at her from behind his fan for a spilt moment. With a laugh, he spread out his hand in an arc around him. "Of course! Feel free to choose whatever is to your liking, Rukia-chan."

She made her way to the opposite wall where there was a rather large shelf, holding some exotic and foreign objects. She held up a small pipe for him to see. "What is this?"

"Ah, I see you've taken an interest in the fukiya. An ancient tool used by ninjas in the past. Assassin ninjas, to be precise."

"How is it used?"

"You need these…" He said, grabbing a pack of small needle-like darts from the same shelf. "…fukibari. Insert these into the hole and blow as hard as you can. Eliminate an enemy with poison." When he saw the skeptical look on her face, he said with a shrug, "Or put a person to sleep. Whichever you prefer."

Rukia nodded once. "I'll take it." She slid it inside her robe pocket. "Also, do you still have that horse you offered to lend me for the trip?"

Urahara nodded his head. "Sure do. Tessai, do watch the shop until I return." He exited the shop, turning left and coming to a stop in a wide alleyway.

There, Rukia was greeted by a tall brown and black horse that was busily munching on hay.

"Here he is. The fastest horse in the village and smartest in the city. I guess he takes up after his mother, Benihime."

Rukia stepped forward hesitantly, putting out her hand to the steed. He first stared at her, watching her with his dark eyes. Then he bent his head forward, nudging his nose approvingly against her palm. Rukia patted the soft fur.

"What's his name?" She asked, eyes still on the horse.

"Ryoma. Dragon and horse."

Rukia was quiet as she stroked the horse's smooth brown mane. _You are a good horse, aGanju't you? _She thought, her eyes meeting the horse's once more. As if reading her mind, Ryoma neighed amiably.

* * *

><p>Rukia wrapped the black shawl around her neck, pulling it up to her face until only her eyes were visible. Dressed in completely black, she was hardly noticeable in the dark as she slid silently against the marble wall like a cat.<p>

Standing in the shadows, she pulled out a fukiya, a breathing pipe, from her inner robe pocket. She inserted a two inch fukibari, needle-like dart, and waited until her prey was close.

After a minute or two's delay, she spotted a soldier coming back from making his rounds at the other side of the gate. The sentry that was posted at the gaol's door switched with him, leaving to make his own rounds.

Once the other guard was out of sight, Rukia, her eyes never leaving the sentry leaning against the wall casually, blew on the fukiya, the fukibari successfully hitting the guard on the arm.

Luckily, he thought it was only an insect, so he swatted at the spot, knocking the fukibari out of his arm and onto the ground.

Rukia waited patiently. After only a few seconds the guard yawned, and slowly slumped to the ground. It wasn't long when the guard shut his eyes and fell sound asleep. If someone was already sleepy, then the sleeping dart worked faster; and what better time to use the tool than during the night shift?

Satisfied, she made her way to the gaol door, and wedged it open slowly, hoping it didn't creak and alert any other guards on the inside. The sentries usually came back from rounds and switched places every 20 minutes. And the sleeping darts' were going to wear off in 12 minutes.

Inside, the walls were covered in stone and held torches every few paces, lighting the way to a wide corridor and cells beyond. The area had an eerie darkness about it and Rukia fought the urge to shiver.

She crept forward, alert for any guards. At the edge of the corridor, one caught her attention. He had his back to her and she shot the dart on his neck while he was turned. He didn't seem to notice at all, since the dart was still in his neck when he fell to the ground.

Rukia rushed past him, her feet barely making a sound on the dusty ground. She checked each cell, searching for a specific blue-haired man. The first three cells were unoccupied and the last two held men; one young who was already asleep on his cot and the older one who was rocking back and forth on his heels, unaware of his surroundings.

Passing the cells into another corridor, Rukia came to a dead end. _Where is he? _She thought, angry and anxious. She hoped that Ishida didn't send him where Aizen was; after recalling Ichigo's words, she didn't dare to even make a journey like that to find him.

From the corner of her eye, a crack in the corner of the wall got her attention. She slid her fingers inside and pulled. The brick wall, completely intact, pulled open like a door. Her heart pace increased and she slid inside.

A narrow staircase led downwards and before any thoughts could distract her, Rukia rushed down. At the end of the stairs was another corridor, but this was smaller and stank badly of blood and something else.

A single cell was visible with a burning out torch hanging outside the door. And a limp man hung on the brick wall with shackles tied to his wrists and ankles.

Before Rukia could even reach him, someone came from behind.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked. He wasn't a big man, but he had his sword drawn. He came at her and Rukia, with her cat-like reflexes, ducked and dodged and pulled out two of the darts, striking one in the man's arm and the other on his cheek. He growled and came at her again, but his attacks were sluggish. After staggering and stumbling, he fell to the ground, his eyes closing on their own accord.

_Damn, that was close. _Breathing heavily, Rukia worked open the lock with a key she found in the guard's pocket. Entering the cell, she fell onto her knees before the prisoner, unlocking the shackles that held him bounded.

_He looks bad_. Rukia thought, glancing at Grimmjow. His brow was bloodied and his ear was oozing some strange liquid. One eye had a nasty cut and his head was caked with blood. His body was even worse for wear, and he was in need of a serious bath.

"Do your best…you bastards." Grimmjow said in a rather hoarse voice, his head lolling.

"Grimmjow, it's me." Rukia whispered, finishing opening the ankle shackles and now undoing the wrists ones.

"You…" He said, "…your turn now?"

"No." She grabbed his right arm, since it was the least injured and bloody, and swung it over her shoulder with effort. "I'm here to save you."

Grimmjow let out a half-laugh and half-cough, and said something inaudible.

"Put your weight on me." Rukia said, trying to lift him up, but it was difficult to do with a man his size. Nonetheless, he obeyed and leaned on her for support. "We have stairs to climb. You think you can do it?"

"…Stairs are…nothing for me." He replied.

They walked each step one at a time, an imaginary clock ticking inside Rukia's head.

Finally reaching the top stair and exiting the brick door wall, they made their way through the corridor. Rukia was relieved to see the guard inside still asleep, but that left the guard outside.

_Come on. We can do it. _Outside, the guard was, much to Rukia's relief, still sound asleep, and lightly snoring.

Rukia's shoulder was getting close to numb under the pressure of Grimmjow's arm since he literally put most of his weight on her. She took long deep breaths, her aching legs wanting to collapse underneath her. Grimmjow, on the other hand, kept slipping in and out of consciousness.

_What did they do to him? _

After turning the corner to the outer area from the palace walls, Rukia felt her spirit lift a little. She felt safer though there was still a long way to go.

Leading Grimmjow to the single horse tied to a post just outside the wall, Rukia shook the blue-haired man as best as she could, but he kept losing consciousness, murmuring only curses under his breath occasionally.

_How am I supposed to get him up there? _She thought, looking at the tall brown and black mare. Sighing, she met Ryoma's gaze and asked half-jokingly, "I don't suppose you have a good idea, do you?"

As if in response, Ryoma bent his legs and sat onto the ground, lowering his back. Rukia, caught off guard by the stallion's smart deed, stared at him.

"Thank you." She said and Ryoma threw it's head back as if to say it was nothing. Rukia helped Grimmjow forward and hung him sideways onto the horse's back. "I'm sorry about this." She said to the steed who merely neighed in answer.

She sat just behind Grimmjow's body on the horse, holding the reins tight in her hands. The horse stood up now to his full height, both riders secure in place.

Ushering Ryoma forward to a trot, Rukia was long gone past the silent market and sleeping town before the guards could even report the missing prisoner to Advisor Ishida.

* * *

><p>Rukia yawned for the hundredth time that night, blinking her eyes a few times. They had been riding for a long time, mainly off the trail to hide their tracks. Maybe it had been three hours or so since she rescued Grimmjow from prison and made her escape. Since then, she had pushed Ryoma forward, too anxious to stop.<p>

But now, the night was getting to her. Even Ryoma was slowing his pace, most likely tired from the weight of two riders on his back.

A few lights past the trees illuminated a cobblestone path, and curiously, but cautiously, Rukia rode forward.

A single two-story lodge stood out in the forest, not close to the path, but not quite far from it either. A wooden sign on the door's entrance said **Cozy Inn**. From the chimney was a nice fire burning, and the smell of biscuits and chicken made Rukia's stomach churn and her mouth drool.

She debated whether or not if she should make a stop.

On one side, it was likely that Ishida knew of Grimmjow's escape and was sending the guard behind them at the same moment.

But then again, she had a few hours head start, and the guards wouldn't know for certain to follow her through the same path. Thanks to Rukia's expert track-covering technique- and not to mention the woods- they wouldn't be able to track her very good.

Besides, she was as hungry as she was exhausted. And Grimmjow's stench was starting to make her gag.

_A small rest shouldn't be bad. _She finally decided.

She leaded Ryoma to the horse stand, where four other horses stood, munching on hay. Jumping off, she tied him to the post, where he obediently sat down on his hind legs, allowing Rukia to pull Grimmjow off.

Grimmjow awoke, but grumbled heatedly under his breath.

"Hey, come on. Let's go inside in the warmth." She tossed his arm over her shoulder and was relieved when he managed to walk upright; not completely, but enough that he didn't put all of his weight onto her. She tossed a cloak over his head, hiding his blue hair and injured face from view.

They entered the log cabin, the heat of the fire immediately warming them, and the scent of the luscious food making their stomachs rumble.

Rukia stumbled over to the counter with Grimmjow on her shoulder. A group of men seated at a round table by the window stared in her direction with amusement.

"Excuse me." She said to the thin-mustached innkeeper. "Do you have a room available?"

"Ah, wish to be cozy at the inn, do you?" He asked with a wink. "Not a problem. We get many couples that wish to…_bond _here." A few men chuckled.

Rukia fought the urge to glare. Instead, she gave him a fake smile. The man handed her the key, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Could you please send up a wash bin with warm water and some soft rags?" She tossed a sack of coins onto the counter. "And a fresh meal for two would be nice."

The man grinned, revealing two broken teeth. "Of course. Do have a pleasant evening, miss."

Rukia headed upstairs to the last room at the end of the hall. She threw open the door to reveal a single couples' bed, a cabinet, and candles hanging around the wall to alight the room.

She heaved Grimmjow onto the bed, face down. He groaned, tossing to his side. He was so bloody and stinky, it was nauseating.

A knock on the door caught her attention. She cracked it open to see a boy about her age with pale blond hair holding a wash bin.

"Here's the water you requested. Nice and warm." He said. Rukia opened the door fully to allow him inside the room. He placed it just in front edge of the bed. "I'll be back with your meal soon."

"What's your name?" She asked before he exited.

"Souma, miss." He said with a bow.

"Do you happen to have spare clothes for my- ahem-" She cleared her throat and gestured to Grimmjow, "-my husband. As you can see, his clothes are not in the best condition."

Souma glanced over her shoulder at Grimmjow for a spilt second, eying him from the head down. He finally nodded. "I will see what I can do."

"Thank you."

Rukia took her time to wash up, taking her time to wash her face and parts of her body. She didn't feel comfortable being completely naked in front of a man in the same room; even if he was asleep.

Not long after she was done, Souma came back with clean clothes over his shoulder and a tray of delicious foods and a jug in his hands.

"May I trouble you for a moment, Souma?" She asked politely, batting her eyelashes. "I am so famished and weak that I cannot handle to bathe my husband properly. If you do not mind, could you do it for me while I fill my stomach?" She pouted slightly, hoping it would add to her act. "It would be most appreciated."

To her gladness, it worked just perfectly. Souma, his cheeks burning pink in the candlelight, nodded his head wordlessly.

Rukia sat on the ground on the opposite side, with her back turned to them, and started eating her dinner: chicken legs, soft biscuits, cut melon, grapes, vegetable stew and a jug of water.

Temporarily, she put her worries aside and soaked in the relaxing moment.

* * *

><p>"Hey, maybe you should slow down before you choke to death." Rukia was seated upon the comfortable mattress now, sleep falling on her like rapid waves.<p>

Grimmjow burped in response.

Rukia rolled her eyes at him. It had been a half an hour since he fully regained consciousness; it was almost immediately after his bath. After drinking some water, he complained he was hungry. And after he started eating, he would not stop.

He was just finishing up his third meal, and he ate hungrily, like he hadn't eaten for decades.

"Before I forget…here." Rukia said, tossing his cloak to him. "It's clean."

"About time." Grimmjow huffed, standing up. He held it at arm's length, examining it, as if she may have missed a spot. "Huh, not bad for a wench." He turned around, but was caught by surprise when a shoe hit him upside the head. He turned around furiously, one hand on the sore spot. "What the hell?"

Rukia, who was standing now, held her other shoe in her hand, a deadly look in her eyes. "I told you before. I am not a wench. My name is Rukia."

"You threw that at me?" Grimmjow looked incredulous. "You bitch!"

Rukia's eyes narrowed even more. "Are you deaf? I said my name is Rukia."

Grimmjow took two steps toward her, his body towering over hers. "You got a death wish?"

Rukia met his glare with a calm icy look of her own. "No, but I think you do."

Grimmjow, fed up with her, grabbed a hold of her robe's collar, easily lifting her off the ground. He brought her face to face with him. He glared at her for a long time, waiting to see when she would break. But he was taken aback when she stared back at him blankly, her eyes unblinking as she kept his gaze.

He finally let go of her roughly onto the bed, turning his back on her. "Shit. You- you're a-" For the first time ever, he was at a loss of words because of a woman. And not just any woman, but a mouse-sized, weak, maddening woman!

_But she has guts. _No one dared stand up to Grimmjow like that and survive. He just told himself he let her go because she was too easy to beat up. He wasn't one to fight little fry; he liked challenges.

_Yeah, that's it. She's already too damn weak. _He told himself, brushing his hair back.

"Well, I'm going to take a rest then." Rukia said, interrupting his thoughts. "I doubt it's the best choice, but it won't do us any good if we're too exhausted to defend ourselves." She fixed the blankets and slid inside. "Get some sleep. We'll leave by first light." With that, she pulled the covers up, hiding her face from view.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This chapter originally was very, very long, but I had cut some parts out and leave them for later. Which means, I have somewhat of a headstart on the next chapter. I will continue working on it and post as soon as possible. Thanks! _


	12. Present Priorities

_Chapter 12 Present Priorities_

_A/N: First of all, happy new year everyone! Hope this year will bring happiness to all! Secondly, I had to mention that Ichigo's part with the Vizards is not happening in the same time frame as Rukia's part (though at the end it's the same). Hope that doesn't confuse anyone. Thanks! _

_Onto the story…_

* * *

><p>"Shit-face, this the best you got?" Hiyori said in a strange alien voice, her yellow eyes narrowed behind her mask.<p>

Ichigo ignored her insult and instead, tried to find a way to make them listen, but that was proving harder to do as they kept attacking him.

Out of the fog, a gold whip wrapped around Ichigo's blade. He tightened his hand around the hilt of his sword as a masked Rojuro pulled on the whip.

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo pulled with all his strength, sending Rojuro colliding with Lisa to his right.

As he took a moment to capture his breath, he realized the crystal hanging against his chest was suddenly warming up; it was beginning to singe his skin. But he didn't dare take it off; no matter what happened, that crystal would stay put.

"Fight seriously Ichigo." Shinji's voice rang out somewhere in the dense fog. "Don't expect us to go easy on you now."

Ichigo realized their intention from the moment he arrived. They were testing him_. _But that was still wasting precious time. He needed their help and so far, they weren't even listening to him.

"Damn it, Shinji! Stop this nonsense!" He yelled back.

"Looks like he's getting scared of us. Stupid ass." Hiyori said, sneeringly.

There were a few other murmurs and then, sudden silence.

Before Ichigo could anticipate the attack, a swift kick on his back sent him flying a few feet. And then Love launched at him with his spiked club.

_Damn it. I have to make them listen, but it doesn't look like they will stop until they're satisfied. _Ichigo thought. _And who knows when that will be?_

* * *

><p>Grimmjow wasn't in the mood to rest. And it wasn't something he did leisurely. He was mostly awake, whether it be day or night. Or unless of course, he was beaten into unconsciousness; then he didn't really have a choice.<p>

He headed downstairs, gesturing to the innkeeper. "Give me an ale."

The innkeeper, smiled crookedly. "Ah, I'm guessing you had a pleasant night, didn't you?"

Grimmjow glared, and the man went pale.

"L-let me get that drink for you." He said, quickly rushing away. He was back in a flash, placing a large mug in front of him. "A-ask if you need anything else, sir."

Grimmjow drank it in one gulp, asking for more. He was probably on his third mug of ale when the murmur of voices reached his ears.

"-Today's too dull." A beefy man with a thick mustache seated at a table was saying to his buddy. "Ain't no women here today. Guess the weather's too cold."

His friend, a dark-haired bony man, spoke up. "It's not all that bad. I did see a cute girlie come in earlier."

"Ah, did ya now?"

"Yeah. Short, dark hair and milky white skin. She came in with some guy. They headed upstairs and she hasn't come down since."

The large man laughed. "Probably getting warm as we speak."

"Yeah, but it's a shame she's busy." The other one said, leaning back in his chair, sighing.

Involuntarily, Grimmjow's hand tightened around the mug, as he listened on.

The same man continued. "You know, maybe if she's done up there, she'd be interested in getting with me." He patted his front coat pocket, coins jingling inside. "I would make it worth her while." He took a long swig from his mug.

"Oh, yeah? What would you do with her?"

The man smirked. "I would tie her wrists together and rip her clothes apart, and put bites on her smooth skin. Then I would shove my-" He was cut short when the sound of glass breaking filled the room.

Grimmjow was on his feet now, his hand bloodied from the mug he just broke, came in front of the man.

"Hey, what do you want?" The thin man asked brusquely.

Instead of responding, Grimmjow grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and punched him with his bloody fist.

"Hey!" The meaty man stood up, but Grimmjow shot a kick to his stomach, sending him falling onto a wooden table and breaking it. He didn't move after that. Grimmjow continued throwing blows at the man's face, his anger high.

"P-please stop it, sir!" The innkeeper was saying. "We don't want trouble!"

When the guy went limp in his grip, only then Grimmjow was satisfied in letting him go. He spit at the ground before him, saying, "Piece of shit." He shot a kick to his gut as he passed, going back up the stairs.

He stumbled along the way, the effects of the alcohol getting the best of him. He finally entered his room, slamming the door behind him. The loud sound made Rukia jolt awake.

Seeing him unsteady on his feet, she quickly approached him. "Grimmjow, what happened to you?"

"…S-stupid…bastards." He said, his speech completely slurred.

"You were _drinking_?" Rukia asked half-surprised and half-agitated. She put up her hands on his chest to keep him from toppling over.

He said something under his breath.

"You idiot! You barely got better and the first thing you do is get drunk!" She reprimanded. She took a tiny step back, hoping to throw him onto the bed, but unfortunately Grimmjow was wobbly as he was heavy.

He fell onto her completely. She dropped backwards onto the bed with Grimmjow on top of her.

"Hey, get off!" She said, struggling underneath him. Her arms were trapped against their chests, and she could barely breath from his weight.

Grimmjow let out an unintelligent sound, his voice getting muffled in her hair.

"D-damn." Rukia gritted her teeth together.

While she was trying to figure out a way to get him off her, Grimmjow was lost in his own thoughts. His face was in Rukia's hair and the sweet florid fragrance was more addicting than any alcohol.

Groaning, he lowered his face, his nose coming in contact with the spot behind her ear. His lips made contact with her neck, and she immediately went stiff underneath him.

"H-Hey, Grimmjow." She said, trying to keep her voice from shaking. When he didn't respond, she shook her shoulders, hoping to get her arms loose. But that only made him move his face closer against her neck, his hot breath tickling her.

Gritting her teeth together, and trying to ignore his closeness, Rukia struggled one last time before she got her arms free. She managed to shove Grimmjow away from her, as she stood up. Breathing heavily, she stared at him lying face down on the bed, snoring.

She tenderly touched the spot on her neck where his lips had been, the area still warm. She frowned, despite the panicky beating of her heart. _He's a real idiot for getting drunk._

* * *

><p>Ichigo, breathing heavily, stood upright, his blade in both hands. Shinji watched him, his face hidden behind the mask.<p>

"You know, you wouldn't be so tired if you use your mask." He said. When Ichigo only glared, Shinji shrugged his shoulders. "Your choice." He leaped forward.

Ichigo, a fire pulsing inside him, swung his blade against Shinji's, just as the others closed in; a red and black luminous light erupted from his weapon. The light grew in size, literally sending Shinji and the others flying a few yards away.

Standing alone in the debris, Ichigo was hunched over, catching his breath as he looked around at the damage he inflicted. Lisa, Hiyori and Aikawa were getting to their feet, masks no longer on their faces. Through the dirt rubble, Rojuro was helping Mashiro to her feet, and an intimidating Kensei stood with his arms folded across his large chest.

At the sound of clapping, Ichigo turned to see Shinji standing a few feet behind him, a satisfied look on his face.

"Well, I'm impressed Ichigo." He made his way toward him, specks of dirt visible on his blonde hair. "You struck a blow like that without even summoning your mask. You finally managed to control your inner spirit."

Ichigo re-sheathed his sword, his eyes hidden beneath his orange bangs. "You're wrong, Shinji. Even after all this time, I haven't been able to control it." Silently, he slipped his hand into shirt collar and pulled out the crystal. He held it up for him to see.

Shinji had a look of disbelief on his face. "Oh, no, Ichigo, you didn't…"

"What's that?" Aikawa asked.

Without turning, Shinji replied. "It's a method of trapping an inner spirit from coming out, naturally weakening the body from using full strength." He turned to the Prince. "But what I don't understand is why you did it, Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked away. "You should know why, Shinji. I became a monster."

"That was three years ago. I know it was hard the first time, but it gets easier after that." He stepped forward. "Concealing your inner spirit is not the answer, Ichigo. I can help you-"

"Shinji, that's not why I'm here." Ichigo said, making him go silent. "Once again, I've come for the Vizards' assistance. My city is in trouble."

Shinji turned his back to him. "…We refuse." The others were just as surprised as Ichigo.

"But why?"

"Many reasons."

"Such as?"

"For one, this is now our home. We protect our people, not outsiders."

"You all used to live there!"

"Not anymore. Protecting Karakura is your duty, _Prince_. Not ours."

"Damn it, Shinji!" Ichigo protested, his hands in fists. "Gin's become more powerful in these last few years. You know what he's capable of!"

Shinji was quiet, and strangely enough, so was Hiyori. The others had looks of sympathy on their faces; a few even looked like they wanted to protest. Mashiro was about to speak up, but Kensei's hand on her shoulder made her close her mouth.

"He wants to wreak havoc on Karakura once more…" Ichigo continued. After a moment of tense silence, he added in a subdued voice, "Gin is coming to release Aizen."

"Well…if you put it that way..." Shinji said, getting everyone's attention. He turned around and grinned his flashy smile at him. "All you had to do was say please."

* * *

><p>A little before dawn, Rukia and Grimmjow prepared themselves for their separate journeys, neither of them saying much to each other. The innkeeper was eager to see them leave, literally trembling under Grimmjow's scowl the entire time.<p>

When he had first woken up, Grimmjow noticed his hand was wrapped in cloth bandages, but he didn't bother asking what happened. The only thing he recalled was a sweet flowery fragrance that filled his nostrils; but he didn't remember where it came from.

And he remembered he went to get drunk; that was the only medicine that helped him sleep with ease. But when he was drunk, his emotions ran high. If someone managed to anger him, he could beat that person into the grave.

His eyes drifted over to the petite dark-haired woman who was busily stuffing her bag with some bagged items and cloth. A thought came rushing back to him and though he wasn't one to ask or care, he couldn't ignore it.

"Hey wen-uh…Rukia." Grimmjow said, her name sounding peculiar on his tongue.

"What is it?" She replied, occupied.

"Why did you do it?" He asked, his voice low.

"Do what?" She asked curiously.

Grimmjow glared. "Save me from prison!" He barked. He looked away, his hands fisted. He wanted to punch something or someone so badly. "Why did you save me?"

"Truth be told…I don't know." She replied, lowering her head. "But I did know one thing." She met his blue-eyed gaze. "That you were innocent."

Grimmjow swallowed, unable to meet her eyes. "You know who I am, right?"

Rukia turned to the horse, gently stroking his mane. "It doesn't matter. That's in the past. What matters is the present. If you're a different person now…a better person, that's all that counts."

Grimmjow was quiet.

Rukia heaved herself up onto Ryoma, and said, "Well, I can't waste anymore time. I'll be heading off to see the Vizards. See you around, Grimmjow." She turned her horse in the direction of the path before he spoke up.

"The Vizards? You're going to see them?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know their location?"

Rukia shrugged. "Someone told me. You know them?"

Grimmjow cracked his knuckles, his eyes distant. "The Vizards and I go back. Particularly one Vizard. I think I should pay them a visit, too."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "I thought you had places to be."

"I did." He smirked at her. "And this is one of them."

* * *

><p>Rukia tried to ignore the loud munching sounds, but they were more distracting than the birds chirping in the trees.<p>

"Can't you eat any quieter?" She finally asked the blue-haired man who was walking along side her mare. After checking Urahara's map, she judged that they weren't far from their destination.

Grimmjow threw his head back and emptied the contents of the sack into his mouth, still chewing loudly. "Hey, you got any more food?"

Rukia frowned. "You already ate everything I brought for this trip. Not to mention my half of the food, too."

He scoffed. "Next time you should pack more."

Rukia gritted her teeth together, a headache threatening to consume her. _Why did he have to come with me?_

She tried, several times, to search for the same berries Ichigo had given her at their first training session, but they were not easy to find.

At the thought of Ichigo, her thoughts wandered. She wondered what he was up to; how he was doing.

_Ichigo, please be safe. _

A movement in the trees caught her off guard. Her eyes scanned the trees, only to see the branches and leaves moving. But…there was no wind.

_We're being followed. _Her hand tightened on the hilt of her sword, her heart pace increasing. _Did Ishida and the Guard track us?_

"Grimmjow." She said, trying to keep her voice natural. "Come sit on Ryoma."

"What?" He asked, slightly taken aback.

Rukia said once again with strained patience, "Come and sit up on the horse behind me."

"Why?"

She met his blue-eyed gaze and tried to send the message telepathically across. _You idiot! Just do as I say! Can't you see we're being followed? Riding together is the only option to get away quickly._

Grimmjow merely shrugged, looking away. "I can walk, so don't worry."

"Just do it."

"No."

_Damn it. I half a mind to ride off without him. _Rukia thought frustratingly, glaring at him. Before she could say anything else, someone emerged from behind one of the tree trunks and jumped in the air.

"Look out!" Rukia said, just as the assailant's foot collided against Grimmjow's back, sending him falling face forward on the ground.

Rukia quickly jumped off Ryoma. The attacker, about a few inches taller than herself, wore a green tunic over a long white sleeved shirt and brown pants; a black shawl hid the mouth and nose from view, but from underneath the bulky hat, Rukia could see dark wild hair. The stranger didn't have a sword nor any other serious weapons.

_At least this person is not from the Guard_. Rukia wasn't sure if she should be relieved or worried. _A bandit, maybe?_

"What do you want?" Rukia asked, pulling out her white blade. From the corner of her eye, she saw Grimmjow coming to her left, glaring, getting ready to leap.

"You mean after all this time, you don't remember me, Rukia?" The person asked, voice achingly familiar.

Rukia lowered her sword a bit. "How do you know me?"

"I'm surprised you've forgotten. It hasn't been that long." The stranger removed the shawl, grinning like a bobcat.

Rukia's eyes went wide. "Tatsuki?"

"Hey, Rukia. Long time no see."

Rukia opened and closed her mouth a few times like a fish, but no words came out, though her mind was reeling. _Tatsuki? Here in the forest? She looks so different from last time._

While she was at a loss of words, Tatsuki took the moment to ask a question of her own. "Who's your partner?"

Rukia looked from the man next to her to her friend. "Oh…um, this is Grimmjow. A friend of mine." She replied.

Tatsuki gave him a nod and smile. "I'm Tatsuki Ariwasa, also a friend of Rukia's." She scratched the back of her head, looking sheepish. "Sorry about the kick earlier. You kinda looked like a thug."

Grimmjow merely grunted in response. He looked displeased; after all, he was looking forward to fight with someone.

"So what brings you to my home in the forest?" Tatsuki asked.

"You mean…you live here?" Rukia asked in surprise.

"Pretty much." She gestured around. "We've built sturdy wooden shelters in the trees. At least we all have good protection from the cold."

"All? You mean…"

"Chizuru, Kon, Keigo, Jinta and even Kukaku stops by once in a while."

"B-but what about your place back home?" Rukia asked, watching her old friend.

Tatsuki's face fell. "We got in trouble with some other street crew and they burnt our place to a crisp."

"I'm sorry." Rukia swallowed, a knot forming in her stomach. She was once a part of that home she knew so well, before she decided to change her street ways and head into the city to do something better for herself. Hearing about her old home being gone brought a pain to her. "Do you know who did it?"

"Yeah, it was the Xcution." When she saw the hard look on Rukia's face, Tatsuki grinned. "But don't worry about them. We got even before we left. They ain't got no place to bunk now either."

The knot in Rukia's middle undid itself. She knew Tatsuki's crew was a fearless bunch; no one dare stand up to them. And those that did, paid an awful price.

"And what about you?" Tatsuki asked, folding her arms across her chest. "The last I heard, you joined the Guard. That true?"

"Yeah, well…" Rukia cleared her throat. "It's not bad. I got paid coins for doing the training."

"And the Prince agreed to a girlie joining? Didn't he unleash his demon curse on you?"

Grimmjow scoffed loudly. Rukia frowned at him before looking back to Tatsuki.

"Ichigo's not a bad guy despite what you've heard." She said.

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow. "Ichigo?"

Rukia, slightly blushing, quickly gave a wave of her hands. "I-I mean P-Prince Ichigo."

Before any suspicions could enter her mind, Rukia hurriedly responded, "You should join, Tatsuki. With your skills, you could become a great sentry."

"Nah, the work Kukaku gives us is well worth the coins. Besides, this is our home now." She dug the toe of her boot into the dirt, looking downward. "And…how's Renji doing?"

Rukia tried to repress a smile. She knew her friend had a crush on the redhead, but it was frustrating to Rukia that the buffoon didn't know that.

"He's doing alright. He also joined the Guard. He's on a mission actually."

"Oh…that's good." Tatsuki replied in a small voice.

"If you'd like, come visit us in the city some time. I'm sure Renji would like to see you guys again."

"Yeah, why don't you stop by our place now-" Tatsuki started.

But she was cut off by Grimmjow. "Hey, shouldn't we be going?" He asked gruffly. Rukia wanted to slap some manners into him, but instead she cleared her throat.

"Yeah, sorry Tatsuki, but there's some place I have to be. If you don't mind, can we catch up some other time?"

Tatsuki gave her a lop-sided smile. "Sure thing, Rukia. But I'll hold you to that."

* * *

><p>Ichigo arrived at the bottom of the mountain, the fog still lingering around the woods. "Sado?" He called out. The sound of footsteps on leaves made him look to his right to see his personal guard approaching them with the horses in tow. He handed the reins of Ichigo's horse to him, nodding.<p>

"Prince Ichigo."

"Sado, you didn't wait long, did you?" Ichigo asked. Sado shook his head. "Any trouble?" Another shake of the head. "Good. Then we should be going."

"The fog does make everything look rather bleak, doesn't it?" Shinji commented, clucking his tongue. "Hachi, please do us a favor and get rid of this nuisance air."

"Of course." Hachigen stepped forward and slapped his hands together. While murmuring something under his breath and doing strange gestures with his hands, the air around them suddenly lifted. The fog was gone and everything could be seen clearly.

Ichigo was bamboozled. "That…was an illusion?"

Hachigen smiled. "Sort of."

"Just as our inner spirits are for strength, Hachi's inner spirit is a means of magic." Shinji explained.

"He can conjure up traps and fireballs and really overwhelming stuff." Hiyori said, nodding her head.

"I-I can heal, too." Hachi added, as if he was more comfortable doing that than the other things.

"Very impressive." Ichigo said and Hachi's cheeks turned pink. "Well, I guess we should start-" He stopped short when he saw the petite person standing upon the dirt incline up ahead. He wondered for a spilt second if maybe his imagination was playing tricks on his tired mind.

"Missed me, fool?"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he took her in, hands on her slender hips, her violet eyes bright with feistiness; she stood at full height, but still remained shorter than himself.

Ichigo couldn't stop the smile that made it's way to his lips as his feet moved on their own accord in her direction. His heart practically leaped in his chest at seeing her, though it hadn't been long since he had last seen her.

He rushed towards her, at a near jog, unable to tear his eyes away from her as he got closer. "Rukia! How are you he-?"

He was cut off by a swift punch to the jaw. He stumbled backwards in utter shock, holding the sore spot in his hands. "Wha-?"

Rukia met his questioning and angered gaze with a composed look of her own. "That's for leaving me behind." She smirked, her eyes twinkling.

Ichigo's heart pace increased at her smile, all anger diminishing immediately. "Damn you, midget." For a spilt second, they just exchanged silent smirks in each other's direction; no need for words. For a spilt moment, they even forgot they were in the presence of curious onlookers.

"Ooh, Ichigo, who's your cute friend?" Shinji's voice ringed out. In a flash, he swung his arm over Rukia's shoulder, grinning at her. "Hello, precious flower. What's your name?"

"Uh, Rukia." She replied, looking uncomfortable. She tried to remove his arm from her shoulder, but he wasn't budging.

Ichigo scowled. For some reason, he didn't like seeing Shinji so damn close to Rukia like that. A strong burning feeling inside him made him want to punch the blonde in the face; more than usual.

Before he could step up or say something, a familiar masculine voice stopped him in his tracks.

"You know, you flirt just as bad as you fight."

At the sound of the voice, Shinji went taut, pulling his arm away from Rukia and taking an automatic step back. He turned to the source of the voice, looking both uneasy and irritable. "Well, well. Isn't this a surprise?"

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow jumped off a tree branch, landing expertly on the ground. He stood up to his full height, looking more menacing than the last time he saw him.

"Grimmjow? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Yo." He greeted, but kept his eyes on the blond. "Thought I'd pay an old friend a visit."

Ichigo looked from Grimmjow to Shinji. "You know each other?"

"Yeah, me and Shinji go way back, ain't that right?"

"So I'm assuming you didn't come to catch up on good times?" The blond asked, looking indifferent. "You've finally come for payback?"

Grimmjow rubbed the bottom of his chin. "I wouldn't call it payback. More like a rematch."

At his reply, Lisa drew her blade, while Kensei pulled out his daggers. The others as well, were on the verge of drawing their weapons. Even Hachi had his hands out as if to shoot a fireball.

Hiyori came and took her position in front of Shinji, looking cross. "Hey, I don't know who you are, and I don't care, but we got some place to be. Do your rematch some other time."

Grimmjow scoffed. "Hey little girlie, get out the way before you get hurt."

Hiyori glared, a dark aura filling the air around her. "You bastard, I'll make you regret saying that." But a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"No, Hiyori. This is between Grimmjow and I. Let me deal with him." Shinji said, a solemn look on his face. "Stand aside all of you."

"Hey, stop this." Ichigo said, standing in front of Shinji. Rukia stepped in front of Grimmjow, and said, "This isn't the time for nonsense."

"Yeah, remember what we talked about." Ichigo said to Shinji. "There are people's lives on the line. We have to get back to Karakura."

Shinji looked away, flicking his blond hair back with his hand. "Well, he started it."

Ichigo wanted so badly to smack him that moment, but certain promises made him hold back.

Grimmjow, who had finally agreed not to do any bloodshed, stood quietly with his arms folded across his chest dejectedly.

"Before we go, one thing I want to know is how you are here?" Ichigo asked, looking from Rukia to Grimmjow.

The blue-haired man looked away, apparently not wanting to give any answers, so Rukia replied, "I came to deliver a message. Urahara sent me." At that, Ichigo didn't feel the need to ask anymore; if that sandal-hat fool sent Rukia with a message, then it could only mean one thing.

He took the envelope from her, tearing it open and reading the letter in a flash. There were only two words on the piece of parchment, but two words that sent a dread through him.

_**Expect ambushes**_**.**

The letter crumpled in Ichigo's fist. His face was expressionless. "Let's go."

Rukia could tell from Ichigo's face that Urahara's message wasn't a good one. But before she could ask the question on her, and everyone's, mind, Shinji beat her to it.

"What did it say?" The blond asked, though he, too, knew a letter from Urahara could only mean bad news.

After a moment of nerve-racking silence, Ichigo replied impassively, "We're going to have company."

* * *

><p><em>AN: The letter was from Urahara, but the message written was Ururu's. Yet another obstacle for poor Ichigo. But at least Rukia's with him now, right? :)_


	13. To Kingdom and Hearts

_A/N: I apologize if this chapter seems a bit...rushed (and for any mistakes), but the reason behind it is that I am leaving the country for a vacation, so I wanted to post a chapter for my readers to enjoy before I left. I will be back to update defintely, but this chapter was in-the-process, so in these last two days I decided to finish it and post it early. _

_There is IchiRuki goodness for those that have been asking. Sorry if I have been lacking in that area. I promise to improve. :) Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 13 To Kingdoms and Hearts<em>

Rukia leaned over and whispered something to Grimmjow. He uttered a curse, judging from the frown on his face, then nodded once and fell back towards the left side, disappearing in an instant behind the trees.

Ichigo watched Rukia make her way back to his side, her eyes as alert as her posture. As she walked silently by his side, he couldn't help but to think of Rukia's trip to the mountains. Though he hadn't paid much heed to it at first since he was surprised to see her, he realized later that Rukia and Grimmjow had traveled together. Alone.

He wasn't sure why it bothered him; just that it did. Especially when she did things like go up to Grimmjow and whisper things just have to him nod back and obey like they had been the best of friends for a long time.

Unable to hold back from curiosity and something else, he blurted, "Since when have you been on good terms with Grimmjow?"

Rukia's face scrunched up. "Good terms with Grimmjow? I doubt that's possible."

"I don't think so." Ichigo said bluntly. "I mean after all, you _did _travel together to find me." He didn't mean for his words to come out harshly, but a burning feeling in his middle made him sound that way.

"Well actually only I was supposed to come with the message from Urahara." Rukia said, her eyes forward. "Grimmjow just tagged along because of the Vizards. It's not like I wanted to bring him along."

Ichigo eased a bit. It made him feel slightly better to know that Rukia didn't prefer Grimmjow's company. He released a sigh of relief, brushing a hand through his hair. "So you rode all night then? You must be exhausted."

"Well…" Rukia cleared her throat. "W-we did stop at an inn for the night since Grimmjow was badly hurt." When she saw the look on the Prince's face, she added, "It's a long story."

"Right." All of a sudden, Ichigo's stomach knotted up again. _Stayed at an inn? In the middle of night? Alone? Damn it! Nothing happened! _He reprimanded himself. Even though he tried to stop himself from thinking that way, the faint blush on Rukia's cheeks only worsened his thoughts.

_Why would she blush if nothing happened?_

"Rukia-" Ichigo started, but was cut off as three strangely dressed figures emerged from the trees. He removed his sword just as they expertly jumped off the branches and landed on the ground before them.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." The tallest figure said. He wore a strange one sided hat, and stood with his hands folded behind his back. "This is as far as you go." He nodded once to his subordinates. "Di Roy. Yylfordt Granz." The man said calmly. On cue, the two removed their swords, ready to attack.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Said the shorter one named Di Roy.

But they were stopped short when a blade pressed into the side of their leader's neck.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but your opponent will be me." The voice said.

"Shinji!" Ichigo said, at the blonde's appearance.

"Koufang!" Yylfordt said, taking a step forward towards his leader. But Hiyori cut him off, holding her own sword in between them, keeping Di Roy and Yylfordt at a far distance.

"Take another step and it'll be my blade and your neck." She said.

"Hey Ichigo. We've got things covered here." Shinji said casually. "Best to keep on moving."

"But-" He started.

"Shut your trap." Hiyori replied cruelly. "And get your ass out of here before I kick it."

Shinji spoke in a blank tone. "With these desperate ambushes, it could only mean Gin doesn't want you to make it to the city."

Ichigo nodded solemnly. "Be sure to catch up soon." He climbed up onto his dark horse, Kuroi Getsuga (Black Moon Fang), holding out a hand for Rukia to join him. "Hold on tight." He said to her over his shoulder. "Who knows how many more there are?"

He recalled their plan from the start of their journey.

"_We'll spilt up." Shinji said in conclusion._

"_Wait. Isn't that dangerous?" Ichigo asked._

"_Not if we ambush the ambushers first." _

_Rukia and Ichigo exchanged looks._

"_Trust me." The blonde continued. "Since we have Urahara's warning, we have the current advantage."_

"_So we spilt up and become an easier target to attack?" Ichigo asked, skeptical. "I don't think this is a good idea."_

"_No, he has a point." Rukia said, getting everyone's attention. "If we spilt up and attack them first, we have a greater chance at stopping Gin before he reaches the city."_

"_Cute and smart." Shinji commented, grinning. He looked to Ichigo. "What do you say, Prince?"_

_Ichigo brushed back his hair. "I don't know." He said slowly. "What if something happens to you all?"_

"_Hey, you were the one who said you needed the help, so it shouldn't matter if something happens to us or not." Hiyori said apathetically. _

"_It does matter." Ichigo countered. "I don't want to risk your lives in order to save my kingdom."_

_Shinji looked solemn. "What's important is that you return to the Palace in time. We'll follow, so don't worry."_

_Ichigo exhaled a deep sigh, meeting each Vizard's eye, including Grimmjow; and finally, Rukia's. "Fine."_

"_Great!" Shinji clasped his hands together. "Kensei and Mashiro. I want you two to take a horse and head towards the path. Remove any obstacles." He ordered. "Hachi I want you take another horse and follow all the way to the kingdom line. Put up a barrier to keep enemies out. And if possible, leave some traps for our arriving guests."_

"_Chad, go with him." Ichigo said suddenly._

"_But Prince-" He protested in his deep voice._

"_I'll be fine. Besides, I already have one personal guard with me." He said, nodding to Rukia, who stood up straighter._

"_The rest of us will head east, off track and towards the river. It's a faster way to reach the city." Shinji nodded to each of the remaining Vizards in turn. "Love, Lisa and Rojouro, I want you three together. Hiyori, you're with me." He glanced at the blue-haired man who stood nonchalantly against a tree trunk. "And Grimmjow, you'll-"_

"_Don't waste your breath." He said, glaring. "I'm not one of your buddies you can give orders to. I'll do what I want to."_

_Shinji smiled speciously. "Delightful, aren't you?" He turned to the Prince. "And that leaves your horse for you Ichigo. You and Rukia ride on at the first sign of an ambush. The rest of us will be watching and waiting."_

Ichigo trotted his mare forward, Rukia's grip tightening on his shoulders. He glanced sideways to see her eyes scanning the trees.

"Don't worry, Rukia." He said to her. "We'll make it out of this."

"Fool!" She responded back in her confident voice. "I'm not worried."

They hadn't made it far before a sudden blast to the ground made Kuroi Getsuga neigh and stop abruptly, kicking his front hooves in the air.

"Forgive us for the intrusion, Prince Kurosaki." A blonde-haired boy wearing a white kimono stepped forward from behind a tree. "I am Tesra-"

"Stop with the introductions, Tesra." Another figure said, holding a large arc-shaped weapon over his shoulder. "They won't remember us after their death." He was tall and dark-haired with an eye patch and a rather large grin on his thin face.

"This is your unlucky day Kurosaki!" He said, aiming his weapon towards them. "Prepare to feel the wrath of Nnoitra Gilga!" He launched forward, just as Ichigo and Rukia tried to remove their swords from their position.

But Nnoitra was stopped short when his blade clashed with a person who cut him off.

"Nnoitra, you bastard. Arrogant as always."

Nnoitra pulled back and grinned widely. "Well, well, well. What a surprise this is. Never thought to see you here of all places, Grimmjow." He gestured with his head to Ichigo. "I knew you were a conniver, but I never knew you were stupid. What are you doing protecting the Kurosaki Prince?"

"Ha." Grimmjow sneered. "Don't get the wrong idea, Nnoitra. I don't care about the Prince. All I am looking forward to is a good fight."

Nnoitra eyes gleamed in a frightening way. "If that's what you want. I'll deal with you first before I kill them." They engaged in battle.

"Let's go Ichigo." Rukia said close to his ear.

He nodded and took one last glance at Grimmjow before they hurried off towards the river. The sound of rushing water was getting closer. It wasn't long before they reached the riverbank, Kuroi Getsuga running alongside it.

_We need to get back no matter what! _Ichigo thought to himself. An overwhelming feeling of worry gnawed at him. He scanned the trees to see flashes of white zipping past them just a distance away. They weren't coming at them, but rather hurrying in advance.

Slowly, the white blurs came to a stop a few paces ahead of them, increasing in numbers, like ants gathering together.

Ichigo slowed Kuroi Getsuga to a stop, watching as one of the white dressed leaders stepped forward. He wore a strange bull-shaped skull, just as his copious subordinates did.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, we have you surrounded." He said in a commanding and deep voice. "Your journey ends here. I, Rudbornn Chelute, will make sure of that."

Rukia removed her hands from Ichigo's shoulders and jumped off the horse, her blade drawn. "The Prince _will _get through. _I _will make sure of that." She said.

Ichigo jumped off and joined her. "Midget, what do you think you're doing?" He whispered.

Rukia stuck out her chin stubbornly. "My duty as your personal guard."

Ichigo half-smiled and half-frowned. "There's no stopping you, is there?" Ichigo asked, glancing sideways at her.

Rukia smiled. "Nope."

"Attack." Rudbornn said in a plain voice. With that, his army of white soldiers removed their swords and rushed forward.

Ichigo and Rukia counterattacked, side by side. Ichigo, as fast as lightning, managed to destroy nearly half of the army alone; they disappeared into thin air, dissolving like smoky acid.

But more kept coming. If as by some magical effect, the more Ichigo and Rukia took down, the more they increased in numbers.

They were nearly surrounded by hundreds of white-clothed, bull-masked cretins in a matter of minutes.

"Rukia, stay close behind me." Ichigo said, his hands tightening on the hilt of his black sword.

"Ichigo, what are you-" She asked, but stopped half-way when she saw Ichigo lift his blade in the air. With a yell, he brought the sword down. She noticed a strange black and red glow escaping from the blade as it engulfed the white soldiers completely, immediately annihilating all of them in the incandescent light.

A dusty debris followed, leaving Ichigo and Rukia in an portentous silence. No one was left in sight.

"Ichigo." Rukia said, her voice a whisper. "What was that?"

Ichigo, catching his breath, kept his face forward, a troubled look in his brown gaze. "We should go before they come back again." He made his way to Kuroi Getsuga, but stopped short when he heard the voice.

"Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?" Rudbornn jumped through the debris, his sword drawn. Ichigo met him half way, metal clashing against metal.

He pushed against him, sending them a few feet apart. The dust surrounding them cleared away, and Ichigo's eyes widened. The white army was back once again, standing behind their leader, ready to attack.

"Shit." Ichigo cursed. _My attack should've made it impossible for them to return._

"Surprised, aren't you?" Rudbornn spoke, as if reading his mind. "They are my Calaveras; an actual part of me. So it is futile how much you try to destroy them. They will continue returning."

Rukia said, "So you're saying the only way to get rid of them is by destroying you, their leader."

Rudbornn cocked his head one side as if appraising her. "Don't speak of things you cannot accomplish. You are merely birds against a shield."

"Heh." A voice spoke up from a tree top. "What an overconfident bastard. I'll have fun destroying you."

Ichigo and Rukia looked up to see Love Aikawa standing on a tree branch, a half-irritated and half-amused look on his face. He jumped down on the ground before the Prince, his large spiky club over his shoulder.

"Don't tell me you plan to have all the fun for yourself, Love." Rojuro said, appearing from behind. He tossed his blonde curly hair over his shoulder. "Be sure to leave some for me."

"Aikawa! Otoribashi!" Ichigo said.

"Better get going Ichigo." Aikawa said, without turning around. "We can handle this."

"There's too many of them." Rukia said. "Let us help."

"Don't worry about that. There's three of us after all." Rojuro said with assurance just as Lisa Yadomaru back-flipped from another tree, expertly decapitating four Calaveras on her way down.

"So leave now." She said. "Your kingdom's waiting."

Ichigo and Rukia rushed back to Kuroi Getsuga, who was getting keenly agitated by the battle around them. Before they reached the horse, a few Calaveras blocked their path.

Rukia, rushed forward, just in front of Ichigo, slashing the Calaveras in one swift move, making them disappear. Once gone, she re-sheathed her sword, turning around to smirk at Ichigo.

"See?" She said. "I can protect both of us."

Ichigo smiled back, but it faded quickly as he saw the sudden movement behind her, in the trees. Something glinted in the sunlight and realization kicked in.

"Rukia!" Ichigo said, shoving her aside. Everything slowed down in the moment. Rukia fell to the ground on her side and Ichigo stumbled back with the force of something sharp and fierce against his chest. He lowered his eyes to see a three-inch wooden arrow stuck just below his right shoulder.

He blinked several times as he saw Rukia get to her feet, and scream "Ichigo!" Her eyes wide with dread and something else.

Mustering all the strength he could, he pulled out the bloodstained arrow and dropped it to the ground. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth, as he unconsciously kept staggering backwards. Unable to keep his balance, he reached the foot of the riverbank, and fell into the deep water.

The sudden coldness of the river was not strong enough to alert him to the real danger: the fact that he was drowning. No matter how much he tried to swim, his arms and legs seemed to have gone completely immobile. It was as if the arrow that struck him had a paralytic effect.

Maybe that was the attacker's motive?

Ichigo felt darkness creeping in as the crystal against his body started turning black. His chest felt heavy with pain as he struggled to hold his breath. His thoughts drifted to everyone: his sisters, his friends, his kingdom and finally a dark-haired girl with violet eyes came into view. He smiled.

A shadow swam towards him in the water. It got closer and closer as his eyes became weary. Maybe he was becoming delusional. Or an angel had come to take him to his mother and father.

He wasn't sure of either, but after he closed his eyes, a pleasant feeling of bliss overcame him as he finally released his last breath.

* * *

><p>Fear. The first thing that Rukia experienced when she saw Ichigo pierced with the arrow was fear.<p>

Her whole body seemed to become numb and cold as she saw him stumble back, blood seeping from his right shoulder. Automatically, her mouth opened to scream his name in a panic frenzy. The first thing her mind kept telling her was that she had lost him.

But she couldn't accept that. She wouldn't.

Just a moment after he fell into the river, Rukia found the strength in her legs and dived head first into the cold water. Since the current was fast, she didn't spot him right away. Despite the negative thoughts in her mind, she pushed forward, determined to find him.

It wasn't long before she did spot him, his orange spiky hair moving like coral reefs softly against his pale face. His eyes were open, but barely. He looked like he was on his last breath.

_Ichigo. _She thought as she swam closer. But he didn't get a chance to see her. Just as she reached him, he closed his eyes completely, unbearable dread engulfing her all over again.

_No, Ichigo! Don't go! _Desperation washed over her and Rukia did the only thing she could. She pressed her lips against his. She closed her eyes tightly, breathing as much air as she could into him. She wrapped her hands firmly around his shirt collar, keeping them close together.

She remained oblivious to the white shimmering radiance that surrounded them in a silky softness in that dear moment.

_Live Ichigo! _She thought, his kind smiling face playing over and over again in her mind. _Please, live. _She felt a strange calmness seep over her as she continued repeating in her mind, _live Ichigo, live! _

Finally releasing him and hoping she gave him enough air, she swam with one hand towards the surface, pulling Ichigo with her. They made it out, but just a small distance away from the riverbank.

"There they are!"

She spotted Rojuro and Aikawa pointing in her direction, rushing forward. The hilt of a sword stretched out to her and she was surprised to see the owner as Shinji.

She quickly grabbed a hold securely as they pulled her along with Ichigo ashore. She fell to the ground, gasping for breaths as the rest pulled Ichigo completely out, his eyes still closed.

"I-Ichigo…" She said, her eyes blurred. She saw Shinji lowering his head to Ichigo's chest, and then quickly saying something to Rojuro and Aikawa.

"Ichigo…" Rukia said softly again, holding out her hand in his direction, her energy draining.

"Rukia?" Shinji said, but she couldn't focus on him clearly. Her eyelids became too heavy to keep open.

The last thing she heard was Shinji shouting her name and the sound of footsteps running in her direction as her world went completely dark.

* * *

><p>Ichigo bolted upright. He was in a bed with white satin cover sheets over his body. The room was small, but cozy. He blinked several times, feeling nostalgic. His surroundings were rather familiar, but he couldn't concentrate hard enough to remember.<p>

The door squeaked open and in came two familiar persons: Shinji and…

"Inoue?" Ichigo was surprised to see the benevolent auburn-haired woman. The last he remembered, he was in the forest, fighting against an army of white creatures before he had been attacked.

"Are you feeling better, Prince?" She asked timidly, reaching his bedside. He stared at her for a moment before looking to Shinji. "Where am I?"

"You're in my cottage." Inoue answered.

_That's right. _Ichigo recalled being in this very same room when his father had passed away. The memory came back rushing through his mind just like it was yesterday. With those sad thoughts came an aching pain he did not want to deal with at that moment. He swallowed.

"How did I…when did we…?" He tried asking, but seemed to be at a loss for words.

Shinji stepped forward. "The Vizards and I brought you here after your injury. As you were in your condition we needed immediate help, so we were lucky when we ran into Inoue out here. She brought us to the cottage and helped heal you."

"Thank you, Inoue." Ichigo said, his gaze sincere. "For your help."

The auburn woman blushed, fidgeting with her hands nonstop. "W-well, it was n-nothing, really!"

Ichigo touched his fingertips to the bandage-wrapped shoulder where the sharp arrow had struck him. A sudden, anxious thought entered his mind. _Rukia! _

"Rukia, where is she?"

Shinji exchanged a glance with Inoue before looking back to him. "She's fine, Ichigo. She's resting. Her body had weakened immensely after her attempt to save you in the river."

"Rukia saved me?" Ichigo lowered his gaze to his hands in his lap. He couldn't believe Rukia risked her life just to save his. He recalled the lengths he went to give her the antidote when her life was on the line. He hoped she wasn't trying to pay him back by doing something reckless as this. _She really is a midget-sized idiot. But.. I'm glad she's okay._

Ichigo turned his legs to the bedside, coming to his feet. He winced when the sharp pain shot up to his shoulder, but he continued. "We have to get back to the Palace." He said, gritting his teeth with each step. "Gin…we have to stop him."

"Stop right there, Ichigo." Shinji said. "You don't need to worry about that." He grinned his pearly white teeth at him. "We were successful in our mission."

Ichigo stared at him, his mouth opened to say something, but nothing coming out.

Shinji continued. "You see, after you fell unconscious and we brought you here, Aikawa, Rojuro, Lisa and I all headed into the kingdom. Even Hachi was successful in putting up the barriers. We met with Kensei and Mashiro who informed us that they defeated two Espadas; one of them blabbed which path Gin was taking and when." Shinji smirked. "We had an hour heads-up, so we gathered together and planned on our own ambush. Once we had them cornered and out-numbered, they retreated."

"They retreated?" Ichigo asked, half-surprised, half-relieved.

"Yep." Shinji grinned. "We drove Gin and his army away from Karakura. We won."

"We won…" Ichigo repeated. But the words sounded monotonous to him; almost unreal. _Was it really that easy? _He thought.

Though he was glad Gin did not invade his city for the time being, he was certain they were not completely out of the dark yet.

* * *

><p>Rukia was finishing drying her face with a washcloth when Ichigo entered her room. His shirt was unbuttoned, exposing his right bandaged shoulder and his well-defined abdomen and chest.<p>

"Ichigo, baka. You shouldn't be wandering around like that." Rukia said, tossing the washcloth aside. "Your wound is still fresh. You should rest."

"Rukia."

"It's not good for you. Inoue took a long time healing you." She continued, pacing back and forth, finding things to do with her hands. Ichigo could tell right away she was avoiding him. And it was maddening as it was distressing.

"Rukia." He said again, a little more firmly.

"And another thing-"

"Rukia!" Ichigo grabbed her by the elbow, stopping her in her tracks. He met her surprised gaze for a spilt second, before she looked away. She tried to twist free from his iron grip.

"W-what is it?"

"Look at me."

"…"

"Rukia."

Ichigo caught her other elbow in hand, pulling her close, and forcing her to meet his eyes.

"I know you're a strong-willed woman, Rukia. That's what I like about you. But…" His grip tightened and Rukia swallowed. "…I don't want you to risk your life just to save mine."

"B-but it was my duty-"

Rukia was caught off guard as Ichigo suddenly pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her. Her hands inescapably fell on his bare chest between them.

"Don't." He whispered, his hot breath fanning her hair. "Duty or not, I don't want you risking your life for me again." He gradually tightened his hold on her and Rukia felt her face go red from the closeness. "I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

She could hear the fast, irregular beating of his heart against her ear. His words, his proximity, his familiar scent, his everything, was overwhelming her. Slowly, but surely, she removed her arms from his chest and wrapped them around his back. A pleasant sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes and relished in the peaceful moment.

A moment that lasted about five seconds.

"I'd say I'm sorry for interrupting…" Grimmjow said, jumping from his position on the window sill into the room, a smirk on his lips, but a cold look in his eyes. "…But then I'd be lying."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I personally love this last part by Grimmjow. It just screams jealously! But still, this story is strictly IchiRuki. And hopefully during my vacation I will improve in the "romance department" so I can post more IchiRuki moments. Until next time! _


	14. Homecoming

_A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back from my vacation! I apologize for keeping everyone waiting. I am working on the next chapter as we speak, so hopefully I'll be able to post it soon. Thanks a lot! 3_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 14 Homecoming<em>

Rukia and Ichigo watched as Grimmjow hopped off the window sill and into the room, his intense blue-eyed gaze not leaving theirs; particularly the Prince's. His shirt had a few rips and bloody stains, but he was looking more fresh than he had been in days.

Rukia was the first to pull away from the embrace, much to Ichigo's dismay. "Grimmjow!" She exclaimed. "You're bleeding!" She took a step towards him, cautiously touching a bloody stain on his shoulder, oblivious to the shady scowl on the Prince's face.

"It's not mine." Grimmjow replied.

"You mean…?" Rukia started, but let the sentence drift off when she saw the smug smirk on his face. She swallowed, suddenly understanding. She knew Grimmjow was ruthless man, but she'd rather not want to imagine what gruesome things he did to the enemy.

Grimmjow's eyes gleamed dangerously as he smiled wickedly. "That bastard Nnoitra got what he deserved for crossing paths with me."

_He feels no remorse at all. _Rukia thought._ He enjoys killing. _She shuddered inwardly, taking an automatic step back.

Ichigo took the opportunity to take a step forward. "Did he mention anything before you…" He re-stated his words. "Before he died?"

Grimmjow scoffed. "All Nnoitra is good at is gloating. He kept saying Gin will free Aizen. That we're too late."

Ichigo and Rukia exchanged looks. "Then what happened?"

"Cut the bastard's throat before he could spew anymore shit."

Rukia blanched.

Ichigo cleared his throat. "Well, we weren't too late. Gin was stopped before he could make it to the city." He paused when he noticed the scowl on Grimmjow's face. He continued. "Shinji and the rest of the Vizards ambushed Gin and his band, sending them retreating."

Grimmjow was strangely quiet when the Prince was finished. Rukia watched the blue-haired man, expecting his reaction.

He finally broke the silence with a half-scoff, half-chuckle. "Just like Shinji to have all the fun for himself."

"So, what do think then?" Rukia asked, staring fixedly at him. "Is it possible that Gin really _did _retreat that easily?" Even though she didn't mention it aloud, Grimmjow understood her unspoken statement; she wanted to know from an Espada's point of view.

He met her gaze for a spilt second before looking away. His eyes had a distant look to them, as if he knew something they didn't.

"Don't worry about what I think." He finally answered plainly as if that explained everything. He turned towards the window once more, expertly jumping out in one quick move.

Before Rukia- or even Ichigo- could ask where he was headed, he was gone past the trees in a flash, leaving them in pondering silence.

"What was that about?" Ichigo asked, half to himself.

Just as Rukia opened her mouth to reply, the door to the room swung open. Stood in the doorway was a rigid Ishida. Ichigo could tell right away by his advisor's tight-lipped facial expression that something was amiss. Even Rukia noticed it.

"Prince Ichigo." He said with the traditional salute to his chest, his unreadable gaze meeting Rukia's for a spilt second. "I am glad you are convalescing well." He did a quick skim of the Prince, scrutinizing him in his injured state, staring at the bandages as if he could clearly see the wound. He let out a sigh of relief, but he still looked like a riled snake about to attack. "I came as soon as I received news of your injury."

"Well, I recovered quickly thanks to Inoue so you do not need to worry. Ishida…" Ichigo exchanged a sideways glance with Rukia, before continuing, "…is something wrong?"

Ishida's eyes flickered to Rukia, and he replied lethargically, "As a matter of fact, there is." Before either of them could react, he released the rod at his hip belt, opening it into his six-sided bow. He aimed it at Rukia.

"Prince Ichigo, please step aside." He said, each word as apathetic as the expression on his face.

Instead of heeding the warning, Ichigo stepped forward, putting out an arm protectively in front of Rukia. "Ishida, what's the meaning of this?"

"Rukia is under arrest for treacherously aiding in the escape of a criminal."

Ichigo's brown eyes were wide with surprise for a spilt moment as he looked to the young woman at his side. Rukia, however, managed to keep up her blank street face.

"Escape of a criminal?" Ichigo echoed, his trademark scowl back on his face once more.

Before Ishida could answer, Rukia spoke up in a calming tone despite the situation she was in. "I tried to tell you before that Grimmjow is not a bad guy."

Ishida's hand tightened on the bow, while his other hand fingered a silver rod on the back of his belt. "And I told you, I am ready to remove any possible threats to Karakura one way or another." He inserted the rod, pulling back the string. "For assisting in the escape of Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, I am here to place you under arrest."

"That's enough, Ishida." Ichigo said resolutely, in a way that only a Prince would demand.

"But Prince-" He started.

"Rukia is not at fault." Ichigo stood up taller, his brown eyes flashing. "She was only doing what I asked of her."

"What?" Ishida and Rukia asked at the same time, baffled looks on their faces.

"Yes, you heard right. I asked for Rukia to release Grimmjow from prison."

Ishida's cold façade was gone and now replaced by a look of perplexity. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of the water. "B-but when did-_why_?"

Ichigo was well aware of Rukia's violet eyes watching him and mentally asking the same question, but for another reason.

"Because I never thought of Grimmjow as a threat. If he had been, he would have eliminated me the first chance he got." Ichigo replied simply.

"But he's an Espada!" Ishida spluttered.

"An _ex_-Espada." Rukia corrected him. Ichigo glanced sideways at her, his eyebrows risen questioningly, mentally asking, _When were you going to tell me all this? _Rukia replied with a half-shrug.

Just as Ishida opened his mouth to argue, Ichigo put up a hand to stop him. "As a matter of fact, Grimmjow helped in our fight against Gin and his men. Without his aid, I wouldn't be standing here right now."

Ishida pressed his lips together tightly, the stern look back on his face. Ichigo took his silence as a chance to respond, "Now, let's put this matter behind us. We have more important things to talk about." He made his way past his advisor, walking out the room.

Rukia made to follow, but was briefly cut off by Ishida. "The Prince may have come to your defense this time, but consider this a warning, Miss. Rukia. If you ever attempt a task like that again, I will be forced to take extreme measures."

Rukia met his determined gaze with an icy, composed look of her own. "I understand Advisor Ishida." Her violet eyes flashed darkly. "However, I will not hesitate to help an innocent soul again, no matter what the consequence may be." With that, she followed the Prince's tracks, leaving Ishida to watch her departure.

Once she was out of sight, the advisor's lips quirked up at the corner. _What a strange young woman. _He wasn't sure whether to call Rukia brave or reckless, but he knew for sure she had a chaste heart.

* * *

><p>"You're leaving? Why?" Rukia asked, watching Grimmjow sling a worn out bag over his shoulder.<p>

"Like I said before, I got places to be. I'm not one to stick around for long." He said.

She had met up with him on her way to the markets and was caught off guard as he grabbed her by her upper arm, and dragged her to an empty alleyway to 'talk'. "But tonight's the Winter Festival. Why don't you wait until tomorrow to leave so you can enjoy it?"

He let out a scoff. "That shit's not for me. I got better things to do than waste my time at some pathetic festival."

Rukia frowned. "If you're in such a hurry, then go ahead and leave. Why are you telling me?"

Grimmjow averted his eyes to a rock on the ground before his feet. Picking it up, he easily crushed it in his fist. "Just thought I'd tell you so you don't waste time looking for me or anything."

Rukia folded her arms across her chest. "Don't worry. I won't." She started to leave, but his voice stopped her.

"Hey…Rukia."

She turned back to him, seeing a whole different look on his face that it was unreal. "Be alert. Gin's never to be underestimated." His eyes had a subtle look to them; but it was gone as fast as it came that she thought she imagined it. He smirked. "See you around wench."

* * *

><p>After her 'farewell' with Grimmjow, Rukia took the market streets, hoping to purchase a gift for the lady that healed her back in the cabin in the forest. <em>Inoue<em>, Rukia recalled Ichigo calling her back when Rukia was in the infirmary.

At first, she wasn't sure what to get her. She wandered around unconsciously, going from one shop to another. Soon, she found herself in the front of Urahara's Shop.

Entering it, she was welcomed by a very tall and muscular man with a thick mustache and glasses. For a man his size, he looked very intimidating. But Rukia, however, was not intimidated.

"May I help you?" He asked, in a very deep voice.

"Isn't there usually another person working here? Blonde hair, green-and-white striped top hat and has a cane?"

"He is unavailable at the moment. Is there something in particular you needed to discuss with him?"

"No. Nothing in particular."

"Very well. Have a look around and let me know if you need anything." He returned to a back room.

As Rukia made to turn around, she nearly bumped into a young girl with pigtails holding a broom.

"Sorry." Rukia said. The girl nodded once and turned back to her task of sweeping the shop. Rukia immediately recognized her and the man. He had carried her in to the infirmary. That time the girl was convulsing uncontrollably until Unohana had given her a shot. She had looked so ill. But now, she was sweeping with the broom like a normal young girl.

She wasn't sure why, but Rukia felt compelled to talk to her. "Excuse me. May I know your name?"

The girl looked up at her blankly with dull-colored eyes. Rukia thought for a spilt moment if she was blind, but then how could she sweep the shop so neatly?

"Ururu." She replied in the most shyest voice.

Rukia held out her hand to her. "I'm Rukia."

Looking at her hand, the girl's eyes widened in terror. She took a startled step backwards, bumping into a shelf. Her eyes were on Rukia's hand as if it was a harmful, poisonous object.

"P-please. Don't touch me." She whispered frenetically. "It will be bad for you." She side-stepped away, rushing to the back room, dropping her broom at Rukia's feet.

Rukia watched her leave, confused and troubled by her odd behavior. She looked down at her hand. _What was that about?_

* * *

><p>"This is for you." Rukia said, holding out the freshly baked, sweet cinnamon smelling pie. "I didn't properly get to thank you for healing me."<p>

"Oh!" Orihime's squeal of joy made the cat in the corner jump and rush out of the kitchen like a dog was on it's tail. "Thank you so much, Rukia!" She beamed. "It will go great with the strawberry-squash, garlic tomato paste I made for the festival."

She placed the pie on the counter and retrieved a wooden bowl with an odd mixture of contents. It was reddish in color, bordering on dark red and brown, and smelled strongly of garlic. Rukia tried not to blanch at the sight or stench of it.

Rukia was at a loss of words as she stared at the homemade paste. _And Ichigo eats this stuff? He must have a strong stomach._

Inoue took her silent shock as a good thing. She stood up even straighter. "It's my special recipe. I tried adding pickles before, but that hid the smell of garlic."

"Oh…uh, that is…" Rukia cleared her throat, forcing down the bile that threatened to escape her mouth. She forced a smile. "It looks good, Inoue."

She held up the bowl. "Would you like a taste?"

Rukia took an automatic step back, bumping into the wooden table. "I really shouldn't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Rukia said, not wanting to sound rude. Inoue was a nice person. But apparently she was better at healing than she was at cooking. "Besides, didn't you make that for the festival?"

"Well, I did." Inoue admitted.

"It wouldn't be fair to everyone if I had a taste before they did." Rukia said, bringing that to a conclusion.

"I guess you're right."

Rukia let out a sigh of relief as Inoue placed the bowl back on the counter, covering it with a handkerchief.

"I know it's tonight, but I just can't wait for the festival to begin!" She exclaimed. "Are you excited as well?"

"Yes." Rukia replied, mindlessly picking at a dent on the wooden table. "But this will be my first time viewing from inside the palace gates."

Inoue paused, her eyes filled with marvel and intrigue. "Really? The villagers come from all over to join in the festival. Why haven't you?"

Rukia shrugged her shoulders. "I never did like big crowds. It was always a quiet time for us when the festival arrived." Her eyes went distant, as if she was remembering the past with every detail. "The village and streets would be deserted. Renji and I would grab some food for a picnic and head up to Sunset Peak, where we had the best view of the fireworks."

She paused when she noticed the thoughtful smile on Inoue's face. "What?" She asked her.

"Oh, nothing. It just sounds very romantic."

Rukia half-chuckled. It was anything but romantic. Renji would eat most of the food and complain about a stomach ache. Rukia would find two large tree branches and they would quarrel in a pretend sword fight until the fireworks lit the night sky.

Rukia's shoulders slumped forward. "This festival will be the first without Renji since he's on a mission."

"Is he your…" Inoue bit her bottom lip nervously and whispered, "…_lover_?"

Rukia uncharacteristically snorted with laughter, startling the auburn-haired woman. _She must think I'm mad! _Rukia thought as she struggled to catch her breath."Renji and I? Lovers? I doubt that's possible. I have never thought of him that way. We are childhood friends. Sometimes I even think of him as family."

"Oh." Inoue said, nodding as if she understood, though her eyes were full of questions.

Rukia cleared her throat. She decided it was best if she changed the subject before Inoue could have any other nonsensical thoughts. "So what events are held inside the palace gates?"

Inoue's eyes immediately brightened and she clasped her hands together in excitement, listing the events as if she had them committed to memory. "There are games for children, even the adults, there are lots of competitions, and puppet shows and dances." She halted briefly. "The most special dance of the Winter Festival is the Dance of the Snowflake."

"What's that?" Rukia perked up curiously.

"Oh, it's a dance done between couples. They dance together, welcoming the snowflakes of winter." She paused, a dreamy look in her eyes. "The women wear wreaths of white flowers on their heads. The men hold a single white rose, presenting it to the women, who are the snowflakes. The dance goes on for a while until the women finally accept the rose. It's so beautiful."

"Have you ever done it?"

Inoue's eyes fell. "No, but I've always watched as a little girl."

Rukia frowned slightly. "I would think suitors would fight to get a chance to dance with you."

"They do, it's just that…" She trailed off and Rukia understood.

"You have your eyes on someone else."

Inoue fidgeted with her apron, twisting and turning the cloth in hand. Rukia stepped closer.

"May I ask who is it?"

"I-I…um, it's not important." She blushed, her face as red as the tomatoes in the bin on the counter.

Rukia ruminated for a moment, watching her. Inoue was beautiful with her long auburn hair, her womanly figure, and her modesty. What kind of guy would turn down the opportunity to be with her? "He must be a real idiot for not seeing what he is missing." Rukia said sympathetically.

Inoue's eyes were wide as plums as she shook her head quickly. "N-no, not at all! He's a _very _nice guy!"

Rukia frowned. "Then why doesn't he go with you?"

Inoue met her gaze shyly. "I-I never asked him." She looked away, her voice falling to a whisper. "Besides, he doesn't have time for these things."

Before Rukia could say anything else criticizing about her crush, Inoue quickly asked a question of her own, "What about you? Will you be joining in the dance?"

"No." Rukia answered flatly. "I don't have anyone to go with, and besides, dancing is not for me." But even as she said this, her mind unconsciously drifted off to a certain orange-haired Prince, and she couldn't help but to think: _Will Ichigo be taking someone to the Snowflake Dance?_

* * *

><p><em>Later that day inside the palace walls…<em>

Ichigo was never one to attend festivals, but he was not always that way.

The last memory he had of attending the Winter Festival in particular, was when he was a child and his parents had taken him. He had eaten exotic fruits and played games. He didn't enjoy the puppet shows as much, but he did like watching the older men compete in archery and sword-fighting. And before the fireworks show, he would watch his parents take part in the Snowflake Dance.

That was the last festival he had attended before his mother had passed away. Even years later, his father tried to constantly get him -or trick him- into going to the festival, but Ichigo would not budge.

The Winter Festival would bring back the memory of his mother; the memory of that specific night when she looked so radiant and was still alive. Till this day, he still recalled the way his mother threw her head back and laughed joyfully at his father's ridiculous antics to impress her in the dance. She had looked more beautiful than any of the other women present.

But once she was gone, Ichigo didn't once bother to see the couples dance nor attend the festival, not even when young maidens mustered the courage to ask him.

But now was different. He recalled the conversation he had in the library earlier with his advisor.

"_Another invitation to the Snowflake dance, I presume?" Ishida asked as he watched the Prince put aside a perfumed note on the extensive table._

"_It doesn't matter how many invitations I receive Ishida, I am not going." Ichigo replied indifferently._

"_Things would be a lot simpler if you chose someone to go with."_

_Ichigo scowled. "There is no one I want to go with."_

"_Are you sure?" Ishida asked persistently._

_Ichigo's scowl faltered for a moment as he thought about a certain petite raven-haired lady. "Yes." He lied. He turned his attention to the bookshelf, fingering each spine slowly, reading each title in his mind, hoping to distract himself from other thoughts._

_Ishida sighed deeply. "Well, this is a conversation we've had more times than I can remember. I guess there is no gain in trying to convince you when you have made up your mind indefinitely."_

"_Now you're talking positively, Ishida." The Prince replied, removing a rather thick book from the bookshelf. _

_His advisor made a nod with his head. "Where, might I ask, is Rukia today?"_

"_I gave her the day off for the festival."_

"_Ah." Ishida said. "From what Inoue tells me, this will be Rukia's first time seeing the festival from inside the palace gates."_

"_Is that so?" Ichigo asked, trying to act uninterested, despite his increasing heart pace._

"_Perhaps she might take part in the Snowflake Dance." Ishida paused, and Ichigo's hand involuntarily tightened on the book. "There are many eligible, desperate men that will do anything to get a chance with an available woman. Rukia will be no exception."_

_Ichigo dropped the book he was holding onto the marble floor, the sound echoing on the library walls._

"_Is something wrong, Prince?" Ishida asked, noticing his peculiar behavior. _

_Ichigo retrieved his cloak and fastened it around his neck, making his way to the door in quick strides. "I-I forgot. There's an important matter I have to attend to."_

Since then, Ichigo had been pacing inside the palace, debating with himself whether or not to confront Rukia about the Snowflake Dance.

_Maybe I shouldn't ask. She might get the wrong idea. _He thought walking down a corridor with a forest of trees engraved in the marble walls. He turned a corner. _But then again, Ishida's right. Men are like wild animals during the festivals; chasing women like lions chase prey._

As he mentally disputed with himself, he made a right turn at the next corridor, bumping into someone. His gaze met dazzling violet eyes looking up at him in surprise. "Ichigo. I mean, Prince Ichigo, were you headed somewhere?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, but his mind was whirling so much, he couldn't find the right words to say. "I, uh…no. Not really." He said, mentally slapping himself. Where was he headed? The only place he was trying to get away was from his mind and that was because he was thinking too much of the person in front of him. He cleared his throat.

"What about you? What are you doing here? I gave you the rest of the day off."

"Healer Unohana asked me to drop by so she could see if I was recovering well."

An awkward silence ensued while both were lost in thought.

_Here's your chance. _An importunate voice in Ichigo's head said. _Ask her!_

A voice in Rukia's head was just as persistent. _Ask him if he's going to the Snowflake Dance. This is the only one way to know for sure. _

They both remained oblivious that the other was thinking the same thing.

Rukia was the first to snap out of her frozen trance. "Well, I shouldn't keep you. I'll see you around." Rukia said, turning around.

Ichigo unconsciously took a step forward. "Uh, Rukia, wait."

She stopped mid-way, meeting the Prince's gaze, her violet eyes wide with expectancy.

He gawkily rubbed the back of his neck. "I was wondering…if you did not have any plans tonight…would you like to-"

"Rukia!" A masculine voice said a few feet away.

They both turned to see a muscular redhead standing in the courtyard, a huge grin on his face.

"R-Renji?" Rukia asked, clearly surprised by her friend's presence. In two huge strides, the redhead embraced her in bear hug, lifting her off the ground completely.

Ichigo watched the friendly exchange with a pang in his heart and a fire in his stomach. It didn't help when Rukia let out a joyful laugh as the redhead swung her around.

Renji finally released Rukia onto the ground, still grinning like a child with a big treat.

"H-how are you here?"

"Captain Kenpachi sent me and a few others to investigate in the east. Since we were going to pass Karakura, Captain said we could have the night off for the festival."

"That's great."

"Just like old times, right?"

Rukia smiled.

Ichigo suddenly felt like an intruder. He didn't want to observe the scene anymore. He was afraid he might pull Rukia away from the redhead grip or better yet, punch him in his stupid grinning face.

Just as he made to leave, Rukia's gaze fell on him.

She cleared her throat. "Prince Ichigo, I'd like you to meet my friend, Renji Abarai."

Renji, finally composing himself, stood up straighter and did the traditional salute to his chest. "Pardon my intrusion, Prince Ichigo. Rukia and I have never been separated for this long so I couldn't control myself when I saw her. I am sure you know what that feels like."

"No." Ichigo replied icily. "I don't."

An uncomfortable silence followed. Renji was half-frowning, and Ichigo, well aware of Rukia's penetrating gaze on him, scowled and looked at anywhere but her.

"Prince Ichigo, there you are!" They turned to see Advisor Ishida make his way towards them briskly.

"Prince Ichigo, may I have a word with you?" He glanced in turn at them, carefully taking in Renji's uniform. He averted his attention to the Prince. "I hope I am not interrupting."

Ichigo's eyes were hard as he replied, "No, there is nothing to interrupt."

Rukia noticed his hostile tone, but apparently Ishida did not. "Excellent." He said, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. Ichigo turned quickly in the opposite direction without a second glance towards Rukia, leaving her with her thoughts.

And with Renji. She almost forgot about him as she watched Ichigo's departure.

"That was strange." The redhead said, clearing his throat, bringing her attention back on him. "Anyways…I was hoping we could have some lunch or something." He gestured awkwardly with his hands. "You know, to catch up."

"Sure." Rukia said softly, not fully aware of the word coming out of her mouth. Her thoughts still remained on Ichigo. _What was he so upset about?_

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know there wasn't much IchiRuki-ness here, but I promise in the upcoming chapter, there is! Also, a very special IchiRuki moment is coming up just around the corner. Their feelings won't be awkward for long. *wink wink* And of course, reviews are very much appreciated! Thanks!_


	15. The Winter Festival

_A/N: First of all, I just want to thank everyone that reviewed the previous chapter. I was afraid after my long vacation that maybe no one would be interested in reading this story anymore, but after seeing those reviews, I was so ecstatic! Thank you so, so much!_

_Secondly, I would have posted this chapter way sooner, but my internet was giving me so much trouble and I didn't have time to go to the library, so I apologize for that. I still hope you all continue enjoying my story. : )_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 15 The Winter Festival<em>

"-so that's how I got the name Baboon Snake fighter."

Rukia was conscious that Renji was exaggeratedly telling her about his adventures while he was away on his mission in the empty tavern, but somehow, she just couldn't get herself to focus. Her thoughts kept going back to Ichigo in the courtyard; what he was going to say to her before Renji showed up.

"Rukia?"

The way he became antagonistic towards her suddenly.

"Hey Rukia."

The way her insides felt when he left with a true scowl on his face and a raw look in his eyes.

"Rukia!"

She was startled out of her thoughts when Renji's hand gripped her shoulder from across the table, a concerned look in his eyes. "S-sorry Renji. You were saying?"

Renji released her, sitting back in his chair, exhaling deeply. "I know I haven't been back for long, but you seem so…" He rolled his hand in midair, searching for the right word. "…not like yourself. Is something wrong?"

Rukia shook her head. "You're just imagining things, Renji. I'm fine."

Her friend had a look on his face that said he wasn't buying it. "Then why haven't you eaten your food?"

Rukia turned her attention to the full plate in front of her, the delicious food untouched. She shrugged. "I-I had a big breakfast."

"Come on Rukia. If you're going to lie, do it to someone other than your best friend." He smiled crookedly. "I know you long enough to know when you're not telling the truth."

Rukia sighed, unable to meet her friend's stare. "It's nothing." She lied.

"You can tell me Rukia." Renji pressed.

_Damn it, Renji. How do I tell you what's wrong when I don't even know myself?_

"Rukia-"

"Renji, I said it's nothing, so forget it!" She said, immediately regretting sounding so harsh. _It's not his fault, so I shouldn't takeg out my frustration on him._

Renji went quiet, cracking his knuckles. "Fine." He said after a moment's silence. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me." He met her gaze sincerely. "But just remember I'm here if you ever want to talk."

Rukia dropped her head to chest. _I'm such a terrible friend. _She reprimanded herself. _He's always there, trying to help and here I am treating him badly. _She inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly. "Sorry Renji. I didn't mean to be so rude. I guess the time we've spent apart got to me. The days you were not here were pretty hard." She said truthfully, remembering her mission in the snowy mountains; the dead soldiers; the pain in her chest when she saw Ichigo shot with an arrow. She bit her lip to stop tears from springing to her eyes. "I really am glad that you're back."

Renji smiled, putting his hand on hers on the table. "I'm glad I'm back, too. I really missed you." He said, his cheeks red. Instantly, Rukia recalled the day when Renji was going to leave for his mission, when he unexpectedly gave her a peck on the cheek.

She wasn't sure why, but she suddenly felt uncomfortable. She gently slipped her hand away from his, and pushed her hair behind her ear; hoping Renji didn't think she was really just trying to remove her hand when she really was.

"So…" She said, hoping her voice wasn't as shaky as she felt. "…Did you make any friends with any of the soldiers while you were away?"

"Yeah, I got to know a lot of the sentries." He paused, taking a gulp from his goblet. "What about you?"

Rukia thought for a moment. As in terms of friends, she had none….except one. She thought about Ichigo taking time out to train her in the forest in secret, being there for her when she got hurt, always teasing her, and laughing with her. _Ichigo certainly acted like a friend to me; not any different than Renji. _Then she thought about the hug they shared; her cheeks burned from the memory.

When she noticed Renji watching her with a look of wariness on his face, she lifted her goblet to her lips, trying to hide the blush on her face. "I'd be lucky to have friends in the Guard. Remember how the men reacted when I first started."

He chuckled slightly, and Rukia thought he looked a bit relieved. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He took a moment to take a long gulp from his goblet. "So-ahem- I was wondering…um, about us."

Rukia frowned, ignoring the knot forming in her middle. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the Winter Festival. Tonight. You know, shows and dances. I-I was hoping…" He brushed back his hair, his cheeks red as his hair. "…if you'd like to be my partner at the Snowflake Dance…" When he saw the stunned look on her face, he quickly added, "Just as friends!"

Rukia opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Instead, her mind reeled wildly. _What should I say? Yes? No? Sorry Renji, but I had expected the Prince of Karakura to ask me. _She bit her lip at the last thought. _Was I really expecting that?… _She cleared her throat, realizing he was awaiting her answer. "You know Renji, I'm not one for dances. Especially at festivals."

He was already nodding his head as if he knew she was going to give him that response. "Yeah, I know." He brushed his hand through his flame red hair. "I-I thought since I'm only here for tonight that we could do something…you know, memorable." He met her gaze. "So…what do you say?"

Rukia swallowed. _This is just one time. And we're only going as friends. _Steadily meeting her friend's hopeful gaze, and ignoring the uneasy feeling in her gut, she replied, "Okay."

* * *

><p>Ishida stood at the edge of the palace entrance, admiring the festival. It was a beautiful night, not too cold, but crisp and welcoming. Perfect winter weather.<p>

Kids were running around, laughing with one another; many watched the puppet shows with pure joy on their innocent faces. Numerous men were drawn to the training grounds for the competitions that took place. Younger and enamored couples were in the center square, dancing away happily to the pleasant music. The merchants were calling out to the crowds, trying to sell their many exotic items or fresh baked treats.

_If only Prince Ichigo knew what he was missing. _Ishida thought. Almost automatically, his eyes traveled over the crowd, spotting one specific person he always knew would be at the same exact spot every year.

Inoue.

For as long as Ishida could remember, Inoue had been apart of the palace as an equal member. Her brother had been a royal scribe for Ichigo's father, King Isshin Kurosaki for a long time; however, when a terrible accident took her brother's life, leaving her alone, King Isshin had welcomed her as a "part of the family" to live with them for as long as she liked.

Ishida, whose father had been an advisor to the late King Kurosaki, had been given the task of showing Inoue around the palace at the time; the places to go and to stay away from. He came to like her as a friend; an only true one he had growing up.

Though she was treated quite well since then, Inoue continued helping around the palace like an ordinary maid, cooking and cleaning, and healing the sick and injured in between, and even spending time with the Prince's younger sister, Princess Yuzu.

He spotted her just a distance away, between the puppets shows and the vendors, with her home-baked goods placed on a small table before her. She wore a peach colored gown, that was long-sleeved and ruffled from the waist down. Her auburn hair was neatly tied up with a matching light-colored ribbon.

She smiled as she handed a slice of honey cake to a younger girl, saying something that made the little girl smile back and rush away happily with the treat. As soon as the girl left, two broad-shouldered men took her place. They said something to Inoue, who politely shook her head. But they were quite persistent.

* * *

><p>"-one dance. A pretty little lady like you shouldn't be here."<p>

Inoue smiled kindly. She was used to this. Every year, men came up to her to ask to join in the Dance of the Snowflake; some were young, some old and some shy and most very eager. But Inoue's was the response she gave every year: no.

"Aw, come on now." The other one with a thin mustache said. "I promise not to step on your toes." He said with a wink.

Inoue lowered her gaze, shaking her head once more. "I apologize I can't accept your invitation. Thank you for considering me though."

"But come now sweetheart-"

"Is there a problem here?"

Inoue smiled widely as she saw Advisor Ishida standing just behind the men. She felt relieved to see him.

The men seemed to go pale upon his appearance. "Uh, n-nothing sir." The taller one stammered. "W-we were just asking this lady here if she wanted to join us."

Ishida, his eyes hidden behind the glare of his glasses, replied in an even tone, "It seems she has given her response. There is no need to continue pestering her. It would be best if you were on your way now."

The man swallowed hard, and both of them rushed out of there as if their pants were on fire.

"Thank you, Ishida-kun." Inoue said. "You always manage to show up just in time."

"I was merely here to remind them that 'no' means 'no'."

"Nonetheless, thank you." She gestured to her small table. "Would you like to have some honey cakes with the paste I made?" She handed him a golden brown square shaped soft cake and motioned to a bowl with an odd-colored mixture.

Clearing his throat and mustering his courage, Ishida dipped the honey cake in the paste and took a bite. It tasted like…well, like a lot of things. He knew Inoue loved cooking and inventing new recipes but she still had a long way to go to perfect her skills.

"This tastes…very good Inoue." Ishida managed to say. _It tastes much better than what she made last year. _He thought but didn't mention aloud. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, very much so." She replied. "The night is so beautiful." She paused as fidgeted with her hands nervously. "The Pr-Prince did not come again this year?"

"Unfortunately not." Ishida exhaled deeply, knowing how much disappointed Inoue was. She was fancy about the Prince (most of the town women were); anyone could tell, but it bothered Ishida that the Prince did not return her feelings. She was a sweet person, with a heart bigger than Karakura; she deserved someone to care for her truly, but it was upsetting to Ishida that Inoue only saw Prince Ichigo and no one else. He didn't want to see her heart broken; longing for what could never be hers.

If only he could make her see.

"Oh! It's time for the Snowflake Dance!" Inoue said excitedly, knocking Ishida out of his thoughts. "Will you watch with me?"

Ishida nodded. "Sure." They headed towards the center square, joining the crowd of people already there, watching the dance that was about to take place. Ishida noticed some familiar sentries who were holding their sweethearts' hands and taking position on the dance area. From the corner of his eye, he thought he saw…

"Rukia!" Inoue called out to the short dark-haired girl who made her way to the right with a tall, broad redhead. She smiled and waved, making her way over. Unlike most of the women present, Rukia wore a simple black kimono with white trimmings at the waist and wrists. The only thing that was the same as the other women was the white flower wreath she wore atop her head.

"Hello Inoue." She said. Her eyes meet Ishida's. "Good evening, Advisor Ishida."

"Rukia." Ishida replied with a curt nod.

"Are you going to join in the dance?" Inoue asked, her face full of questions. "I thought you didn't like dancing."

Rukia pointed with her thumb over her shoulder at the redhead, who was shifting awkwardly from one foot to another. "My friend showed up unexpectedly so it was a last minute decision, really." She grabbed his arm, pulling him forward. "I'd like you to meet my friend, Renji."

"It's nice to meet you." Inoue said with a small bow.

"Likewise." Renji replied. "Uh, Rukia. We better take our place. The dance is about to begin."

"You should join in the dance, too, Inoue." Rukia said.

Inoue blushed, waving with both of her hands. "N-no. Really, it's okay. I will just watch."

"Maybe this year you should do more than watch." Rukia took off her flower wreath and handed it to her.

Inoue's eyes were wide and her mouth slightly open to protest. "B-but I don't have anyone to dance with." She said, but Rukia was already half-gone, taking her place in the center square between an older man and his wife and a young couple.

Rukia said something, but her voice got drained out from the music that started playing.

Inoue looked from the wreath in her hands to the couples in the center square. She wanted so badly to join in the beautiful snowflake dance, something she wished for a long time, but the one person she imagined herself dancing with was not even present.

Someone cleared their throat to her left. Inoue looked to see Ishida standing half-way towards her. He held out his hand, the other still behind his back. "Would you care to dance, Inoue?" He smiled slightly. "I may not be as experienced as the rest of the men here, but I would gladly be your partner if you'd have me as one."

Inoue blinked. She looked to his outstretched hand, back to his kind face. Rukia's words played back in her mind: _"Maybe this year you should do more than watch." _

She timidly slid her hand in his, putting the flower wreath atop her head with the other. "I'd be honored, Ishida-kun."

An all-too-familiar chorus to Inoue started playing aloud as they danced.

"_**Oh, so white and pure. So beautiful and demure. Come to me, and I'll keep you secure."**_

* * *

><p>Rukia, seated on a cot, her legs folded underneath her, absent-mindedly picked at a loose piece of thread.<p>

Right after the Snowflake Dance, she and Renji had retreated to their barracks in the training ground, while everyone else continued enjoying themselves outside. They had headed to the empty quarters, and shared a simple, but fulfilling dinner. Though she wasn't really hungry, Rukia forced herself to finish her meal, hoping to avoid Renji's suspicions and questions once more.

Rukia had been more than relieved when the disastrous dance was finished. She had never been interested in dancing in the first place, and despite being her first time taking place in this specific dance, she managed to keep up with the women, easily picking up the steps. Though it was Renji's idea to begin with, he, unfortunately had moved through the dance sloppily, occasionally stepping on her toes, and almost poking her eye with the white rose.

Rukia had been glad to see Inoue finally participating in the dance, though she was somewhat surprised to see Advisor Ishida as her partner.

At the sound of the door creaking open, she looked up to see Renji entering with two large mugs in his hand. He handed her one and took a seat next to her.

He took a long swig from his ale, while Rukia set hers aside on the cot. After a long silent moment, she looked up to see his eyes on her. "What?" She asked.

He took two long swigs and then looked inside the mug, his eyes inscrutable. "I heard you got promoted as the Prince's personal guard."

Rukia's heart started pounding hard against her ribs, but not in a good way. "Wh-where did you hear that from?"

"When I went to get our drinks, I heard a few of the other sentries talking about it." He met her gaze. "Is it true?"

Rukia managed to compose herself. _Why am I as nervous as a thief being caught with a stolen gem? _She nodded. "Yeah."

"When were you planning to tell me this?"

"Soon. I just…forgot." She said half-truthfully.

"Well, it's great news." Renji said, grinning, but Rukia noticed his eyes didn't match it. "You must have done something really big to get that position." He took another drink, his cheeks turning faintly pink.

"Not really." She replied quietly, pushing away all depressing memories.

Renji paused as he took a long swallow. "You know, I don't know how you can put up with guarding someone like him."

Her head shot up suddenly. "What do you mean?"

He frowned. "You saw how he was acting earlier. I guess the rumors are right…he really is a demon Prince."

Rukia fisted her hands, annoyance pulsing through every vein. "You shouldn't always believe what you hear." She said in a low, cold voice. "Besides, he's not always like that." She said referring to the Prince's mood. "He is actually a tolerable person once you get to know him."

Renji finished his drink and gestured to hers. "You going to drink that?" She shook her head and handed him her mug of ale. He took a swig, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Isn't it strange someone with his legendary skills, someone that defeated Aizen, would need a personal guard like you?"

Rukia met his hazy eyes steadily. "What is your point Renji?"

"Nothing." He said, shaking his head more than necessary. "Nothing. Out of the whole Royal Guard he chose you as his…_personal _guard." He said, saying the word like it tasted foul on his tongue.

She was quiet. She knew she couldn't argue any further, nor was there a point in doing so, mainly for two reasons: one, Renji was intoxicated and beyond normal conversation. And secondly, it was questionable, even to her, that Ichigo picked her out of the entire Guard, to be his personal sentinel. _What was his motive?_

"I don't want to leave again tomorrow." Renji said, his words slurred.

"Well, you can't really disobey orders now, can you?"

He finished his drink and comfortably laid down onto the cot. "I liked it better…when it was just you and me."

Rukia looked down at her hands in her lap. She wasn't sure how to respond to that. In the past, she would have agreed; in fact, that's how it had been for most of her life, just her and Renji. There was her sister, but she had passed away; Tatsuki and the gang took them in for some time, but Rukia always thought Renji was the one by her side and how it was going to be forever.

That was until she met Ichigo.

"You know…I regret joining the Guard." Renji continued. "I wish I could go back and change it all." His eyes were droopy, and his head lolled to one side.

Rukia watched him fall into a deep slumber, and replied softly, "I don't regret anything."

* * *

><p>Ichigo leaned back comfortably in his chair and folded his arms behind his head, staring out his grand window at the colorful fireworks lighting the night sky.<p>

Even though his window was closed, he could still hear the excitement of the villagers enjoying the festival.

_At least they are having fun. _He thought glumly. His thoughts involuntarily drifted to a petite raven-hair young lady and his stomach clenched. He couldn't help but to think what she was doing there in the crowd. Dancing away with that redhead friend of hers; smiling her radiant smile; probably not even thinking about him.

He scowled.

A knock on his door interrupted his distressing thoughts.

"For the last time, Ishida. I am not attending the festival." He said without turning around. "There's nothing you can say or do to change my mind."

"Maybe that's true for him, but what about me?"

Ichigo nearly toppled backwards on the chair at the sound of the familiar voice. He stood up abruptly, surprise on his face as his eyes fell on the person in his study. "Rukia! Wha-why are you here?"

Rukia stood with her arms folded across her chest and a frown on her face. "Fool, I should be asking you the same question." She approached him as he looked away. "Why aren't you outside enjoying the festival with everyone?"

"I don't like festivals." He answered plainly. "Why did you even come to get me? Did Ishida send you?"

Rukia's eyes were solemn as she responded, "No. I came on my own."

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat, but he dismissed it, looking away from her enticing violet gaze. "Well, you wasted your time."

"Ichigo, don't be a baka and come join the festival."

"No."

"Ichigo."

"No."

"I honestly don't believe you sometimes. You can be as stubborn as a mule's behind. I can't believe I was even worried about you."

Ichigo's head shot up, his heart pace increasing. "Y-you were worried about me?" He asked so softly, it was almost a whisper.

"I-uh-" Rukia was at a loss of words. The way he was gazing at her made her blush; she was grateful for the dim-lighted room.

They were both silent for a few seconds, but it felt forever to Rukia. She could hear the thumping of her heart beating wildly in her chest, the sound reverberating like a drum in her own ears.

She was thankful when a few fireworks blasted into the air outside, distracting them temporarily. She cleared her throat, glad to change the subject. "It's a real shame you don't want to see the fireworks from outside."

"I got a better place where we can see them." Ichigo replied clandestinely, back to his old self again. Rukia looked at him questioningly.

Before she could ask, Ichigo made his way across the room to his bookshelf. He pulled at a latch on the side, swinging the bookcase open like a door; behind it was a dark, narrow staircase leading upwards.

When he saw the half-cynical, half-amused look on Rukia's face, Ichigo grinned.

She had a mischievous sparkle in her eyes as she said, "Yet another secret passage. You are full of surprises, aren't you?"

"You have no idea." He replied. "Follow me." He grabbed the nearest torch hanging in the doorway and started climbing the stairs, Rukia right behind him.

They walked in silence, their footsteps being the only sound in the narrow space. As they ascended, Rukia noticed strange scratches on the marble wall as they passed; they were not very deep, but definitely visible by the torchlight. _Who or what could have possibly made marks like this?…_Lost in thought, she didn't realize Ichigo had stopped; she managed to stop herself from colliding into his back in time.

They had arrived at the top, welcomed by a wooden door. Ichigo hung the torch on the wall, next to the door as he turned the knob.

Rukia blinked several times, adjusting her eyes to the total darkness. The room appeared to be empty from what she could see. She entered after Ichigo, looking around and seeing nothing. She wasn't even sure of her footing anymore.

"Wasn't it better if you brought the torch in with you?" She asked in the gloom.

"No need. I know this place well enough." Came Ichigo's apathetic response. "Besides, there is no place to leave the torch inside here."

Rukia followed the sound of his voice, still walking hesitantly in the dark. She could hear the sound of something strange crunch underneath her feet. A few times she looked down, but still couldn't see anything.

"What is this place?" She asked, half to herself.

"Just an old storage room." Ichigo said, his voice much closer than before. "We're here." In two steps, Rukia was by his side once more, looking around to see exactly where '_here_' was.

Ichigo made a gesture with his hand to the opening in the ceiling just above them, the sound of firecrackers near, but not clearly seen. "We just head out that window and we'll be there."

"Where is _there_?" Rukia asked skeptically.

"On the roof. The best spot to see fireworks, of course." Ichigo said, a playful tease in his voice.

"Of course." Rukia repeated, rolling her eyes, but a smile playing on her lips. She walked forward, and extended her hands to the window opening above. It was just a few inches from her fingertips, but she wouldn't give up. Holding back a strain, she resorted to tipping on her toes, but even that was hardly enough to pull herself up.

As she continued her efforts, she was thrown off guard as two strong hands rested on her hips from behind. "Wha-?"

"Here." Ichigo's hot breath whispered close to her ear. Rukia's breath suddenly caught in her throat "Let me help."

Unable to find her voice at that moment, she nodded wordlessly. Smoothly, Ichigo tightened his hold on her waist, lifting her off the ground. She climbed out the window in a swift move, her cheeks still burning from the brief contact.

_Don't be a baka, Rukia! _She reprimanded herself. _He was merely helping you! _She inhaled a shaky cool breath. _He must do this with girls all the time. _She exhaled, her muscles loosening up, but her stomach clenching at the new thought.

As Ichigo made his way out the window, she took the moment to check her surroundings. They stood atop the roof, with a medium-sized black arrow-point gate bordering the perimeter, and keeping them from falling a good long way down. The air was cool and welcoming, and despite the smell of powdered smoke from the fireworks, it was still a beautiful night. The festival below was a dazzling scene all on its own; the glowing, hanging lanterns were neatly decorated to light the area from the beginning of the palace gates up to the palace entrance. Everything could be seen so clearly from the rooftop; from the food and clothing merchants, to the children's puppet shows and dances. In the training area, Rukia could make out Sergeant Hisagi and Second Lieutenant Ikkaku leading the men's sword competition.

Rukia glanced sideways as Ichigo joined her. Clearing her throat- and hopefully, her mind- she said with a slight chuckle, "Not bad. I bet you bring girls here all the time."

Ichigo cleared his throat and replied honestly, "Actually you're the first."

Rukia wasn't sure why, but her heart only started to pound harder and faster at his reply. She looked away, hoping her face wasn't as flushed as she felt. An awkward silence followed.

A few more fireworks blasted into the air, lighting up the night sky briefly.

"I have to admit, you were right. This is the best spot to see the fireworks." Rukia said, hoping to break the silence. "Even better than Sunset Peak."

"You know, it's been years since I last came up here at night." Ichigo said, watching the fireworks, but his eyes looking distant. "Whenever I wanted to be alone, I would come to the roof for some solitude." As Rukia watched him, she realized that even though he was talking to her, he wasn't quite in the moment; it was as if he was living in the past, recalling each moment. She quietly listened as he went on. "Sometimes I even come here during the day just to catch a break."

Rukia smiled sympathetically. "It must be tiring being a Prince; having endless responsibilities all the time."

"You have no idea." He looked at her and smiled. "I actually envy you. Being able to live out in the open and do whatever you want, whenever you want. You have a carefree life."

Rukia lowered her head, her eyes downcast. "Carefree life? Having to survive each day, wondering if the next day will even come or if we might get lucky and someone might throw out a day-old loaf of bread for us to eat. It's not great a life as you think it is."

Ichigo turned serious. "Rukia, I didn't-"

"It's okay." Rukia smiled at him. "It's not that bad actually. I made it this far, didn't I? So get rid of that ridiculous sensitive look on your face. It doesn't suit you, strawberry."

Ichigo scowled and Rukia grinned. "Ah, now that's more like it."

He smirked. "Said the haughty midget."

"Hey!" She shot a fist to his stomach.

Ichigo doubled over, his hands on his abdomen. "Oi, that hurt!"

Rukia folded her arms across her chest. "Well, you deserved it."

"Witch."

"Demon."

As they continued their playful squabble underneath the night, firework-lit sky, they remained oblivious to the pair of fox-like eyes watching them from just a distant away, partially hidden in the shadows in an alleyway. "My, my. This is _interesting_. Quite interesting, indeed." His lips stretched in a sinister smile that was unnaturally wide on his face. "Enjoy yourself, dear Prince Ichigo Kurosaki….while you still can."


	16. Unexpected Turn of Events

**_Unexpected Turn of Events_**

* * *

><p>"Ichigo, look out!" Rukia exclaimed.<p>

Ichigo followed her outstretched finger towards the night sky. Sure enough, a creature came stooping in their direction with extreme speed.

Rukia pulled out her sword from her scabbard, taking a defensive pose, ready to strike the flying beast.

"Wait, Rukia." Ichigo said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "That's only Tensa, my falcon."

She looked back up and saw the magnificent bird make its way towards them, gently landing on the Prince's extended arm. Rukia looked in awe at the beautiful falcon. It was quite brawny with a blue-grayish back, head and wings; the wings' tips glinted silver in the moonlight. It had large black eyes with specks of gold shining visibly when it blinked.

Instinctively, Rukia stuck out her hand to touch the falcon, but Ichigo spoke up. "Be careful. Tensa is not very friendly with strangers." However, Tensa's reaction surprised him. He warmed up to Rukia's touch, nuzzling its face in her palm.

"Wow." Ichigo commented. "He's never been known to be gentle to anyone before."

Rukia smiled, her eyes still on the falcon. "He said it was okay for me to touch him."

"He did?" Ichigo asked, baffled. He looked from Tensa to Rukia, wondering if what he heard was right.

"Did you train him yourself?"

Ichigo brushed back his hair with his free hand. "Actually he was given to me by my mentor, Zangestu."

"He's so beautiful. I've never seen birds like him before."

"Really?"

"I mean, in the forest, yes I did. Renji and I would always climb trees to see who could get the closest to a bird before it took flight."

Despite the burning sensation in his middle, Ichigo asked, "So who would win?" But he could tell by the smirk on her face what her answer was.

"Renji was never good at climbing trees."

Unthinkingly, Ichigo let out a scoff.

"Speaking of Renji," Rukia continued, not noticing, "I'll be running a little late tomorrow. I want to say 'goodbye' to him before he departs for his next mission. I won't be long." She paused, meeting his eye. "You don't mind, do you?"

Ichigo looked away, folding his arms across his chest. "No, I don't _mind_." He replied in a rather bitter tone. "In fact, you can take the whole day off. Chad is with me so no need to bother coming."

Rukia was taken aback. "Ichi-" She started, but he was already making his way to the roof opening, slipping through effortlessly.

Rukia jumped down into the darkness of the strange, secluded room once more. She blinked her eyes several times before her sight adjusted to the dark. She saw the faint glow of the torchlight as it lit the staircase, its luminosity slowly fading.

"Ichigo, wait." She called out as she made her way down the marble staircase, her feet moving lightly on the steps. Reaching the bottom, she entered Ichigo's study, but he was no where to be seen. The candles that were alight in the room earlier that night had died down, leaving hardly any light to see.

Rukia opened her mouth to call out Ichigo's name once more, but was caught off guard when a hand clamped over her mouth, while the other arm wrapped around her middle, pulling her back behind the curtains.

She struggled against her captor, who held her rather tight against his rigid body. Just as she got ready to back-kick her assailant in the leg, he leaned down and breathed into her ear, "Relax Rukia. It's only me."

She tilted her head sideways and came face to face with a scowling Ichigo. She put on an icy glare herself. She was about to say something along the lines of 'Baka, why did you leave without me?' and 'Fool, why are we hiding?', when he put a finger to his lips, silencing her. He gestured with his head just beyond the curtains to his room.

She met his solemn gaze and understood; there was an intruder in the room.

Careful not to make any sudden movements or noise, she shifted slightly, well aware how her body brushed against Ichigo's, considering their close position behind the small space behind the curtains. She glanced around the dim-lighted room, watching vigilantly for any movement.

_There! _She spotted the intruder in the opposite side of the room, moving papers around messily on his desk.

Ichigo moved, and Rukia saw he had his hand on the hilt of his sword. She did the same. Just as the intruder made to leave the room, Ichigo slid out from behind the curtains. He half-removed his blade when he stopped short suddenly, getting closer to the startled prowler.

"Nel?" He asked aloud.

The person, Rukia saw, or rather _woman_, named Nel turned fully towards them, a huge grin lighting her face. "There you are, Prince Itysgo!" She exclaimed, in what Rukia thought of as the most childish voice she ever heard.

Nel rushed towards Ichigo with open arms, hoping to ambush him with a hug. Ichigo, however, had anticipated this and grabbed her arms just in time, holding her at a distance.

Rukia took a moment to observe Nel in the faint candlelight. She was taller than herself, with long, blue-greenish hair that flowed in waves behind her back. She wore a white silk nightgown that barely reached past her knees and hugged her curvaceous body. Rukia immediately noticed a strange marking on the woman's face that stretched from one eye, over the nose, to the other eye.

Nel met Rukia's gaze and crumpled up her nose in curiosity and something else. "Who is she?" She asked, pointing a finger accusingly at her.

"This is Rukia." Ichigo said. "My personal guard."

Nel scrunched up her face like she took a bite of rotten fruit. "Personal guard? But you already have that scary man, Cado."

"Sado." Ichigo corrected.

"And who might this be, Prince Ichigo?" Rukia asked, her tone dripping with antipathy.

"Oh, um…uh…" Ichigo was a loss of words. He wasn't sure how to tell Rukia who Nel was or rather, he didn't _want _to tell her. "This is Nel, uh…"

"I'm his concubine." Nel said, with a proud smirk on her face.

Silence. Dead silence fell in the room like a heavy rock falling onto a bug, crushing its very soul. Aside from the distant laughter and chatter from the festival outside, nothing else could be heard. Expect the Prince's heart pounding loudly in his ears.

Just as Ichigo thought things weren't bad enough, Nel quickly spoke up again in a perky voice, adding, "Sorry. I meant his _favorite _concubine."

_Shit! _Ichigo cursed, suddenly wishing he hadn't confronted Nel in his room in the first place. He knew he couldn't take back her words now, but he wasn't really sure how to explain himself to Rukia, who seemed to have gone quiet. _Too _quiet.

She put on that expressionless mask of hers, hiding any hint of emotion away from him. Before he could open his mouth to say something, _anything_, Rukia said with a curt nod, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Nel. If you'll excuse me, there's some place I need to be." She did the salute to her chest, lowering her chin, hiding her eyes from view. "Your Highness." She said rather impersonally to Ichigo, before leaving the room in three quick strides before he could stop her.

"You know Prince Itysgo, your personal guard is so rude." Nel said, clasping her hands together in thought. "You should replace her. I don't like her at all."

"But I do." Ichigo replied roughly. He turned on her. "And you have no right to tell me who I should or should not replace."

"But Prince Itysgo-!"

"Nel, why did you even come here?"

She pouted, batting her long eyelashes. "I was missing you. When I found out you didn't attend the festival, I came to spend time with you."

"You shouldn't have bothered." Ichigo said. "Now I think it's best for you to go to your room, Nel." He made to exit his study, but she blocked his path.

"But Prince Itysgo, you promised to visit me every night."

Ichigo's eyes were hard as he responded, "Not anymore." He pushed past her and made his way to his room, leaving her in the dimness of the corridor, shaking in anguish and fury.

* * *

><p>Rukia inhaled deeply, taking a breath of fresh morning air, as she stretched her neck upwards towards the sky.<p>

_I wonder what's taking Renji? _She thought. Last night she had gone straight to the barracks where Renji had been, snoring loudly. Though her mind had been reeling wildly at the time, she wasn't sure when she had finally fell asleep. When they had awoken, and Renji had taken a refreshing shower, he announced that they still had time before he was supposed to leave, so he decided on a breakfast picnic in the forest. Rukia's head was hurting too much to argue with him, so she agreed.

She was seated with her back against the trunk of a large tree at the edge of town, where she had first challenged Tatsumi to a fight and successfully defeated him.

Those memories brought a smile to her lips; back when she was tough, and sure of herself. But ever since last night, she started feeling worn out like she fought an army alone, and her insides felt like a hot, boiling pot of lava.

She wasn't exactly sure why she felt the way she did, but when she thought about Ichigo and his concubine, the feeling became too much to bear.

_I can't believe he had a concubine and never told me. _She thought to herself, her fingers digging deeper into the grassy ground. _But why should I be upset about it? He is a Prince after all. Princes and Kings always have concubines. _She bit her bottom lip. _If Ichigo wanted to have one or a few, he could. Who am I to oppose? I'm just his personal guard. Nothing more. _She clenched her fingers into the ground, dirt and grass in her grip. If that was the case, then why did she still feel like a knife had been stabbed in her middle?

* * *

><p>"Shit." Ichigo cursed for what seemed like the millionth time that morning. He held up his broken quill to his eyes, glaring at it like the fragile feather pen was to blame for his bitter mood. He tossed it aside, retrieving yet another one from a drawer.<p>

Grumbling under his breath, he wrote on the parchment before him, his mind hardly focusing on the words he was writing.

"Ahem."

Ichigo tried to ignore the signs of obvious interruption by a certain dark-haired spectacle-wearing man standing to the right of his table. With a 3-second pause, the man cleared his throat again, a little more loudly and persistent this time.

Finally on his last nerve, Ichigo said rather impersonally, "Ishida, either get medicine for that annoying cough of yours or spit out whatever's on your mind."

Ishida bristled by the Prince's response. Nonetheless, he stood up a little straighter, pushed up his glasses on the bridge of his nose and asked, "Is there perhaps something on _your _mind you would like to discuss, Prince Ichigo?"

"No." The Prince replied automatically.

Ishida folded his hands behind his back, and ever-so-boldly, tried again. "If you need to talk about anything, I am-"

"_No_." Ichigo said firmly, before his advisor could finish his sentence. "Is there a reason you're here, Ishida?"

Ishida released a deep sigh. _Well, that certainly led me nowhere. Prince Ichigo is obviously upset about something. _He contemplated. And it didn't take long to figure what the problem was, or rather _who_. But then again, the Prince obviously didn't want to discuss it.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is." He raised his head high and changed the subject. "It has been a month since the Elders have last met with you. They have not yet requested an audience with you yet."

"What are you implying, Ishida?"

"Don't you find it strange?"

Ichigo scoffed. "Not at all. I am actually relieved. I have enough to deal with as it is. The last thing I need is for a bunch of grumpy old people telling me what to do."

Ishida frowned. "Nevertheless, these meetings are of importance, and for them not to have contacted you is a matter of great concern."

"Well, if you have nothing better to do then look into it." Ichigo scribbled something on the parchment. "I have more important tasks to attend to."

Ishida resigned with a nod of his head. "As you wish, Prince Ichigo."

* * *

><p>Exhaling a sigh, Rukia leaned her back against the tree, and closed her eyes for a bit, hoping to relax. Time to seemed to pass peacefully. The sound of the slight wind brushing through the trees and the birds chirping, reached her ears.<p>

She was well aware of the sound of footsteps approaching. _Renji's back. _She thought. Instead of opening her eyes right away, she allowed herself to relish in the relaxing moment a few minutes more before she had to deal with harsh reality of Princes and concubines again.

She heard the slight shuffling of feet on the leafy ground and guessed that maybe Renji was cleaning up the remains of their little picnic. But after a few seconds, there was complete silence. No sound of footsteps.

_Did Renji leave again? _She slowly opened her eyes and was welcomed by an unexpected scene. Her friend was crouched on the ground in front of her, his flushed face no more than a few inches away from her own, their noses almost touching. His eyes were fluttered closed, and his breaths were fast and uneven.

For a spilt second, Rukia thought he looked like he was about to…

Her eyes widened in realization and instinct kicked in. She raised her right fist and swung it across his jaw, sending him falling onto his side. He had a look of obvious shock on his face as she stood up, her own mind set on panic.

"Wh-Wha-?" He stuttered, his face as red as berries.

"What the hell were you trying to do, Renji?" She nearly shouted, her heart thumping loudly against her chest.

"I…uh…er…" He came to his feet, and brushed his fiery hair back, looking at anywhere but her. "You-uh, had something on your face." He finally managed to say.

"Well you could have told me instead of giving me a bloody heart attack." She said.

"Sorry." Renji mumbled under his breath.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment, Rukia with her heart beating louder than the birds' chirping and red-faced Renji staring at the ground like he was trying to decode a message in the dirt.

A church bell in town sounded, catching them both off guard. Renji, still not able to meet Rukia's gaze, turned to pick up his carry bag filled with spare clothes.

Clearing her throat, Rukia gestured with her head. "So…are you headed out?"

Renji nodded. "Yeah, the rest of the sentries are ready to go. They've said their farewells." He paused and readjusted the bag on his shoulder. "I-I just wanted to say mine."

Rukia was speechless. She wasn't sure what to say especially after the stunt he just pulled. _There's no doubt in my mind that he was about to kiss me. But this is Renji! My childhood friend. I've never thought of him that way. Nor has he ever said anything before, so why now?_

"Well…I guess I should get going then. I don't want to keep the Captain waiting." Renji said. He turned to leave, his eyes downcast, and a fallen look on his face.

Rukia couldn't stand it. What he was about to do earlier did catch her off-guard and was absolutely stupid of him, but either way, he was still her closest friend. And now that he was leaving onto yet another mission, for Heaven knew how long, she wasn't going to let something ridiculous make their farewell awkward.

"Renji, wait."

He stopped in his tracks.

In two fast steps, Rukia rushed forward and threw her arms around her friend's neck, standing as high as she could on her tip-toes. She hugged him with all that she had, well aware that Renji's bag had fallen to the ground and his arms were frozen in mid-air around her tiny back.

"Renji, you're a giant idiot, you know that." She murmured. "But I wouldn't give up a friend like you for all the gold coins in the world." He tensed up with her words. "Be back soon. Life is never the same without a goofball like you around to keep an eye on me." There was a momentary pause, in which Renji allowed her words absorb; then without hesitation, he finally wrapped his arms around her back, squeezing the life out of her. "I'm gonna miss you, Rukia."

* * *

><p>After their not-so-awkward farewell, Rukia headed into the marketplace, wondering what to do next. Renji was gone and she had told Ichigo she would return as soon as she said goodbye, but he had abruptly given her the rest of the day off, saying she didn't need to bother coming.<p>

She half-wondered what Ichigo would say if she did return to the Palace to continue with her duties. Would he dismiss her? Would he be upset that she returned when he had given her the day off? Would he even be happy to see her?

The last question occupied her mind more than the rest. For some reason, when she thought about heading back to the Palace, her heart pace increased with anticipation. _Why do I feel this way? _

The sound of a horse neighing broke her out of her thoughts. She looked to her left in the alleyway where Ryoma was. He joyfully threw his head back, neighing softly and loudly sometimes as if speaking a normal conservation.

As the horse sat down on its hind legs, Rukia spotted a young dark-haired girl brushing Ryoma's smooth mane. Rukia recognized the girl as the one she came across Urahara's shop once. She had made to shake the girl's hand, but the girl had panicked and rushed away. Ururu.

Now Rukia watched her talk to the horse and take care of him as if he was not a beast twice her size, but a human babe. Deciding not to interrupt the peaceful scene, Rukia made to leave. But Ryoma's loud and panic-sounding neigh made her look back.

Ururu, who had been just fine a second ago, was now collapsed onto the hay-filled ground, her body shaking uncontrollably.

Rukia rushed towards her, dropping onto her knees before the little girl, her hands frozen in mid-air just above her shaking body. _What should I do? _She thought. She looked outside the alley way for maybe someone nearby, but no one was in sight. _I can't just leave her here._

"Ururu." She said, leaning towards the girl's face. Her pale eyes were unblinking and unresponsive as she stared up at the sky. "Ururu!" Rukia tried again, a little louder, hoping to snap her out of the trance. By some unexplainable magnetic force, she reached out and clasped her hand over the girl's cool one. As soon as her fingers grasped the tiny palm into her own, Rukia's mind blacked-out.

Images and scenes flashed before her eyes; showing and disappearing like lighting in a storm. First she saw an image of a girl in a dark room with her ankle chained to the wall; the scene flashed once more and Rukia was shocked to see herself as the trapped girl. The next image was of a woman entering her room; and the last image and perhaps the most frightening, was of a man, his eyes hidden beneath his hood, exposing only his smile that seemed oddly too wide for his face. Then, there was darkness again.

Like a shock from electricity, Rukia's body jolted and she threw a hand over her rapidly beating heart. She blinked her eyes several times before her gaze focused on Ururu, who was still shaking.

The girl's eyes were now shadowy white like a bulbous cloud, and she spoke in a hoarse, deep voice, unlike her normal soft tone.

"Evil is in the city. Be ware! For you are soon to be caught in his net. Heed this warning before it's too late! There will be chaos! Be ware the light…Don't chase the light..." Ururu's voice drifted off, no longer hoarse, but her body continued shaking.

Rukia watched her, with her own body trembling now. _What was that? _

The sound of running footsteps made her look up to see a tall broad man make his way toward them, along with a blonde man in a top hat in tow. The tan, muscular man immediately scooped up the girl in his arms and left, not even bothering to ask if Rukia was okay.

Urahara, however, stayed behind. "Are you alright?" He asked, his mouth hidden behind his fancy fan.

Rukia nodded wordlessly.

"You didn't touch her…did you?"

She met Urahara's gaze, his eyes full of suspicion. Rukia knew he was hiding something. Well, she didn't have to be truthful either. She replied as calmly as she could, "No."

Urahara eyed her for a moment, his eyes holding a definite and clandestine look to them; but then the look was gone and replaced by a friendly twinkle. "Good." He gave a slight bow and a wave of his fan. "You take care now, Miss Rukia."

* * *

><p>Ichigo leaned back in his chiar and cracked his knuckles. He had been in his study since morning, writing up documents, reading over letters sent in from spy sentries regarding news with the war, reviewing shipping orders, and doing almost anything to keep himself occupied.<p>

The moment he took a break, his thoughts started drifting off to a certain midget-sized stubborn girl. He couldn't help, but to think what she was doing, if she was even thinking about him. And if she was, was it in a positive way?

_Probably not._ Ichigo thought. _Not after last night_. He recalled the way Rukia had gone emotionless when Nel had proudly announced she was his concubine. She probably thought badly of him now. Though Ichigo never once did think of other women in a filthy way, Nel's one outburst made him seem like the worst type of man. With a sinking feeling, Ichigo wondered if Rukia would ever want to work as his personal guard again...or worse yet, if she would ever want to talk to him again.

He threw his head back and closed his eyes. _I never should have confronted Nel in my room in the first place._

"Is this perhaps a bad time?" A voice spoke up.

Ichigo opened his eyes and sat up straight. "Ishida." He nodded with his head to his adviser. "Any luck contacting the Elders?"

Ishida shook his head. "Unfortunately not. With your permission, I would like to check the old catacombs. That is the one place I have not yet inspected."

Ichigo got to his feet. "Fine. I'll go with you." He fastened his cloak around his neck. "I think the fresh air will help clear my head."

They walked down the corridors silently, passing the hustling maids and servants who bowed slightly as the young Prince passed by.

"If I may ask Prince Ichigo, why did not Rukia show up for duty today?"

Ichigo looked away. "I gave her the day off. Chad is with me."

Ishida raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Why do I get the feeling it's more than that?"

"It's nothing." Ichigo replied in a rather bitter tone.

"If you say so."

They continued their walk to the catacombs which was located just behind the castle, past the lovely gardens, nearby the water fountain. A single marble mausoleum was awaiting their arrival. Ichigo pulled on the latch and twisted it to the right and rotated it left, all the way around before the door clicked open. A torch hung in the small hallway, lighting the way down the spiral staircase.

Ichigo descended first, with Ishida next. An ominous feeling entered Ichigo. Though he had been here on several occasions, mostly when it was to meet with the Elders, he had never once felt this way before. Now, it was almost as if something sinister was lurking in this very place.

He checked over his shoulder to see Ishida, holding the torch and glancing around. He was probably thinking the same thing.

At the end of the staircase were three doors; the one on the right held history of books aging back to thousands of years old; the one in the middle was the elders' hall, as it was called, where the elders met with the Prince for their monthly meetings. The last door was specially for preparing the dead for their final destination to their graves. In the opposite direction was a long narrow tunnel way that led to another mausoleum just on the opposite side of the palace, nearby the forest. It held the tombs of the Royal family...his parents' tombs.

He shook his head of depressing thoughts and made his way to the Elders' hall. Gathering his nerves, Ichigo twisted the knob and threw open the door. And when he did, he felt his heart sink to his stomach. There, on the marble floor were all five elders, dead in their own blood.

Ishida gasped from behind him. "Wha-who-how could this have happened?"

Ichigo clenched the door's frame, his hand as white as the marble wall. "It's a sign." He said, his voice but a whisper.

"A sign?" Ishida echoed. "A sign of what?"

"He's here." Ichigo looked up, his eyes hard. "Gin is in the city."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I apologize so much for not updating this story. I want to finish I;, I really do, but life gets in the way so I end up either getting busy, getting writer's block, or losing inspiration. So...I'm glad I got this posted. (Finally!) I do hope all my awesome readers/reviewers will continue to read my story. I really can't express how much it means to me! Thanks so much, and once again, I'm sorry. (*puppy eyes*)_


	17. Drastic Measures

_A/N: I know, I know. My story has been lacking IchiRuki romance and I sincerely apologize for that. I am a huge IchiRuki shipper and I feel ashamed that my story has not yet lived up to the exceptions. I am working on it, trust me. But unfortunately this chapter, once again, focuses mainly on the story plot. I am *inserting* an IchiRuki moment in the following chapter, which I hope to get done very soon. Accept my apologies and enjoy reading._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 17 Drastic Measures<em>

Rukia stopped in her tracks mid-way, feeling a cold chill run down her spine. _Why do I get the feeling as if I am being watched? _She asked herself. She turned around, glancing at every corner, building top and as far as her eyes could see. There was nothing out of the ordinary; only regular citizens busily walking the streets and the merchants trying to sell their products. So…why did she feel so uneasy?

Swallowing and trying to push away the nervous feeling in her gut, she strode forward, turning a corner where the street was less busy. There, a sudden 'caw' in the air caught her immediate attention.

Rukia saw Tensa before he even stooped in her direction. She shielded her eyes from the midday sun, watching the lovely creature's wings glint stunningly in the bright reflection. She automatically held her arm out for Tensa to land, as if harboring a bird his size was an everyday task for her.

"What do you have there?" Rukia murmured, half-expecting an answer, as the bird nodded its head and dropped a rolled up parchment in her open hand from its beak.

Tensa then 'cawed' once more loudly and took flight back into the sky, leaving Rukia to watch his departure. She unrolled the small parchment, curiosity and anticipation in her every vein. _It's from Ichigo. _She thought.

** I, Your Prince, order you to return to the Palace at once.**

She read the words carefully again, letting them absorb. _No…it's from __**Prince **__Ichigo._

Without a second thought, Rukia balled up the parchment in her fist and made her way to the palace, hoping to get some answers to the endless questions filling her mind.

* * *

><p>Ichigo pressed his forehead against the cool glass window that overlooked the palace gardens and the city of Karakura from his study. His eyes gazed from one corner of the city, to the next, wondering in his mind of the evil that was lurking so close in his hometown, and how he had been so useless to prevent it from entering in the first place.<p>

"What does not make any sense to me is that why would Gin attack the Elders?" Ishida asked, looking almost as anxious as Ichigo felt. "What benefit did he gain from it?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "He wanted to give me a message."

"What message?"

"That he is closer than we think. He's gotten into the palace thus far." He paused, his muscles tensing up. "He wants me to know that he can attack anywhere, anytime as he pleases…" His hands balled up into fists. "…And I won't be able to do anything about it."

There was a momentary pause, as the Prince's words hung heavily in the air. Ishida pushed up his glasses on the bridge of his nose, his face perturbing. He said two words grimly. "Grimmjow Jacqueraz."

Ichigo half-turned and glanced at his advisor from over his shoulder. "What?"

"Grimmjow Jacqueraz. That's how Gin got in the city. I am sure of it. There's no other way around it." He continued as Ichigo started shaking his head. "Please, listen to my reasoning, Prince Ichigo." He gestured with his hands. "Gin would have not been able to get through the guards or inside the palace walls without assistance from someone. Grimmjow had access inside the court yards and inside these walls. It is obvious his 'challenge' was a ruse to gain entry here in order to find a weak spot for Gin to make a stand."

"It doesn't make any sense, Ishida." Ichigo replied, turning away from him.

"Of course it does." Ishida countered. "Grimmjow is an Espada."

"An _ex_-Espada." A voice from behind corrected.

Both Ichigo and Ishida turned around to see Rukia make her way towards them, her stunning violet eyes determined, but also full of question. She approached Ichigo's desk and did the salute to her chest, her eyes downcast.

"Rukia." Ichigo said, with a slight nod of his head, acknowledging her and half-hoping she was not still mad at him.

Rukia glanced over at Ishida, who seemed to have gone rigid, with his hands neatly folded behind his back as if that would help to hide most of his apprehension. "Advisor Ishida. Excuse me for asking, but what is this I hear about Grimmjow again?"

Ishida turned his gaze to the Prince, asking mentally, would you like to tell her the news or shall I?

Ichigo took a deep breath, his eyes on his desk before he spoke. "We found the Elders murdered in the old catacomb." He paused to see Rukia's reaction, but once again, she had her expressionless mask on, hiding any emotion away from sight. He continued. "We have reason to believe Gin is in the city. However, we also suspect he could not have made it this far inside the palace walls without an accomplice."

Rukia nodded her head once and met Ishida's eyes. "And you believe that the accomplice is Grimmjow?"

"I do not believe it." Ishida responded, his eyes hidden behind the glare of his glasses. "I _know _it."

"What do you think?" Ichigo dared to ask, catching Rukia's eye.

Rukia met his gaze unblinkingly and replied as cool as ice. "I'd have to disagree."

Ishida looked like he was ready to retort, but Ichigo put up a hand to stop him. "Why?" He asked Rukia.

"Why would Grimmjow help Gin when Grimmjow, himself, had the opportunity to severe the Prince at anytime?" She turned to Ishida. "If he truly did have free access inside the palace, then why didn't he slit the Prince's throat in the middle of the night?"

Ishida shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps, it was Gin's idea to keep him alive for a greater purpose. You should never underestimate him nor the Espada."

This time, Ichigo answered. "But why attack now? Grimmjow was here and about long before the Elders were killed. There had not been any incidents on me nor on the townspeople. Knowing Gin, if he was to make his appearance known, he would have done it long ago instead of making a long awaited entrance."

"Perhaps this is what Grimmjow and Gin want to you to assume." Ishida countered. "It could very well be apart of their plan and we are getting whirled right into it."

"Or _perhaps_," Rukia countered-attacked smoothly, "we are accusing the wrong person."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, a half-scowl on his face.

"How do we know that it couldn't have been a person inside the palace walls as Gin's accomplice?"

Ichigo and Ishida exchanged looks. "What are you saying?" Ishida nearly blurted out. "That itself is an impossible thought."

"Think about it." Rukia said. "Who knows these walls better than the Prince himself? Those who work here. Maids, servants, sentries. Anyone could very well inform Gin of the right time to enter the palace without being detected."

Ichigo gave it some thought, but Ishida, however, was opposed to such an idea. "It is not possible, Prince Ichigo. No one here could be that cruel. Our staff is dedicated to their Prince. No one can be such a traitor."

"It doesn't take long for one to change." Rukia continued. "Any type of incentive could change a person. Power, riches…fear."

There was a long pause as her words sunk in. _She's right. _Ichigo thought. How was he to trust anyone? It could very well be someone serving dinner to him and he would never know.

A knock on the door distracted them all. Chad entered the room, looking as intimidating as ever, making his way towards them. He did the salute to the Prince and mildly acknowledged Rukia with a small nod.

"Chad, did any news come in yet from Lieutenant Hitsugaya?"

The tall broad man shook his head.

"Shit." Ichigo cursed under his breath. "Here's the plan. I want you to give news to the sentries. They are to strip themselves of their uniform and go into the city as regular citizens. Tell them to remain on alert and to send a message to me immediately of any suspicious activities."

In a rather heavy, monotone voice, Chad said, "Very well, Prince Ichigo."

"Ishida, go with him." The stern advisor did as he was told, though he still looked like he would have tried to continue arguing his point about Grimmjow if he had the chance.

After their departure, Rukia immediately asked, "Where is Lieutenant Hitsugaya?"

Ichigo breathed deeply. "We received a message from Shinji that the Espada had entered the city of Seiretei. The other Vizards were holding off Gin's followers, leaving the city rendered defenseless against the Espada. Though I'd never think Lord Byakuya, with all his pride, would ask for help from me, Shinji was the one who sent the message for backup troops. Lieutenant Hitsugaya, along with Ikkaku, Hisagi and a band of men, left to provide their aid."

Rukia nodded once with understanding. "Ok then. What can I do to help?"

Ichigo took a breath and responded. "I want you to stay here, inside the palace walls."

Rukia blinked. "You cannot be serious."

Ichigo matched her look with one of his own. "Yes, I am."

"There is a threat loose in the city and you expect me to sit here while the other sentries are out on missions and patrolling the streets?"

"Well, you are my _personal _guard." Ichigo reminded.

Rukia scoffed. "Yes, but so is Chad. Yet you trusted him with a task outside the outer palace walls."

"Damn it, Rukia. Can we not do this right now?" Ichigo said with a hard edge to his voice. "I already have enough to deal with."

"Which is why I am trying to help you." Rukia retorted. "If you will stop being so stubborn."

"I'm not the one being stubborn right now. It's you, midget!"

"Don't you dare call me a midget, you giant idiot!" Rukia hissed, her hands in fists, ready to punch something or _someone_.

Before either one of them could say anything, a knock on the door disturbed them. "What?" Ichigo half-angrily asked.

The door slightly opened and a small head of brown hair peeked through. "Sorry, nii-sama. Am I interrupting anything?"

Ichigo's sour mood immediately, Rukia noticed, dissolved and he waved the young girl inside. "Yuzu. Come right in."

Rukia took a moment to observe the young girl. She was probably about Ururu's age, with short brown hair, nothing like her brother's strange bright hair; her lovely brown eyes, however, did match perfectly with her brother's, though hers were alight and full of curiosity. She wore a light green dress with gold trimmings on the wrists, waist and hem; a single locket hung around her neck, and her smile was brighter than the sunshine outside.

Her gaze fell on Rukia and she bowed slightly. "Hello. You must be Rukia, nii-sama's personal guard."

Rukia met Ichigo's eye, who looked almost as surprised as she was. "Who told you that?" He asked.

"Inoue-san, of course." Yuzu smiled. "She told me all about you. I'm honored to finally meet you, Rukia-san."

"Please, just call me Rukia. You are a bright and sweet young lady. It's hard to believe you're related to Prince Ichigo."

The appalled look on Yuzu's face made it clear to Rukia that she might have said a little too much, but a laugh from behind caught them off guard.

Another young lady, older than Yuzu, but still young, stood nearby the door entrance, her arms folded across her chest. She had short dark hair, and had an aura about her that seemingly matched the Prince's.

"Karin, how long have you been standing there?" Ichigo asked.

"Long enough to know that your personal guard's got a good sense of humor. I don't know where you found her brother, but she's a keeper."

Rukia was half-surprised and half-amused. _Brother? _Though Yuzu's eyes were a giveaway that her and Ichigo were related, this sister didn't resemble Ichigo in any physical features, though Rukia guessed in personality they might have some common traits. And her current outfit didn't seem one of royalty. She wore a simple boy tunic with a long sleeve shirt underneath and pants that were torn in some places.

"Karin, why are you wearing your hunting clothes?" Ichigo asked.

She frowned at him, something Rukia noted, looked just like her brother's. "Because you promised that we would spar today in the training room."

Ichigo cursed under his breath. "I forgot about that. Sorry Karin, but we'll have to continue our sparring session another day."

Karin merely scoffed and turned her head away, putting on a scowl to hide her obvious disappointment.

"But nii-sama," Yuzu said, "you will be coming to the afternoon meal, won't you? I did not even see you at breakfast this morning."

Ichigo let out a sigh. "Sorry Yuzu, but there are important things I need to attend to this moment. I will not be coming to lunch."

"Oh." Yuzu replied, her face downcast with a sad expression.

Unable to take it, Rukia cleared her throat, loud enough to catch everyone's attention. "If I may Prince Ichigo, perhaps you should go to lunch. After all, you could use a break from this room and your tasks for awhile."

Ichigo gave her a look that said, 'You cannot be serious.' Rukia slightly raised an eyebrow in response that said, 'Listen or expect a kick in the shins later.'

"Will you come nii-sama?" Yuzu looked hopeful once more. Even Karin glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

Ichigo resigned with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Rukia stared at the delicious provisions on the wide spread table, realizing that she hadn't had breakfast earlier that morning; the food present was both appetizing and intimidating. She glanced to her side, where Yuzu had hurriedly taken a seat next to her, hoping to 'get a chance to learn more about her'. The young princess had opened her handkerchief and spread it neatly onto her lap. Taking her example, Rukia did the same, only to have the other princess watch her with amusement. Half-embarrassed, Rukia put the handkerchief back onto the table. And it didn't help that Ichigo noticed, too and smirked mischievously in her direction. She threw him a glare the first chance she got, but that only made him smirk wider.<p>

"Try these biscuits with honey, Rukia. They are my favorite." Yuzu said, holding out a basket with freshly baked breads.

"Thank you." Rukia pulled one out and instantly felt her stomach rumble from the luscious scent. She forced herself to eat as calmly as possible, though she might have attacked the food like a wild animal.

Inoue entered the room, carrying another basket of loaves, placing them on the table. "Please give these a try Rukia. They are made of cilantro and green beans. My specialty." Rukia managed to keep a polite face and nod her head. "Why don't you join us, Inoue?"

Inoue waved her hands frantically in front of her. "No, I possibly couldn't!"

"Yes, please join us Inoue." Yuzu pleaded.

"I-I still have another batch baking in the fire-stove."

"The maids can check on it." Ichigo said. "Have a seat and enjoy lunch with us."

"H-Hai!" Inoue nodded her head robustly, her cheeks bright red. She took a seat next to Karin, with the Prince seated on the other side.

"I hope you don't mind me asking Rukia, but what interested you in becoming a sentry?" Yuzu asked, her list of questions starting.

Rukia smiled. "I've always loved helping others. Especially those that are not able to fend for themselves. It's a part of who I am."

"Just like nii-sama." Yuzu exclaimed. "What are your favorite things to do?"

Karin rolled her eyes and shook her head, as if she knew where this conversation was already headed.

"Well, I love to climb mountains and trees."

"What about dancing?"

"No. I don't have much interest in that."

Yuzu tossed her head to one side in thought. "But I saw you dance with your lover at the Winter Festival."

A half-choke and half-cough came from across the table from the Prince, who had unexpectedly choked on his drink. Karin gave him a frown and patted him on his back as he slowly, but surely recovered.

Rukia smiled politely at Yuzu. "That was Renji, my childhood friend. Not my lover."

"Oh." Yuzu said, but a look of curiosity on her face. "Why isn't he your lover?"

"Yuzu, you're being too personal now." Ichigo said.

"I apologize."

"No, it's okay." Rukia said. "The reason is because I've never thought of him anything more. Renji has been there for me since I can remember. We've been inseparable. He's always had my back." She paused, swallowing a lump in her throat. "He was there for me when my sister had passed away. He was there for me when I had fallen ill. He was there to take care of me." She smiled sadly. "So to me, Renji is more of a brother than anything. Does that answer your question?"

The young princess nodded softly, no longer pestering her with questions.

The silence grew rather thickly from then on, leaving only the noise of soft chewing and utensils scraping against the plates. And then from the corner of her eye, Rukia saw a short, thin dark-haired boy rush hastily towards the Prince. After Ichigo acknowledged him, the boy leaned down and whispered something, rather hurriedly, in the Prince's ear. Ichigo replied inaudibly to the servant, who left as quickly as he had came.

Ichigo stood up, his chair scrapping the marble floor. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Are you leaving already, nii-sama?" Yuzu asked disappointedly.

"I'm sorry Yuzu, but there is something I need to attend to that cannot wait." He gestured with his hands. "Please continue." He turned to leave and Rukia pushed her chair and followed in suit, glad to be finally able to do something.

But just as she had reached the hall, Ichigo turned on her. "You don't need to come with me, Rukia."

Rukia frowned in return. "What do you mean? I am your personal guard. I go everywhere you go."

Ichigo was already shaking his head. "Not this time."

Rukia opened her mouth to argue, but he stopped her. "I need you to watch my sisters until I come back. Just stay with them. Keep an eye on them and on the staff in case anything looks suspicious to you." He took a momentary pause and then added with a sincere look, "Please Rukia."

She pursued her lips and gave him a cold look. She finally exhaled, looking away. "Fine."

Ichigo gave her a lop-sided smile. "Thanks Rukia." He said, making his way down the hall. He looked over his shoulder at her and smirked, "I knew I could count on you midget."

Rukia looked like she could've kicked him…and she probably would have if he hadn't already rushed away.

_Well, there's always later. _She thought, smiling to herself. "Baka." She said, shaking her head. She turned around and froze mid-step. There, standing lazily at the doorway to the dining room, was Karin. Her face blank as she stared at Rukia, as if trying to figure her out.

Before Rukia could even open her mouth to make a sound, the dark-haired girl asked straightforwardly, "What is your relationship with Ichigo?"

* * *

><p>Ichigo spotted the person he was looking for the moment he swung open the doors to his study. "Yoruichi." He greeted.<p>

The tanned woman was leaning casually against his table, wearing a black leather vest with her arms exposed, and elbow-length dark gloves, along with black, tight leather pants to match. She grinned mischievously. "Hey Ichigo. Long time no see." She said, skipping over all formalities.

"Yoruichi. Did you get Urahara's message?" Ichigo asked, getting straight to the point.

Yoruichi sighed. "Yeah, he informed me of everything. It's a real shame about what happened with the elders." She shook her head, eyes dark. "But you know just as well as anyone that Gin can never be underestimated."

"That's exactly why I called you here." Ichigo said, standing up straighter, his eyes resolute.

"I'm listening."

"I want to go after Gin myself."

There was no response. Yoruichi quietly eyed him for a moment. Her silence was serene and nerve-wrecking at the same time. She had been quiet for too long, watching him like a hawk watching a mouse, deciding at exactly what time it should go in for the kill, and Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. He had already anticipated an disagreement so he had prepared a counterattack argument in his mind before he had entered the study. "Before you say anything Yoruichi, I-"

"Very well." She said, cutting him off.

Ichigo's mouth was slightly agape, leaving him speechless, both mind and tongue. "Wh-what did you say?"

Yoruichi nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders. "I said I agree. You should go after Gin."

"Really?" Ichigo asked, flabbergasted.

She stood up to her full height, folding her arms across her chest. "If Gin can come undetected into the palace and attack the elders without getting caught, what are the chances he won't do that to your or your sisters at any given moment? He makes you feel uneasy and unprotected in your very own home." She had a sincere look on her face. "I can tell by looking at you Ichigo, that he's made you feel like a caged animal unable to fend for himself." In two, rather quick strides, she came face to face with him, grabbing a hold of his shoulders. "If you could take down Aizen by yourself then I know for a fact Gin does not stand a chance against you."

"Thanks Yoruichi."

"But you're not going alone." He opened his mouth to retort, but she shook her head. He decided not to push it. She gave him a grin, gripping his shoulders. "Now, can you tell me the real reason why you called me here?"

Ichigo inhaled deeply and exhaled. "While I am out, I need your men to watch guard over this palace and everyone inside. And it would be for the best if no one was to know that I am going after Gin."

"Very well. When will you be planning to leave?"

Ichigo replied, his face indomitable and his brown eyes fierce, "Tonight."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I am working on the next chapter, and it is ¾ done. I want to post it soon, but I cannot promise anything. I have edited and re-edited this chapter and the next so many times I feel like I re-wrote the entire plotline. But I am trying my VERY best to continue this story and finish it, no matter how many times I lose inspiration. However, I mean this from the bottom of my heart 3 whenever I read a review, I feel energized and motivated to push forward. Thanks so, so much to each and every one of you! **Lots of Love, Quill Princess**_


End file.
